what a life
by Secret world
Summary: Lily was half Hyuga and half Uchiha. what will naruto and the others think about her. full summery inside the rating may change latter on. love, hate, vengence, and the chunin exams I Do NOT OWN NARUTO. Currently rewriting. Will be fixing and changing
1. Chapter 1

Lily was abandon at birth and taken in by an elderly couple

Lily was abandoned at birth and taken in by an elderly couple. Mikaa Hyuga and Sukan Uchiha. They taught her how to us her Byakugon and Sharingan. When they die she goes to Konoha to participate in the chunin exams where she runs in to a whole lot of trouble.

Prologue:

"Come on miss Lillian one more push and we are done here," said a nurse at Konoha hospital to a black haired woman who was giving birth.

About 2 minutes later a new baby girl was born. The doctors cleaned her off and went to hand the beautiful baby girl to its mother when they got the shock of there lives.

"Don't bring that monster near me I don't want to see her!" the women on the hospital bed said as she looked away from the baby.

"But Miss Uchiha we need a name and information," the nurse said as she looked at the baby girl in her arms. The baby had dark brown hair (one shade darker then Neji's hair). Her eyes were a beautiful dark green. But the thing that got the nurse was that there was no pupil just the pool of green, and that the green seemed to be clouded over some.

"What sex is the monster?" said the mother Lillian Uchiha.

"The baby is a female," said the nurse.

"Its name will be Lily Hyuga-Uchiha," said the mother.

At that moment an elderly man and an elderly woman walked in to the room. The man was not too tall but not to short. Even though he was older he still held a hair of authority about him. He seemed strong too and that's when the nurse noticed the Konoha head band tied around his wrist. 'Must be a retired Shinobi' the nurse thought. When she looked at him closer she noticed his eyes. They were as black as night. 'Must be an Uchiha too'.

The elderly woman was the same, she held a hair of authority and she looked strong for her age. But the difference about this woman was that her hair was a light brown and it went down past her waist and her eyes were a stunning white with a lavender tint to them. 'Must be of the Hyuga clan' the nurse observed.

The two walked over to the woman that was lying on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lillian, to give up the baby because of your mistake," the elderly women said to her.

"That monster ruined my life Mikaa and I don't want any thing to do with it," the women answered.

"Lillian you shouldn't say such things about your child," the elderly women known as Mikaa said as she walked over to the nurse that held the little angel in her arms.

"Leave her alone Mikaa, it's her decision," said the elderly man.

"But Sukan (Sue - can) for her to make us take this child and raise it the way that she planned and for her to not even love it because of her mistake…" Mikka started to say.

"Like I said leave it Mikaa, just grab the baby and we will be leaving here we don't need our clans to know that we're alive" the man said as he turned to the nurse. His eyes weren't black any more but the red eyes of the Uchiha clan. His eye started spinning and the nurse fell over on the floor sleeping.

"Lillian what did you name you daughter?" asked Mikaa,

"I named it lily Hyuga-Uchiha." And with that the women turned and fell asleep.

Mikaa and Sukan turned and left with the new born child.

The couple erased all the evidence that they were ever even there, not wanting people to know that they were even still alive.

Seven Years latter……

"Dragon you have to stop using your eyes so much you're not old enough to us them like that. That is why your getting head aches" said Mikka as she continued training the young girl in front of her.

"But Mikaa I can do it I have been able to use my Sharingan for a week now I should be able to us it," the girl answered with a huff.

"Lily don't you whine at me, and you know that is doesn't work that way. I know your smarter then that. I wouldn't have told you why your mother gave you up if I had known that you were going to work you self this hard, your all ready training four-teen hours a day seven days a week. That's a lot and I don't want to see you add any more time on to that." The women said looking at the girl who continued to look at the ground. "Your mother was stupid to give you up, it wasn't any thing about you that made her do it, it was her mistake that brought it on."

"So I do have a brother?" lily asked Mikka.

"yes but you can't see him, no one knows about you and that is how it has to be, do you know how long the Hyuga's and the Uchiha's have been trying to produce a mixed heir. But every time they do the child ether dies or is blind and sick, imagine what they would do if they found out that one was conceived by accident." Mikka spoke softly to the little girl in front of her.

"That is one thing you should thank your mother for. If she hadn't stumbled upon us then you would have been held in a hospital room where they would have held experiments on you and your eyes."

"I know Mikka you have told me this before I guess I just got a little excited that I have a brother and father out there even though they don't know about me." the little girl said then she got up off the ground and straightened her shoulders. "Can we start my byakugan training?"

(Sigh) "I'm not sure what more I can teach you, I swear you are to smart for you age, twice as smart as your brother, the prodigy child, could ever hope to be, for a 7 yr old to have mastered rotation is unthinkable, especially when your uncle couldn't get it right until he was at least twenty."

"Mikaa when is Sukan going to return from Konoha? I want to show him my new Sharingan (talking about when the third black dot is added to the Sharingan)," she said as they walked to the tai-jutsu training grounds so that they could work on that instead.

"Well with him having to get rid of all the evidence that he was even there tends to take awhile Dragon," they said as they got in to the fighting stance.

They spent the next 4 hours training nonstop, except for water. By the time that they got through with there tai-jutsu training it was all ready 4:00.

"Ok now it's time for your medical nin-jutsu training, so go over and wait for me by the pond ok?" Mikaa said turning to get a net so that she could get a fish from the pond.

"I don't want you to get disappointed if you don't get it right away dragon, it's not as easy as it sounds in the books…," Mikaa sat down and pulled out the practicing scroll (the one sakura was using in the anime) and set it down on a flat rock next to the pond. Then she used a net to get a fish and severely injured it so that lily could practice healing it.

"Mikka why must you always call me that?" Lily said smirking casually.

"well for one you have a temper to rival a dragon, and also its my rules, you don't want to give a enemy any more information then they all ready have on you, and it also gives you the upper hand if they don't know your name they can't find out who you are my child" she said then she started to direct her on how to perform the medical nin-jutsu.

They had been at it for about 2 hours with no success when they heard Sukan's yells from the front walk. When they made it there they saw Sukan looking down at the bloody bodies of 3 young girls in the back of his wagon that he was carrying their supplies in.

"Mikaa we need your medical nin-jutsu they were attacked and there the only survivors!" he yelled to them.

With the help of Lily and Mikaa they got the three young girls in the house and on a bed. Mikaa had Sukan leave the room as she looked the girls over.

"Mikaa what is wrong with them?" lily asked after she was done checking them. Lily looked at the girls lying on the beds in the guest room.

The one that looked the oldest had long dark red hair that reached the middle of her back. She looked a little pale but not pasty. She looked about the same height as lily if not a little bit shorter.

The next two looked as though they could be twins. Except for one had hair so blonde it looked white. And the second one had black hair. There hair was not as long as the first one but it reached to about the bottom of there shoulder blades. They were shorter then lily and the first girl.

"Well they are stable and should recover quickly, from what Sukan says it looks like they were traveling to Konoha and were ambushed by thieves, their parents are dead and we're going to have to wait till they got up to find out any more information," Mikaa turned to look at lily. "I want you to go get cleaned up so that we can have some dinner, don't worry they're going to be fine I healed them. We just have to let them rest, now go get cleaned up"

With that lily left the room. She walked across the hall and changed out of her ninja gear. She put on a pair of baggy black paints and a black T-shirt. Lily headed out of her room and walked to the kitchen where Sukan was just finishing up there dinner.

"Dragon flower can you set the table for me?" he asked looking up at her and smiling. When she was finished Mikaa walked in to the room all cleaned up and sat at the table.

"So how are the girls doing?" Sukan asked as he too sat down.

"there doing good, the red head woke up for a few minutes while dragon was getting cleaned up, from what I got from her, her name is Tara and the other two are her twin cousins. The one with the black hair is Loekie and the one with the white hair is named Venna," Mikaa set her chop sticks down. "From what she said before she was out again was that her mother and father were killed when they were attacked a few yrs back and the only family she had left was her aunt and her family, which you see are now dead."

The three sat there and finished dinner. Towards the end Mikaa and Sukan were debating what they were going to do with the three girls when they woke up.

"Well from what I see there is two options we could bring them to Konoha and drop them off at the orphanage…." Mikaa started

"p-please don't send us to an orphanage," a soft voice whispered from behind them. When they turned around they saw Venna standing with tears in her eyes. But her eyes are what they couldn't tern away from. He eyes were bright red with dark red pupils.

"Sweetie please don't cry, every thing is going to be all right" Mikaa said as she got up to kneel in front of the crying child.

"Please don't send us to that place; anything but that place they might separate us from each other." Venna said trying to calm down. Mikaa looked up at Sukan not knowing what to say.

"Well we do have the guest room and we have enough money, might as well take them in to…" Sukan then added "but you're going to have to start ninja training."

"Well we were all ready training with my mom and dad before they were killed," Venna said as she looked at them.

(Changing pov to lily's pov now)

"Hey Venna are you hungry were having ramen if you'd like some" I said as she walked up to lead the girl to her spot at the table. "Mikaa I'm going to check on the other two and watch over them," and with that lily left the table.

When I got to the room the other twin was sitting up in bed looking around confused. When she looked over and caught me looking at her I saw that her eyes were the same as her sisters.

"It's ok Loekie you sister Venna it out in the kitchen eating," I informed her. As soon as the girl heard this she relaxed and laid back in the bed.

"My parents are dead aren't they?" she asked looking over at me. I guess she could tell the answered just by looking over into my face.

"I'm sorry about you parents" I walked over and sat at the foot at the bed and looked over at the other girl in the room to see her eyes flitter open to revile silvery gray eyes looking back at me. She sat up on bed and looked at Loekie.

"Where's Venna?" she asked her cousin.

"This girl says she's out eating…Tara mom and dad are dead" the girl looked over at her cousin. It was obvious to me that this girl was trying to be strong for her cousin and her sister.

"I know Loekie the lady that was in here before told me,"

"Well Mikaa and Sukan said that you girls can stay here, but Sukan said that you would have to participate in ninja training,"

"Wait, you're not going to send us to the orphanage or some thing?" Tara questioned to herself in disbelief.

"Nope not unless you want to go that is" Mikaa said from the door as she walked in with Venna behind her "I'm glad to see that you all are up, I wasn't expecting that till at least tomorrow. Venna here tells me that you are all about the same age, Tara your seven as of four months ago and the twins are seven as of two month ago?" They nodded.

"I was born February 17, 1990 my cousins were born April 1, 1990" Tara told us.

"well Lily here was born January 14, 1990 same year as you, and we have been training her since she was 1, like she told you we expect you to start in as well, when you get well enough we'll see where you are all ready in your training"

"Um are you lily's mother?" Venna asked from her spot next to Mikaa.

"No she's not my mom, my mom didn't want me so Mikaa and Sukan took me in and raised me" I answered for Mikaa.

That night they spent a lot of time getting to know each other and where they were coming from.

A/N: I would love to hear what you think, I am sorry if there is any thing spelled wrong I do have spell check but it some times doesn't catch it. And I'm also sorry about grammar I was never good at it.

Who do you think I should pair the girls off with?

And I don't own naruto


	2. Chapter 2

understand1Chapter 2: 3 years later

Chapter 2: 3 years later

(Catch up chapter)

"I can't believe it's been three years and we're all genin, well I have been genin for two years now but I had more training so it was only expected." The girl in question changed a lot over the last three years. First, her bland, dark brown hair lightened to a chestnut brown; because of that, her natural highlights were magnified. Her highlights, which were practically nonexistent, were now screaming shades of red, black, and dark brown. Her straight hair now cascaded down towards the middle of her back in a tight high pony tail. (But if you asked those close to her they would tell you that if you saw her put her hair in a bun then you should run the other way and fast.) Her face and body lost all its baby fat and was now starting to get the curves that females would die for. Not that Lily ever noticed this, nor did she notice the stares she got whenever they went on a mission. The only thing that didn't change much was her height. She stood at a good 5'2 at the age of 10.

"Well all that matters is that we are on our way to success." The redhead hadn't changed as much. Her hair was the same blood red which was kept at mid back. She too lost all of her baby fat and had some good curves to her but UN like her tomboy friend, she some times liked to flaunt it. She was the tallest out of the four girls standing at 5'5 at the age of 10.

"Says you! You got your level up a year ago," said the mischievous black haired twin. The twins barely changed at all compared to the other two. They still looked the same as each other, still finished each other sentences, and still were the complete opposite of one another. Loekie took after her name (which means the Greek god of mischief) she pulled a prank every chance she got. But she could be serious too. No matter how much of a goof ball she was, as soon as they were on a mission, she was all serious, not even cracking a joke. Now Venna was a shy and quiet girl. She always had her head in a fictional book or a romantic novel. But no matter how shy she was, when her friends were in danger or insulted, she was a force to be reckoned with. The two girls still had their baby fat, but they also had womanly bodies which made them all the more desirable. They allowed their wavy hair to grow down to their hips. Loekie's hair only got darker over time while Venna's only got lighter over time. The twins stood at about 5'3 now.

"Well with what Mikka said we are now able to take a rest after all those B and C rank missions. We get two days and that's it," Lily said, and was answered with 3 groans.

"Doe, rabbit, Fox I don't want to hear it. She wants us to be prepared for the chunin exams that are coming up this year," Lily gave them a 'try to argue and you'll get it' look.

"So dragon, how do you think your brother is going to act once he finds out that he has a little sister?" Venna asked with a smile.

"I don't know Rabbit, but from what I herd from the reports, Sukan tells me he closed himself off after father died and now he is all work no fun" Lily responded, putting her feet in the pond and lying back on her elbows to look up at the sky.

"So your mother never told your father about you before she was killed in the Uchiha massacre? What a bitch" Loekie stated.

"Yah I know fox she's a big bitch" Lily said. Over the years, Lily came to terms with what her mother did to her. And she didn't care for her mother at all. She as well as her team mates had come to hate her. And when she found out about the massacre, she was sad that she couldn't prove to the women that she was worth loving after all. But the thing that saddened her the most, was the way that Sukan had taken the news about the massacre. She has been waiting for him to return from getting there supplies when he rode up in the wagon. His face was white as paper and he walked right past her into the house. She never saw him break down like he did that day.

"Dragon, are you going to tell that kid who survived, that he is not the heir to that Uchiha clan like he thinks? Because you know you're one month older then him so, you're the heiress," Tara stated with a smirk. "No Doe, I'm going to let him believe that he is for now. I don't need that responsibility," Lily said, and all four girls broke out laughing.

"So we leave in two weeks to the exams right?" Venna asked.

"Yeah that's when we're supposed to leave but you never know, we might leave earlier" Lily responded. "You know how Mikka always changes her Mind. I swear, old age is getting to her." With that said, they all started a new round of giggles. But were abruptly stopped when they felt a burst of chakra coming from their house.

When Lily reached out to try to identify the chakra, she found that there were eleven people in the house and nine or them where people she didn't know. The other two were Sukan and Mikaa; from what she could feel, they were fighting. She was up and running in a second.

"Damn it I can't believe that I didn't sense them they must have concealed them selves," she looked back after that thought to see the other girls right behind her.

(Lily's pov)

I burst through the back door to see that Mikka and Sukan were backed into a corner while the other people grabbed as many valuables as they could.

"What the fuck do you think your doing," she yelled and the men turned to face her. The old couple's eyes seem to light up as she walked through the door." So you two old bags actually think that these four little girls could fight us? You're pathetic." With that, I activated my

Kekkei Genkai's. I thin launched my attack on the people in the room and my girls followed me. I just defeated one of the men when, I heard the snotty man from before yell at his men to retreat. I deactivated my Kekkei Genkai's and collapsed on my knees after seeing the sight that lay behind me.

Five out of the nine Nin that where there were lying dead on the floor of our home. But what got me was the man in the middle of the floor. Sukan was lying with his head turned to the side and I could see a kunai sticking out of the side of his neck. He was clearly dead. In one of the corners, Mikka was struggling to breathe with another kunai sticking out of her chest.

"MA!" I screamed as I ran to her.

"Lily, my lily flower I tried to help… b-but I guess with my old aged I wasn't able to do much," she wheezed out "lily baby I'm not going to live through this, you and I both know this so listen to me. In my top drawer of my dresser there is a boxes, it has letters I have written to you and it also has your's and the girls' files so when you get to Konoha you can give them to the Hokage. There is a red envelop that you must give to him first. He will understand when he gets it and then there are envelops for all four of you that I want you to read right before the third test on the chunin exams. The box also has your girls' forehead protectors you'll know which one belongs to who when you see them, you know where we keep the money, I'm leaving you in charge of that, and baby?"

"Yah ma?"

"I have and always will love you" with that Mikka took her last breaths. Lily broke down in sobs. The other girls had left in pursuit of the remaining Nin but when they came back they broke down to at the news. Their dear sensei's, and to a certain one parents, where now dead.

Two days later

"So the plan is to hunt them down and put them through a world of pain, right dragon?" with that the four girls set out on there man hunt chunin exams, completely forgotten.

A/N: I would love to hear what you think, I am sorry if there is any thing spelled wrong I do have spell check but it some times doesn't catch it. And I'm also sorry about grammar I was never good at it.

Who do you think I should par the girls off with?

And I don't own naruto


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all this is secret world. I just wanted to say sorry about it taking so long to up date I have 2 computers in the house and the one that I right my stories on has crashed so I hade to rewrite the third chap.

'Thinking'

(Notes to readers)

Chapter three: back to Konoha

In a clearing not to far from the gates of Konoha sat for girls in a circle. And behind one of the girls was a black panther. The panther wasn't a cub but it wasn't a full ground panther yet. You could say it was in its teens (Panthers age faster then humans so it is only one and a half but it about the size of a golden retriever).

In the center of the circle was a shoe box. And all the girls where sitting and looking at it. (If you want to see what there out fits look like look at my profile it has pictures and descriptions at the bottom). After a bit three of the girls looked up at the fourth girl in the circle.

Said girl hadn't changed that much over the last two years. Her hair had grown a little; she had gotten as tall as the other three. (But still a little shorter) Her hair was not to the top of her butt. But the one thing that did change about this girl is her eyes. If you looked into them closely no matter how hard she tried to hide it you can see the hurt. And this once hipper and loud girl was now the quiet on of the group barley saying any thing unless she had to. She as always was the leader of the four girls being the eldest and the strongest.

"Dragon are we going to open the box or wait till we get a place to stay in Konoha?" asked a girl with pitch black hair. This girl looked the same as she did two years ago accept for the regular things that come with ageing. Hair pitch black hair was now all the way down to mid thigh. She was still the prankster of the group. All ways thinking of a way to try to prank the leader but never succeeding.

"Yah where going to open it here" said lily looking over at Loekie. "Rabbit can you slid the box over here?"

"Sure" this girl was the same as her sister in the way that she changed her white hair was the same length she was just as tall. But she had gotten smarter. Venna along with the leader where the brains of this group. This girl reading ever book she could get her hands on. Her favorite genre was still fantasy though.

"thanks rabbit, ok when I open this there is no going back, when I open this we have to go into Konoha and sign up for the Chunin exams that are starting next month, is every one sure that they are ready?" lily asked them.

"If we weren't ready would we be here" asked the last member of the group. She to hadn't changed much. Her blood red hair now had golden high lights from all the time in the sun. She was still the taller then all the others. (Only by half an inch she hadn't grown the others had just cought up to her)

(So Tara stood at 5'5, twins at 5'4 ½, lily 5'4 at the age of 12)

"Well Tara I just wanted to make sure, we made a pact that we wouldn't open this box till right befor we entered Konaha" said lily. She pulled the box on to her lap then she pulled the lid off the box.

The other three girls scooted for ward to get a look at what was in it. (So now all there knees touched) lily reached down in to the box and pulled four jewelry boxes out of it. She set them down on the ground and opened them. The four girls gasped at what was in them.

In them where four necklaces. All of them hade gold chains. The pendants where all gold to. But the shape the pendants took where different. One was a fox with rubies for the eyes, another was a rabbit with the same eyes, then there was a dear with diamonds for its eyes, and last was a dragon with emeralds for its eyes.

All the girls took theirs and up it there laps. Then lily reached in to the box and pulled out a stack of envelopes. They all hade a name on it for the person that it was supposed to go to. Dragon, Fox, Rabbit, Doe, Lily, Hokage she sat staring at them for a second then remembered when she was first told about the ones wit the nicknames on them.

FLASHBACK

Five out of the nine Nin that where there were lying dead on the floor of our home. But what got me was the man in the middle of the floor. Sukan was lying with his head turned to the side and I could see a kunai sticking out of the side of his neck. He was clearly dead. And in one of the corners Mikka was struggling to breathe with another sticking out of her chest.

"MA!" I screamed as I ran to her.

"Lily, my lily flower I tried to help… b-but I guess with my old aged I wasn't able to do much," she wheezed out "lily baby I'm not going to live through this, you and I both know this so listen to me. In my top drawer of my dresser there is a boxes, it has letters I have written to you and it also has your's and the girls' files so when you get to Konoha you can give them to the Hokage. There is a red envelop that you must give to him first. He will understand when he gets it and then there is a envelop for all four of you that I want you to read right before the third test on the chunin exams. The box also has your girls' four head protectors you'll know which one belongs to who when you see them, you know where we keep the money, I'm leaving you in charge of that, and baby?"

"Yah ma?"

"I have and always will love you" with that Mikka took her last breaths. Lily broke down in sobs. The other girls had left in pursuit of the remaining Nin but when they came back they broke down to at the news. Their dear sensei's, and to a certain one parents, where now dead.

END FLASH BACK

She put the envelopes on the ground in front of her and looked back into the box there was four files with each of there names on it. She also took those out and put them on the ground in front of her. Seeing the questioning looked she got from the other four girls she started.

"Mikka said that where not supposed to open up the letters before the third test, and the files are our information and our mission records up until two years ago" she explained. Then she looked down into the box and pulled up five four head protectors.

"What are there five for" Tara asked

"I think its for Tori she was only a cub at the time but I think Mikka new that I wouldn't have been able to set her free into the wild after she leg healed" Lily said in a low tone.

"Well aren't we glad that you didn't, we wouldn't have ever known that she wasn't an ordinary panther." Loekie said looking over at the sleeping cat.

"Yah what panther do you know that can talk?" Venna joked. "Well its not that strange the Inazuka clan's dogs can talk because of the bond that they form with there master, Dragon and Tori are vary close"

"Yah it also helps that one of Dragon's main summands are wiled cats" added Loekie. (Like tiger's lions and those kinds of cats)

"That has nothing to do with it fox I don't see a group of foxes following you around now do I?" Tara stated looking over at her cousin with a smile on her face.

"Ok, lets not get in to a argument there are still some more things in here" Lily said then she looked down at the four head protectors. She grabbed the black one and tied it around the neck of the sleeping beast behind her. Then she handed the red ones to the twins, the blue gray one to Tara and tied the green one around her waste.

She looked up to see that Venna had tied hers around her neck, her sister around her right thigh and Tara around her wrist for the time. She then looked back down into the box to see random nick-knacks that she could sort through letter.

"Ok I will hold on to the letters till we need them so that they don't get lost" as Lily said that she looked over at Loekie. Who just smiled at her in a cocky way. "And we will be giving these to the Hokage when we go and see him. So now all we have to do is get our stuff and head into town"

"Do we go and see the Hokage first of find some where to stay Dragon?" Venna's small voice reached her ears.

"We should go see the Hokage first, then we can ask him where there is a place that fits our needs" she answered.

"Maybe we should put on Tori's vest befor we go into town you know how city people freak out over big animals like that" Loekie stated.

"Yah we should" lily got up and walked over to her bag that was leaning up against the tree at the edge if the clearing. She reached into the back pack looking bag and pulled out a black vest with a purple tint to it. (Looks like the Jounin vests but its not) she walk over and knelt down beside Tori. "Tori, wake up we have to get your vest on so that we can go into town"

"Why do we have to, it would be funny to see there faces… thinking that I would kill them" Tori said in a raspy deep female voice. (Like kiba's sisters and mothers dogs can talk so can Tori) Tori had over the years come to think of lily as her cub. She new lily was older them her but Panthers minds age faster then humans. And it was her motherly instinct to protect her and the girls. She had formed an unbreakable bond with lily and she could tell when she was in danger. Since her leg had got better when she was little, she had started training with lily, so now she can fight in battles with her. They had made there one jutsus so that they could work together.

They had three vary strong Justus; they only used in major fights. And one that would let them get above the opponent.

Lily lifted the vest and put it on her back then she helped her slide her front paws into the arm holes. With that done she walk over and put all the stuff back into the box and then sealed it back into the scroll that she had all of her valuable stuff sealed in.

Lily and the girls where happy that there sensei had taught them how to do that because they could seal every thing of theirs into scrolls and they wouldn't have to worry about the stuff weigh them down in a fight. Another thing that it is good for is that you could seal a large amount of food and it wouldn't go bad. Her and the girls also sometimes sealed the weapons in to so they didn't have to look to suspicious. (You'll see why I say that latter)

All the girls headed down the road towards the entrance to Konaha. When they got to the gate the guards asked them for there papers. Lily looked back at the girls and they nodded there heads. When lily turned back around all the guards saw where red and black spinning eyes before all they saw was black. (Like what itachi dose)

"You know I hate having to us that on innocent people," lily said looking back at the group her eyes back to normal.

"Well we don't have papers and we need to get in, that was the only way to do it with out causing a big commotion, or would you have rather had us knock them out in a fight?" Loekie said looking at her.

"Well we better get moving before they wake up," Tara stated sarcastically as they started to head towards they Hokage tower. "So how do you suppose that we get in there with out a big fuss?"

Lily looked up at the building "byakugan" after some time of her like that the lines around her eyes receded and she turned to them. "we go through the window, there is no one but him in there and the window is open, Lets go" with that the four girls and panther took off jumping from roof top to roof top. (The panther is a ninja animals like akamaru)

"You would have thought that there would be more ninja on guard then this, it's kind of pathetic" Loekie stated as they where closing in on the building.

"He knows where coming" with that statement all the talk ceased and the three girls fallowed there leader there black feline looked around as they went.

When the girls reached the building they jumped through the open window of the hokage's office moving out of the way so Tori could jump through too.

"You know you could have used the front door" he stated looking up at them.

"Well we didn't want it publicly known that we where here, we mean you no harm we just needed to talk to you and give you something," with that she pulled the scroll out of her bag she UN sealed the box and took out the letter and files. "our sensei told us to give this to you, I don't know what it says but we where hoping since we where born in this village that you would let us return to live here and to participate in you chunin exams that are to be held here in a month?"

(Hokage's POV)

He looked at the four girls in front of him the giant cat didn't go unnoticed by him. He had never seen them before in his life. But the brown haired girl with the high lights did resembled two people that he used to know but had passed away. Upon closer expectation of the girls he noticed the four head protector and the one on the cat.

"Where did you get those four head protectors? I haven't seen any of you at the academy, so it would be near impossible for you to receive them?"

"Well our sensei gave them to us when we where genin level" He could tell that the red head was lying but he didn't know what she was hiding.

"Here this might help you to understand it read the letter and look at our files but I am afraid that they haven't been up dated in two years" the one who seemed to be the leader of the group stated.

"And why may I ask is the reason for that?"

"Because our sensei's where murdered in a raid two years ago," the one with the white hair answered his question with a calm and quiet voice.

"Well may I ask your names" he stated with a smile.

"Um I have one thing to ask you before you read our files and befor we give you our names sir" the brunet said in a firm voice looking him in the eye. Her actions where gaining her respect from him every time she opened her mouth.

"Go on lets hear it"

"well we would like it if only you and the people we chose know our true names, we would like to keep the element of surprise, and it would be dangerous to us if any one found out my sir names" she informed him.

"Would you please inform me why you would be in danger?" he asked keeping his tone calm and collected as a good leader of a village should.

"I need you to promises first…. Please sir" he could feel him self getting backed into a corner in this situation. He didn't sense any bad intent coming from the girl or there cat, which was sitting on the floor next to the girls.

"Ok, but if I think that it is dyer need for some one to know then I must tell them," he negotiated.

"That is fine," she said then turned around and stepped to the side so he could see the group behind her.

(Lily's POV)

I pointed to our feline friend "this is Tori; she is not harmful at all...

"Like hell I'm not cub" Tori growled out. Lily looked at the man he didn't seem surprised one bit.

"If you would have let me finish, she's not harmful at all unless we are put in danger or she senses a killer instinct directed at us. But even then she lets me know before she attics to get permission" she said looking the Hokage in the eye "I believe you have a clan with the name of Inuzaka in you village well she is to me like there dogs are to them"

The man looked over at Tori and she bowed her head in respect. The Hokage nodded in understanding.

Then I pointed to Venna and Loekie "this is Venna and her twin Sister Loekie Inuzaka, there mother was from Suna and when her and there father got married they moved there, there parents where killed when they where on there way to move back here. That was when these two where seven, my garden he found them and he brought them back to where we lived, they have been under my guardians care until two years ago," I informed him "any information regarding them and there abilities as of two years ago are in the folder, but I must add that they are only half Inuzaka and they only have the since of smell, eye site, and hearing nothing else of that clan"

"I am sorry to here that you parents died, I am quiet sure I know of whom they are and it is a grate loss" Loekie and Venna nodded. They had gotten over the deaths years ago with help from me, Mikka and Sukan.

"Venna's name that she goes by is Rabbit just looked at her and that's all you need to know why" I said referring to her voice and calm actions. The Hokage chuckled a little about that.

"Loekie who takes after her name naturally goes by the name Fox," she stated

"So I take it she is into pranking people" he asked

"Yah that and she it as sneaky and sly as a fox to" Venna said wile laughing.

I then pointed at Tara "that is Tara Nara he mother and the twins mother where sisters, her father and mother died when they where attacked on one of there missions, she then moved it with her cousin but you heard what happened, she knows some basic shadow possession jutsus but that is all from her clan that she knows at this time, she goes by the name doe because of her summon and her personality"

"Again I knew who you parents where and I am sorry to be informed that they passed" lily had a felling that he would know who there parents where. It's natural because they had to ask permission to leave the village and move to Suna.

"And I am Lily Hyuga-Uchiha," and with that the hokage's eyes widened.

(Hokage's POV)

When I herd the words come out of her mouth I felt my mouth drop open. But quickly closed it. I never thought that this could happen. All these years the Hyuga and the Uchiha clan have been trying to mix but it always ended in the child dieing or being blind and then dieing latter because of there bodies giving out on them.

(Lily POV)

"I know that this is a surprise but I think that you should read the letter and go over the files befor you ask any more questions" lily stated then added "and by the way I go by the name Dragon,"

"Yah that's because of her temper, it seriously can rival that of a real dragon," Loekie said with a smile.

"But sense the incident she has learned to control it and hide her emotions" Venna finished so that the Hokage wouldn't get worried about Lily getting into trouble.

"Well I'll have some one bring in some more chairs so that you can sit down" he said then he pressed a button, a few seconds latter a man with a senbon sticking out of his mouth walked in. A look of confusion spread out on his face upon seeing the girls.

"Lord Hokage what is going on I have been on duty all morning and these girls did not go past me to get in here?" he asked looking at us then eyeing Tori. Who was looking him over for any threats.

"they are not of any harm Genma and you didn't see them because they gracefully came in through the window, could you bring in some chairs for them?" the man we now new as Genma looked at us one more time to leave them came back carrying 4 fold up chairs. "Thank you if I need any thing else I will inform you"

After he left me and the girls sat down in the chairs, (from left to right on the floor was Tori next to the chair I sat in then it was Loekie, Venna, And Tara. I watched as the Hokage opened the latter sitting in front of him.

FIND OUT NEXT TIME WHAT IT SAYS

(I know I gave a lot of confusing info about the girls but it will be explained next chap. Next chap you will have a lot of the information about the girls and what there capable of, given to you hope you liked my chap see you next time SECRET WORLD)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not one naruto. This chapter is all mostly Hokage POV but only a little lily POV

Chapter 4: latter and files

Dear, Hokage

If you are reading this then my husband and I have passed on. I am also assuming that you know about the girls and there pasts all ready and if you don't then stop right here and ask them.

Now this letter is to give you information about the girls that they do not know so there for they can not tell you.

I am going to start with the twins because they are the easiest to explain. They are vary loyal girls; you will have no problem trusting them. These girls will be a vary good addition to you Shinobi ranks. But they would die befor they betrayed there Cousin Tara or Lily.

Next is Tara, she doesn't know this it took us a long time to find this out our selves but her parents where not killed in a ambush. They where murdered, her parents where Suna assassins and the leader of the village ordered them to kill his son. I know you have herd the stories about what happens to these people. And I can usher you that they are not rumors.

Now to lily, I guess I should just start from the beginning. I was on a walk through the woods out side of Konaha. I came across a water fall and at the top of said water fall I saw a women. It was vary clear to me that she was going to try to kill her self. I talked her into talking to me first to try to see if there was a way that I could help her.

From what she told me, it seemed that she had got vary drunk one night at the bar and ended up having a one night stand with a man who's wife had passed at the birth of his first child a few months befor. She told me that she had recently found out that she was pregnant and that she knows for a fact that the child would die.

When I asked her why, she told me that the man was a Hyuga and she clearly was an Uchiha. She then told me that she was engaged to be married. And if her boyfriend found out that he would call the wedding off. So in her eyes the only way out of the hell hold she had put her self in was to kill her self and her UN born child.

I thought it over and I told her that if she didn't kill her self I could teach her a henge that would conceal the pregnancy and when the child was born my husband and I would adopted it if it survived. At the time I thought that it was impossible. I, as well as every one else new that all of the children ended up dying.

Over the next 8 months we kept in contacted with this woman. In the 8th month my husband and I entered Konaha and stayed in a hotel until the baby was born. When we got the message that the woman had gone into labor we went to the hospital. We found out that the child had survived, she was perfectly healthy and she would survive.

Over the 8 months of her pregnancy the mother had made it clear that she had no second thoughts on giving the child up. She had reviled a few bits of information about her family and what to expect from that child as it got older. She also made it clear that she wanted the child to be trained. She told us that the day the child learned to walk was the day that we should start her training.

I was not up for it but I didn't want the mother to back out and kill her self so I agreed to it. It was clear that the mother wanted her daughter to only be used as a weapon to protect the village.

When we entered the hospital room we could immediately tell that this child would be a grate ninja one day. The child was only a few minuets old and she had yet to cry. Instead she was looking around the room studying things. I feel ashamed to admit, but when I looked at the child I couldn't help but hate it.

You see my husband and I have tried for years to have children but because I am a Hyuga and he is Uchiha, all four of them died. And here in front of me was a child conceived by accident and she was going to live. I pushed my feelings aside and promised that I would take this child and treat her as my own.

When lily took her first steeps is when my husband and I started her training. Just like we had promised her mother. Over the years lily learned fast, she had activated her byakugan way earlier than any other Hyuga that I have known. She was sucking up every thing that we taught her like a sponge. She reached genin level at the age of six. My husband new that she could have activated her sharingan earlier but he refused to start teaching her until a cretin time. But in the end she still activated it early at the tender age of 7.

Lily is a vary smart girl and I never hide the facts about her mother from her except about her training. I didn't want lily to know that her mother only keep her alive so that she could be used as a weapon. And I never let lily know about how I felt when I first saw her that night in the hospital.

I know that genin can not participate in the chunin exams with a recommendation from there Jounin instructor so … … … I Mikka Hyuga recommend Lily Hyuga-Uchiha, Tara Nara, Loekie Inuzaka and Venna Inuzaka for the chunin exams.

And I Sukan Uchiha recommend these four girls for the chunin exams as well.

We would also recommend not trying to separate them I know that you only allow groups of three to enter but I would highly suggest that you please make an exception. They have been training together since they where seven and I don't think that they would enter unless they could do it together.

All of there mission information and the information on there training is in there folders. Along with lily's birth information. But I must ask you not to think bad of lily or the burden she must carry. And I would also like it if you didn't inform her about it yet. I have given them letters and in hers it explains it to her.

Yours truly

Mikka Hyuga and Sukan Uchiha

I was a little surprised to find out that Sukan and Mikka had not died when they where reported to have been killed by there clans many years ago, for going agents an arranged marriage and running away with each other. But I was also glad to find out that they did not die at such a young age. Also that they where the ones to have taught the only surviving Hyuga Uchiha mixed child.

(LILY POV)

I watched as he folded the letter up and then reached for the files. He looked at the names and then opened the first file. He looked a little surprised at what he saw.

I wonder whose file it is.

(Hokage POV)

I reached for the files and read the names I decided to leave lily's for last and opened Tara's. I was surprised to find out that she was at such a high level on the ninja ranks, already having passed chunin. I looked at the full file.

(File)

Taijutsu- has mastered up to an upper Jounin level.

Ginjutsu- has mastered an upper Jounin level.

Ninjutsu- has mastered a lower Jounin level.

Can do basic shadow possession. Good at making strategies in fights. Likes to think through what she is going to do to find out the possible ways it could go wrong.

MISSIONS

A-5

B-10

C-24

D-50

S-2

(S is hardest, then a, b, c, d you know how it is in naruto it's basically the same but for me S is for assassination missions)

Most where done with her group of four girls but she has been on one solo mission. C ranked.

(File ended)

To say that he was impressed was a under statement. He was amazed with what she had accomplished. I then closed her file and put it aside to find the next on hade the name Venna Inuzaka on it

(File)

Tai justsu- has mastered up to an upper Jounin level.

Gin justsu- has mastered an upper Jounin level.

Nin justsu- has mastered an upper Jounin level.

Venna is a born strategist and is vary smart. She seems shy but when it comes to battle she is ruthless in her will to finish the job with out her teem getting hurt. Her sense of smell, hearing, and her eye site surpasses that of a dog so she is hard to sneak up on. But some times can get distracted and not pay attention when her friends are in danger. Has no problem killing to protect her friends and comrades.

MISSION

A- 5

B-10

C-24

D-50

S-2

Most where done with her group of four girls but she has been on one solo mission. C ranked.

(End file)

Again I was impressed and admitted that when her sensei said that she would be a good addition to our Shinobi ranks, I know had to agree she had some vary good promises as to go as far as ANBU latter on in her life. The next file was her twin sister's file.

(File)

Taijustsu- has mastered up to an upper Jounin level.

Ginjustsu- has mastered an upper Jounin level.

Ninjustsu- has mastered a lower Jounin level.

Loekie is a prankster. But that for her is a good thing she can set a trap even upper Jounin

Could not detect. She is vary good at going UN noticed by the enemy. And good at collecting information. Her sense of smell, hearing, and her eye site surpasses that of a dog so she is hard to sneak up on. She has no problem killing to save her friends and comrades. But will not kill unless the situation is life threatening. Or if she deems the person a monster. This is mostly people who kill innocent people.

MISSION

A-5

B-10

C-24

D-50

S-2

Most where done with her group of four girls but she has been on one solo mission. C ranked.

(End file)

This girl was like her sister in many ways but it was a good thing to hear that she didn't like killing as much as some people that he had herd about. That last file is the on that he wanted to read the most.

(Birth certificate)

Mother's name- Lillian flower Uchiha

Mother's D.A.B- 6/20/1972

Blood tip- A

Father's name- Hizashi Hyuga

Father's D.O.B- 1/8/67

Blood tip-B

Child sex- Female

Child's name- Lily Hyuga-Uchiha

Childs D.O.B- 2/17/1990

Blood tip- AB

(End of birth certificate)

If it wasn't written on the certificate befor him he wouldn't have believed it. And know he know why Mikka had asked him not to think badly of her about the burden she carries. With her mother being who she is it is passed down in her family. He will listen to Mikka and not tell lily.

(File)

Taijutsu- has mastered up to a lower ANBU level.

Ginjutsu- has mastered a lower ANBU level.

Ninjutsu- has mastered a Lower ANBU level.

Dojutsu- has progresses be on exception in the two she possesses

Medical Nin jutsu (apprentice of Mikka) - has mastered to highest level, can heal any wounds or injury.

Knows how to make poisons and make antidotes for poisons.

Specializes in eyes, and eye healing techniques.

Knows how to kill people using her medical jutsus to her advantage. Can perform most sugary.

Lily has succeeded at every thing she had attempted because her Kekkei genkais. (Byakugan and Sharingan). She has also reached a forbidden level of her Sharingan called Mangekyo Sharingan. Because of her level in her Sharingan she has mastered a healing jutsu to prevent the effects it has on her eyes. Her sense of smell, hearing, and eye sight surpass that of a dog. But chakra senses are far grater thin even mine she can remember a chakra signature no matter what.

MISSIONS

A-9

B-17

C-32

D-50

S-7

Most where done with her group of four girls but she has been on a few solo missions 4 A ranked, 7 B ranked, 8 C ranked, and had done 5 assassination missions by her self.

He had expected nothing less from a Sharingan and Byakugan expert. The only thing that surprised him about her was the news that she had maintain the Mangekyo Sharingan from what he herd from the only other Uchiha in Konoha was that you needed to kill your best friend to obtain it.

"Miss Hyuga-Uchiha …" I started.

(Lily's POV)

"Call me Dragon please, plus you have to get used to that name" I interrupted him.

"Ok, Dragon here on your file it says that you have mastered the Mangekyo Sharingan but to my knowledge the only way to obtain it is if you kill your best friend?" he asked me.

"let me explain this the way my sensei told me, ok in the Uchiha clan the females used to be treated badly, like they weren't nothing but breeding material, so they came up with a way to show the men that they where just as strong if not stronger then them. But the Mangekyo Sharingan puts a strain on you eyes which ends in you going blinded. So long ago it was forbidden to learn. But the females didn't want it forgotten so the charged a certain family with the secret so that if some day they shall need it again they would be able to us it. Every first born female was to learn it in this family, and then they would teach it to there first daughter. But my sensei's mother was only able to have on child and it was a son so she taught him and told him to teach his first born daughter. My sensei considered me his daughter so he taught it to me, who ever told you that you had to kill your best friend lied that's not the way to get it" I started to explained to him "because of the effects it has on the eyes Mikka created a healing jutsu that prevents it from happening, it can't heal damage that has all ready happened but it halts it and prevents it from getting worse, Sukan wouldn't let me learn how to do the Mangekyo Sharingan until Mikka finished and I learned the healing jutsu. It took her three years to finish it so I couldn't start my Mangekyo Sharingan training until I was eight years old I mastered it at nine and a half, I have to perform the healing jutsu once a month so that I don't start going blind"

(No ones POV)

"So is this the only way that you can prevent the person from going blind?" he asked lily.

"no there is one other way but the person would have to take the eyes of his or her brother or sister," lily explained "and that is a another reason that I have come to Konaha I have to watch out for my clan, as you know I am the oldest Uchiha so that makes me clan leader so I have to make sheer no harm comes to my clan members, I cant let Itachi get his hands on Sasuke's eyes"

"Are you going to take your place as clan leader right away?" the Hokage asked lily. He didn't want to try to pry too much information out of her it was clan secrets she was sharing.

"no not right now I will let Sasuke think that he is clan leader I have to much to do right now to take on that reasonability, and if I take head people will know I exist and then they will know my name to and I don't want that, not until at least after the first parts of the chunin exams" lily said.

"So are you going to let us take place in the exams?" Venna asked.

(Hokage POV)

"well you will have to take the genin exams, I know that your sensei's say that you are genin but it is procedure for you to take it, when you pass this I will talk to the other Jounin instructors, I also have to talk to the elders about letting a four man squad in" he explained to them.

"Well if they say we can't have a four man squad then we wont participate at all" Loekie stated and the others nodded. Just like what there sensei said they would say.

"Girls you need to ask him about a place to stay that has our needs" Tori stated. The other four girls looked over and nodded at the feline.

"so I guess since you don't want people knowing who you are then you don't want to live in the Uchiha or Hyuga compound?" he asked

"Yah that is correct, we need a 4 bedroom full perished, and it has to be by a training ground that we can train at in privet" lily said looking at the Hokage sitting in front of her.

The four girls watched as the man pulled out some documents and started to write on them then he looked up at them.

"There is a four bed room apartment by training ground 11, if you girls pass the genin exams you will be known as group 11. And I suspect the leader will be dragon" he stated the last part. "This is a leas that you will have to sine I have all ready filled it out, and if I'm not mistaken it will be paid for out of the Uchiha bank account?"

"Yes that is correct, dose the land lord see that or is it kept confidential?" lily asked

"I will not release it until you say that it is ok, but it will have to be dune at some point in time. The place is located at 343 11th street it is 1 block away from the training grounds, you will have to sine here, here, and here" he said as he pointed. Lily took the paper and signed it in the places need be.

"lily any information about the Uchiha clan will be sent to you under the name dragon by me so no one else will no, but I must ask you to let me tell one person about who you are, she is totally trust worthy and she will help you around town, she is also family to you" I explained as he looked at her.

"Who is she? How is she family? And are you sheer she is trust worthy?" lily asked him with a worried look on her face.

"Her names it Hinata Hyuga, she it you cousin, and yes she is trust worthy" I explained to her.

(Lily's POV)

I listened to him when he told me who she was. When he first said it and not who it was I was going to say no.

"Girls what do you think should we let him tell her?" I asked them.

"I think it is ok the old mans not lying I can tell and it couldn't hurt to have some on other then just your selves for company" Tori said.

"I think its ok to, I couldn't hurt to have some on around, and some one to show us around" Venna said. Tara and Loekie just nodded there heads.

"fine I guess that's all right, but I have one more question if we participate in the exams cant you copy all of our info onto a separate file and label it with our nick names so that the information doesn't get out, or something like that?" lily asked.

"well, that is what I was going to do I was going to intro duce you to the elders as your nick names and to the Jounin who are entering there teams onto the exams to, you girls of curse are going to have to be there just in case they have any questions" he explained to them.

"So, we have to attend the meeting to?" Tara asked.

"Yes we will discuss it at the meeting that I hold befor the exams when all the other Jounin put forth the names of there groups" he explained. "This will be held in three weeks one week befor the exams to give the genin time to think about if there going to participate if they want"

(Tori's POV)

"Um Hokage I had an idea, I haven't shared it with the girls yet because I don't know if it will work out" Tori started to say as she looked at the man behind the desk. Her animal instinct are telling her that he is trust worthy, and why shouldn't the girls trust him he hadn't lied to them yet from what she could tell and she was never wrong about these things.

"Go on what was this idea that you wanted to tell us" The elderly man said.

"well you see, my cub has a brother and he doesn't know who she is or that he even has a sister" Tori started "you could tell him about her and that her name is lily, tell him that she is some one he has met and known for a wile, so that he doesn't get suspisios that is dragon all you have to tell him, is that she goes by a drefrent name" she said then closed her eyes.

"and you wouldn't be lying becaouse we can make sheer to bump in to him by the time you tell him, so tecnicly he has met us, and tecnicly he has known us for a wile then" she added

(Lily's POV)

I was saprised at how much thought that Tori had put in to this. I turned to look at the Hokage. He looked to be in deep thought. I then looked at the girls and they seemed to be thinking the same thing as her. Could this work?

"Well, I could have you take the genin exams tomorrow witch is Tuesday, and if you pass I can send you on a week long mission on Monday, and then you girls would be back Sunday morning, and the meeting would take place the next day. I could tell him wile you are gone so that he can't pry in to it if he has suspicions?"

"So we take the exams tomorrow, get five days to explore the village, by the way when do we meet Hinata?" lily asked.

"I was thinking on telling her wile you take the exams then send her to pick you up and you girls can go out to lunch or some thing" he said to them with a thoughtful look on his face.

"ok well then we take the exams tomorrow, Hinata picks us up and we have five days to get to know her and the village, then on Monday we leave on a mission, which by the way will be nothing lass thin C rank, we are gone until Sunday morning at the latest and then we attend the meeting with you Monday to find out if where allowed to participate?" lily laid out the information for all of them to heir.

(No POV)

"Yes that is about it and the mission I was thinking on giving you girls is a C ranked, you have to deliver the chunin information to the Kage in Suna, they will know your coming and they will know you by your nick names. It will take you girls about two days to get there at a steady pace, you will give the information to the Kage and then speed the night in a hotel there, wait a day for him to read and think it over and then get his reply and the files of the people that will be participating in the chunin exams from Suna and then it will talk you two days to get back, how does that sound think that you can take on this mission?" he asked looking at the girls.

"Well girls what do you think, I think it sounds like a peace of cake compared to what we have been doing for the last two year" Loekie said looking at them.

"Well I'm fine with it id like to see Suna again and I know that they wont recognize us we have changed cense we lived there, and we aren't going by our real names so that will help us to" Tara said.

"It doesn't matter our parents never let us out of the house any way, so no one new us and we didn't know people there" Venna said thinking out loud. "Well I know that we can do it, we have done a lot worse"

"I'll go where ever my cub goes" Tori said looking at lily.

Know all the people in the room where looking at lily waiting for her answer. The girl sate there thinking the plain through, going over all of the possibilities of it going wrong. She had to admit that this plain was a pretty good one.

"I guess I'm fine with it to, Hokage do you have any more questions that you need to ask us about our past?" lily asked wanting to get out of the stuffy office.

"Yes, I need to up date you files, what have you girls been up to in the last two years?" he said pulling out a pencil and a peace of paper.

"We hunted down the men that got away, the ones that killed Mikka and Sukan, then we came here" Loekie said looking at the Kage.

"Well I guess I can put that down as an S classed mission since it is an assassination" he said righting something down on the paper. Know if lily rely wanted to see what he wrought down all she would have to do is turn on her Byakugan. But she wasn't that interested.

"ok I will show you to you new place, I can also show you where the school is cense it is on the way and I would like it if you could be there by 10:00 to take the test tomorrow, ok?" he asked as he got up and pulled his Kage hate on.

"Yes that sounds fine," lily said. Then all of them fallowed him out of the door. They saw that only five feet from the door sate Genma. He nodded to them and then got up and fallowed behind them. It was obvious to them that it was his job to guard the Hokage at that time.

"Where are we heading lord Hokage?" he asked

"Well we are going to show these four young ladies there new apartment, over by training ground 11" the Kage answered him politely.

"So girls what's you names?" Genma asked it a smile.

Loekie, Venna, and Tara fell in to step with him wile Lily, Tori and the Kage stayed in front.

"Well I'm Fox," Loekie said pointing to herself

"I'm Rabbit," Venna stated.

"And I'm Doe," Tara said.

"Is that your real names? And what is her name up there with lord Hokage?" Genma asked. The whole time the senbon never left his mouth.

"No it's not our real names but that's what we go by, and her name is Dragon, the Panther next to her is Tori" Venna said looking ahead of them.

(Lily's POV)

I herd them talking behind me, in fact I herd every word they said. I was also looking around um making sheer there was not threat in site. The Kage must have seen me because he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I can assure you there is not danger, you don't have to worry so much in side these walls" after a wile of walking down a few streets. The Hokage stopped in front of a big building. He waited for the rest to come up behind them then started speaking. "This is the school this is where you will meet a teacher named Iruka,"

With that they started walking. It wasn't like it would have been hard to remember how to get to the school this city wasn't that huge. After a little bit more walking they stopped in front of a two story building.

"Ok just go in there nock in apartment number one and give this to the women" he pulled a scroll out of his pocket. "she will know what to do after that, if she has any questions then tell her to come talk to me, I have to be getting back to the office so I will see you girls on Monday at six o'clock to pick up the scroll that you will be delivering on you mission" with that he and Genma disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A/N: so tell me what did you think about it so far? Can't wait to here what you think

Ok know you know that lily also has some thing else about her that no one knows about but the Hokage. Not even her!

You also found out that Gaara Killed Tara's parents. And again not even she knows about that. I wonder what will happen when Neji finds out that he has a sister and who will he suspect it is.

Who do you think I should pair the girls with?

Tara? Gaara…. Shikamaru …. Kiba… Neji….Genma…. Sasuke …. Shino… Kankuro?

Venna? Gaara…. Shikamaru …. Kiba… Neji….Genma…. Sasuke …. Shino… Kankuro?

Loekie? Gaara…. Shikamaru …. Kiba… Neji….Genma…. Sasuke …. Shino…Kankuro?

And Lily? Gaara…. Shikamaru …. Kiba….Genma…. Sasuke …. Shino… Kankuro?

Let me know who you think they should be with please.

A/N: I would love to hear what you think, I am sorry if there is any thing spelled wrong I do have spell check but it some times doesn't catch it. And I'm also sorry about grammar I was never good at it.

Who do you think I should par the girls off with?

And I don't own naruto


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all how are you doing? Good! Well here's the next chap I hope you like it.

I do not own naruto. Just this story and my imagination.

It this chapter the POV changes back and forth between hr POV and no POV so it might get a little confusing. Sorry

Chapter 5: home I guess

The girls stared at the spot that the two men where just standing. Then they slowly mad their way up to the door. When they entered they where standing in a hall way. To there left was a door with the number 1 on it and to there fight there was a door with the number 2 on it. When they looked ahead of them there was stairs that lead up and then there was a set the lead down.

"Well, he did say to go to apartment number one" Loekie said stating the obvious.

Lily walked over to the door and knocked and then took a steep back. After a bit the door opened and standing there was kind looking lady.

"How my I help you young girls?" she asked looking at them. Her eyes widened a little when she saw Tori.

Lily walked foreword and handed her the envelope that was in her hand. The women looked at it then at the girls. She opened the envelope and started to read what was in side. When she finished a smile spread across her face.

"Could you wait a second wile I go get the keys?" she asked wile looking at them with a smile on her face. All lily did was nod her head.

The women went into her apartment and shut the door. The girls waited a few minuets and then the door opened again. The woman was standing in the door but this time she had some one in her arms.

"Sorry it took so long she woke up and I had to grab her" the women explained as she steeped out and shut her door. Then she began to walk up the stairs. The whole time her mom was talking the little girl was looking at Tori.

"So whets cutes name" Loekie asked the women as the fallowed her.

"This is Hatori," the women said as the little girl looked at them. She didn't look any older then three.

"Um, how old it she?" Tara asked smiling at the little girl, who was looking at them from over her mother's shoulders.

"She's two and a half, just starting to walk too" the women told them as she walked over to a door on there right, "you girls will be living in number 4, I am assuming you all ready know the details about what's inside?"

"Yes, ma'am" Venna said.

"ok well you can paint the walls as long as there white again when you move out, there is a washer and dryer down stairs if you have any questions fell free to ask me I'm almost always home" she said as she un locked the door and opened it up. "Ok which one of you is dragon?"

"I am ma'am" lily said.

"Here are the keys I will have another two sets made for you" she said handing lily two sets of keys. And with that she began to walk back down stairs. The girls waited till she was in her house befor they entered the apartment.

When they walked in they where in what seemed to be the living room. The carpet was white along with the walls. There was a black three person couch along with two black love sets. A table sat in front of them. On the right wall there was a book shelf and on the left wall was a door. To the right side if the front door they where standing in was a hall. In the hall they could see five doors. Two on the right and two on the left. One was on the wall at the end of the hall towards the front of the building.

The girls took there shows of and walked towards the door on the left said of the room. When they entered they where in a kitchen. There was a stove, fridge, sink, and then there was a wooden table with five chairs around it. The kitchen floor was mad of black and white tiles. The cabarets where black and the counters where white. Again the walls where white.

"Well it looks pretty good" Tori said as she entered behind them. Then she looked to the right. "You got a balcony too"

"Lets go see what the bedrooms look like," Loekie said and they all headed to the hall way. The first door on the right was a bedroom. In the bed room there was a bed with a wooden frame. There was an end table next to it and there was a dresser along the wall in front of the bed. The carpet was white along with the walls.

The door across the hall from it was another bedroom it looked identical to the on they just looked at. The door next to it was the same. But the room across from it was a bathroom. The bathroom had a shower/tub combo. Along with a sink, there was a cabinet for towels. The floor had black and blue tiles. The walls in the bathroom where a light shade of blue that matched the tiles.

The room at the end of the hall again looked like all the rest. With that the girls walked back in to the living room.

"I get the room at the end of the hall" lily said as she sat on the couch after removing her bag from her back.

"Loekie and I got the first two then" Venna said as she went to lie down on one of the love sets.

"I guess I got the one across from the bathroom," Tori said.

Lily opened her bag and dumped it on the table. There where 12 scrolls and some random things. She put everything back in except for the scrolls. There where 5 black scrolls, 3 red, one green, and 3 gray. She organized them by color and then she picked up the 5 black ones and carried them over to the book shelf. She sat down in front of it and UN rolled one of them. Bit her finger then smeared the blood across the scroll. She put her middle and pointer finger to her mouth. A second latter about 20 books sat in front of her. She organized them on the shelf and then she did this with the rest of the black scrolls. All but the last two had a large amount of books in them; the last two had a big sum of jutsu scrolls.

"So I guess we all UN seal our stuff" Loekie said and with that the girls left and went into there rooms. Lily stayed and put the jutsu scrolls on the book shelf. After she was dun she rolled up the five empty black scrolls. Then she grabbed the three gray ones and walked in to the kitchen. She repeated the process but this time there was food sealed in the scrolls not books and jutsu scrolls.

When she was dune putting all the food away she walk back into the living room and put the gray empty scrolls in her bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed the remaining scrolls. She then headed to her room.

When she got to her room she set the three red scrolls on the bed and opened two of them and UN sealed what was stored in side. She looked at the cloths, ninja outfits, and ninja gear that was now lying on her bed. She put them all away in her dresser and walked back over two her bed.

She UN sealed what was in the last red scroll. In it was a tooth brush, tooth past, brush, ponytails, alarm clock, and other random nick-knacks. Then she was done putting everything where it was meant and set her alarm for 5 am. She put the green scroll on top of her dresser and then put on a pair of baggy black pants and a black long sleeved shirt.

When she walked out in to the living room she saw Tori where she had left her sleeping on one of the love sets.

"Tori if the girls ask I'm going for a walk," she opened one of her eyes and nodded her head to her.

Lily slipped on her black ninja sandals and walked out into the hall. She turned around and locked the door behind her. When she got out side she saw that it was all ready sun set. She started ruff hopping towards the center of town. As she was doing so she herd a cry for help when she went to see what it was she saw a group of older boy beating on a younger boy. As she walked towards them they pushed the boy in the mud.

"Hay what the fuck do you think you're doing" she said in a deadly voice when she was right behind them. When they turned and saw the death glare on her face all of them ran away.

I walked up to the crying boy on the ground all the wile taking a cloth out of my pocket. But when I tried to reach down to wipe the mud and blood off his face he flinched away.

I remembered when I was little Mikka used to sing a song to me when ever I thought about giving up all I rely need to do was change a few words around for it to fit a boy. So I moved closer to the little boy in front of me and started singing.

"Oh, the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will  
Come to you in time  
On this journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you'll seek  
And its you who'll climb the mountain  
Its you who'll reach the peak"

I was so mad at the boys that had ganged up on this little one that I didn't even notice that the hole time a group of people where watching me.

"Son of man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of man, a man in time you'll be"

I looked down at the boy and saw chocolate brown eyes staring up at me. Unshed tears along the edge of them.

"Though there's no one there to guide you  
No one to take your hand  
But with faith and understanding  
you will journey from boy to man"

I pulled the little boy into my lap and started to clean off his muddy hands.

"Son of man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of man, a man in time you'll be"

I then reached up and pushed his mud filled sandy blond hair out of his face and started to wipe the mud off. By now he had stopped crying and was just looking up at me listening to me singing wile I cleaned him up.

"In learning you will teach  
and in teaching you will learn  
you'll find your place beside the  
Ones you love  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
the visions that you saw  
well, the time is drawing near now  
it's yours to claim in all"

I looked over his face and hands and saw that he had some scratches and soon to be burses. I let the Chakra pool to my hands as I started to heal his cuts and burses.

"Son of man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of man, a man in time you'll be"

I had him stand up so that I could clean and heal the ones on his knees and legs.

"Son of man,  
Son of mans a man for all to see"

As I finished the song I looked down and lightly poked him on the nose and said in a loud and cheerful voice because I didn't want him to get sad again.

"Just remember little one, those who push you down, will only make you stronger" I flashed him a big smile and was glade I got one in return. "Now where do you live it's probably best that you go home now,"

"I only live a block down and a block to the left" he said in a small voice. "I can get there by myself"

"Are you sure I can walk you" I said kneeling in front of him.

"Yah I'm fine" he said and then ran off in the direction of his house.

I watched him turn the corner and then I started to make my way to the center of town. I had walked about a block when I felt the presence of some one fallowing.

"You know I have killed for lesser mistakes" I said and I didn't recognize the chakra signature.

"That was a nice thing you did back there, I don't think that I have seen you around here befor yet you wear a leaf forehead protector," came the masculine voice of a man as I felt him fall into step with me.

"for one those boys shouldn't have picked on him and any one with a heart would have helped him, two you haven't seen me around here, I haven't been here long and I have a leaf forehead protector because I am a leaf village shinobi" I said not even looking at him as he walked to my left.

"Where are you from?" he asked with that I turned to look at him. He was taller them me and he had his face covered up by a mask and his left eye with his forehead protector.

"I have to go now, see you latter….." I said holding out my hand

"Kakashi Hatake" he said wile grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"Ok, well see yah Hatake" and with that I diapered in a puff of smoke. Not seeing the look if surprise on his face at the way I had exited the scan. I reappeared a few blocks away when I looked around I was shocked at what I saw.

Lily was standing at the entrance to the Uchiha compound. She looked around and saw no one on the street so she entered the compound curiosity getting the better of her. As she walked through she noticed that it looked run down.

'Stupid brat could have at least taken care of the place, just because all the people are dead doesn't mean you can let the place go to hell' she thought as she got deeper into the village.

After a wile of her looking around she felt a chakra signature moving her way from the front of the compound. She jumped up on one of the polls and sat there waiting to see who it was. She had an idea but she wanted to see if it was him. She had never seen him befor and she wanted to see what he looked like. She didn't notice when she subconsciously activated her sharingan.

After a little bit a boy with a high collared blue, back knee length shorts. And his hair looked like a chickens but walked down the street towards where she was stationed on the poll. When she got closer to her his head snapped up to where she was and he seemed to be frozen in place at the site of her silhouette agents the full moon. (Like itachi was the night that he killed all of his clan)

'Looks like I underestimated his ability to sense ma I should have hide my chakra' she thought and with that she razed her pointer finger and middle finger to her lips. A few seconds latter she was gone leaving a stunned Sasuke behind.

She reappeared out side the compound and headed to the nearest fast food palace.

(Sasuke's POV)

"Ok, that's it for training for to day I want you at the bridge at the same time I the morning" his sensei said to his team as he walked to the exit of training ground 7.

Sasuke having spent the whole day training headed strait home.

As I was walking towards my house I felt a presence above me when I looked I froze. A flash back from the night when 'he' murdered my clan flashed befor my eyes. There was a figure on tip of the poll right in front of me. But what got me where the eyes of the silhouette. They where sharingan eyes but befor I could get a better look the figure razed it's and thin it was gone in a puff of smoke.

I stood there staring at the same spot for what felt like hours but was only minuets.

'I must have been imagining it, I spent too much time in the sun today during training' with that thought he headed home for a needed nights rest.

(Back to lily)

She put her key in the lock and turned it. When she got in she saw the girls in the living room. Loekie was lying on her back on the floor throwing a kunai up in the air and kitchen it. Tara was sharpening her sword as she sat on one of the love sets and Venna was sitting on the other love set reading one of her books.

"Where is Tori?" lily asked not seeing her feline friend.

"She said she was going hunting" Loekie said then she saw what lily had in her hand "what' that?"

"Well since you lost the scroll with all the dishes and cooking utensils, I went out and got us some take out" lily said moving to the kitchen the girls fallowing. "There's sesame chicken, and beef fried rice"

Lily noticed the patio door was open and new that was for Tori to get back in when she was dune. The girl sat and ate as they talked about random things.

"I saw the brat" lily said as she put a peace of sesame chicken in her mouth. The other girls stopped what they where doing.

"So?"

"so nothing I was walking around in the compound and I felt him approach, I jumped up a pole and waited, I wanted to see what he looks like I underestimated him and didn't hide my chakra and he say me… well he saw my silhouette then he froze that's when I transported myself out side the compound and left to get some food" lily explained.

"I wonder why he froze." Venna asked.

"Who knows he was probably scared, fucking chicken" Loekie said and they all went back to eating.

"I'm going to the training grounds tomorrow around six do any of you want to join me?" lily asked as they all headed to their rooms for the night. Loekie and Tara both shook there heads and entered there rooms.

"I'll go I don't want to get to behind in my training" Venna said then she entered her room and shut her door.

"Good night" she yelled to them she got a few grunts in respond.

She walked back into the kitchen and put the left over's in the fridge. She felt Tori's chakra signature heading to there new home. A few minutes letter the cat jumped up on the balcony and walked in shutting the door with her nose. (Sliding door)

"Did you get something to eat?" lily asked as she went over to lock the door.

"Of course I did, what do you take me for a kitten?" Tori said in a sarcastic voice.

'well I'm heading off to bed are you going to join?" lily asked as she walked through the kitchen door. (The kind that swings open and shut)

"Yah" was her answer as they made there way to her room. Lily changed into a pare of black shorts and a black mussel shirt and climbed under her black, red and dark green confuter. Tori climbed on the end of the bed and laid dawn. The last thing lily remembered thinking was that she couldn't wait for the chunin exams.

There was a figure standing in front of her. For some reason she felt like she knew this person. The way her long gray hair fell down her back. The way even at her old age she always held herself with pride and she stood tall. As she got closer it hit her and it hit her hard.

"Mikaa" she said as she walked faster to get to the person she saw as a motherly figure. But then she saw the man running at Mikaa. She couldn't see his face; he was nothing but a blur. "MIKAA RUN WATCH OUT"

But no matter how fast she ran she didn't seem to be getting any closer. No matter how loud she yelled it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Lily dropped to her knees as she watched as the figure stabbed Mikaa. Then time speed up and Mikaa was right In front of her a big poll of blood around them.

"M-Mikaa please I can fix this don't die please," lily pleaded but every time she tried to get her healing jutsu to work it wouldn't. "Come on come on, Work"

"Dragon why weren't you there, why didn't you come to help me?" Mika asked her as her eyes seem to get distant. Then she drew her last breath and her eyes clouded over.

"No, Mikaa I tried please I tried to get to you don't go don't leave me here" lily cried into the dead women's chest.

Lily sat bolt up in bed crying. She couldn't no matter how hard she tried stop shaking. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. She didn't even hear the door open or hear some on run down the hall yelling for the other occupants to wake up. A few minuets latter she felt three sets of arms around her and she felt something wet on her knee.

"Lily its ok it was just a dream" someone said in her ear. She looked up to see blood red eyes looking back at her.

"Venna?"

"Yah lily it's me" Venna said trying to calm there leader and sister down.

"I tried to save her Rabbit, I tried but I couldn't get to her in time and know she's dead because of me" lily cried into her shoulder.

"What happened to her Tori?" Loekie asked. Not knowing what to do.

"I woke up to her tossing and turning, when I couldn't get her to wake up I tried to get out of the room, but she had shut the door and I couldn't and that's when Tara upend the door and went to get you girls" the feline who had her head rested on lily's knee explained. Lily looked up at them. With pleading in her eyes.

All of the girls stayed there till she fell back to sleep. And then slowly they went back to there room. Tori slept along side her cub just in case she needed something to hug or cry in to.

(In the hall)

"I've never seen her brake like that" Loekie said

"Yah I know she is always so strong" Tara said.

"girls it's because where in Konaha, we all new that this would affect her more then any one else, her mother gave her up here, her father was killed her, her clan was murdered here, and we where planned to head here befor Mikaa and Sukan died" Venna explain all the girls nodded in understanding and went to there room to go to bed. They where all thinking the same thing 'tomorrows going to be a long day'

A/N: sorry it was so short I will make the next on longer. Next chap lily and the girls take the test, surprise a teacher, stun a teacher, meet Hinata, make a deal with Hinata, get a another member added to there mission. And they might meet Neji.

How did you like the part where she sees Sasuke for the first time?

I will try to up date at least once a week.

Well R and R please

Your's truly

Secret World


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all its secret world

I don't own naruto even though I wish I did I don't (goes in corner and cries)

Chapter six: changes

Lily woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off above her head. She got up and opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a pare of black baggy cupres, a black mussel shirt, her fish net under shirt, along with a black sweat shirt. With that she closed her drawers and grabbed her bindings and her wrappings and put it all on her bed.

There was a yawn from behind her and she turned to stair at Tori. "So cub are you ok"

"Yah I'm fine Tori thanks for asking, I'm going to take a quick shower could you do me a favor and wake Venna up" with that Lily walked out the door and into the bathroom.

(Lily POV)

I quickly washed all that sweat and dirt off my body and hoped out of the shower. I ran my brush through my hair and put it up in my usual pony tail. I thin wrapped a towel around my body and left the bathroom to get dressed in my room.

I put on my underwear and cupreese. Then I bound my chest and put on my fish shirt. (Or mesh whatever you want to call them) on top of that I put on my black mussel shirt and black zip up sweat shirt. Then I used the wrapping and wrapped up my right leg all the way to my knee. I tied my forehead protector loosely around my neck. (Like Hinata)

I fastened my weapon pouch around my waste and my kunai pouch went on my left thigh. I looked at the green scroll that sat on top of my dresser. I pondered if I wanted to bring any of my other weapons with me that where sealed in it. Finely decided that I was good with what I had with me and went out and headed to the kitchen. As I passed the bathroom I herd some moving around. 'Well I guess Venna is getting dressed.

"Venna, I'm going to heat up some of the left over's from last night, we are going to have to go into the shopping district today and get some of the stuff where lacking" lily said through the door.

"Yah and we need to get some pant to, I can't stand all this white" Venna said as she opened the bathroom door. "The others are still sleeping so we will have to leave a key on the counter for them and a note to meet us at the academy; I plan on getting in as much training as possible"

The two girls headed to the kitchen and heated up some of the left over are from the night befor in the microwave. They sat there and ate in silence until lily spoke.

"Not what I would call an ideal breakfast but at least it something. We have the eggs and other breakfast food but that doesn't help if we can't cook it," lily said in an amused tone. She watched as a smile spread across Venna's face.

Lily was glade that she wasn't talking about what happened the night befor. If she would have been all the way awake she would have known that it was a dream. But she was half a sleep and she wasn't able to compose herself. Lily stood up and walked over to one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulled out a pen and paper. She thought for a second and then began to scribble a note down.

Hay

Me and Venna are out training, if you change you mind about going we will either running around the city perimeter or we will be in the training grounds.

If you don't come remember that we have to meet at the academy at 10:00 o'clock. Do not be late. Just because we are in the city dose not mean that you can let you guard down, dress in full ninja gear and have at least you weapon pouch and kunai pouch on you at all times.

You never know who could slip in to the village. Just yesterday we did it. Eat something befor 10:00 please. And I will meet you there.

Dragon

With that she pulled a key out of her pocket and set it on top of the note. By the time she turned around Venna was all ready waiting by the front door Tori in tow. Lily walked over and slipped her ninja sandals on.

"So what do you want to do first? Train or do our running?" lily said as the exited the apartment.

"Let's do the running, we can figure out what we are going to do today after the test," Venna said and the girls started to walk to the front gates.

"so we are going to get dishware and other tings like that that we need, what else are we going to do" Venna asked as the got closer and closer to the gates of Konaha. Tori looking around at the city.

"well, I was thinking that each of us can pick a special shop that we want to go in and with in that shop we all have to either buy something or get something dune there," lily said with a smile. By this time they had gotten to the front gates. The same guards that where there yesterday where there today.

"Hello, nice morning is it not?" Venna asked in her small voice as we got near then. He eyed Tori as if he had never seen a panther befor.

"Yes it is, not where are you young ladies heading to?" one of the guards said then he spotted the forehead protectors and he relaxed his stance.

"for one we are just doing our morning run, and two just because we have head bands on dose not mean you should put your guard down we could have easily been enemy nin" lily stated at the man and he smiled and nodded to her. With that the two girls ran out of the gate and started the laps around the city. (Yes I know what you thinking, how the guards didn't recognize them but like I said it was the same thing itachi used on the guard when he entered the city, you can make people forge that they ever saw you) As they ran out of sit Venna started laughing and they had to stop so that she didn't hurt her self.

"Did you see the look on his face when you said that it was hilarious," she said once she finely settled down and they began there running again.

(End or there running)

The girls finished there last lap around the city and went to the entrance gate. Just as they where entering the guards where switching shifts.

"Hay ma'am can I see you papers," the new guard asked as they walked in.

"Hey there fine they where just out training" the guard from earlier said as he sent a smirk our way. Lily and Venna started there walk to the training grounds. When they got there lily sat down to meditate wile Venna went over and started to hit the log that was set up. For the rest of the time that they had until they had to meet at the school lily practiced with her kekki genkai and Venna with her Taijutsu.

As we approached the school I saw the other girls waiting. Tori ran over to greet them. The girls and I entered the school and headed to the class room. When we entered we saw a brunet male with a thick scar across his nose sitting at one of the desks. He didn't seem to saprised by Tori so lily suspected that one of his students must have had an animal to. (Kiba)

"You girls must be the ones that are taking the genin exams, my name if Iruka" he started he grabbed the folders that where on his desk. Lily suspected that they where the ones with there fake names on them. "ok could you stand in line in front of the chalk board at least a arms with apart from each other and then state your name, I have to take a picture to up date up date you files with this picture will also go on your ninja papers" he explained to them. All of the girls walked over in front of the chalk board and stood arms with apart.

"Ok will go from right to left" he said as he pulled out the camera and stud in front of Venna. "Ok what's you name"

"Rabbit" she said Iruka looked at her funny then he looked at all the names on the files. He had a frown on his face and then looked like he was going to say something but he stopped his self. He opened Venna's file and his eyes widened. Lily suspected that he had just read her ninja information. He recovered quickly and took Venna's picture. Then he moved down to Loekie. "What is you name?"

"My name is Fox," he opened the file with her name on it. This time he didn't look to saprised because he had all ready seen Venna's and her file looked almost the same. He took Loekie's picture and put it in her file then he moved on to Tara.

"My name is Doe" she stated. He took her picture and then opened her file again it didn't have any effect on him as he looked over it. He set her picture down in the file and then moved in front.

"I suspect that the Panther is yours, we have to take a picture of her to and put it in you file" he said as he looked down at Tori. Tori was still in her vest and still had her head band around her neck. "Ok, I take it you Dragon" he got a nod in reply.

When he opened her file and started to read his eyes widened and he started to make choking noises. Then he looked up at her and then down at the file. Lily got curious and walked over and looked at her file. She saw that every thing was the same. But any mention on her real name was replaced with her nick name and any mention about

Her sharingan or her byakugan where gone. Iruka looked up at her with a shocked look on her face.

Is there any problem with my file Iruka sensei?" she asked him. Like her foster parents when lily talked she always had a calm emotion less voice. And she always had an air of authority and power about her. Even though she was quiet when she did talk (wasn't often she liked to keep quiet as much as possible) her deep feminine voice seemed to carry through out the room so that every on could hear her and her voice also was smooth and gentle because of that people tended to underestimate her.

"No, there is nothing wrong with you file, please stand in front of the chalkboard so that I can take you picture," he asked nicely. After he took her picture and put it in her folder he turned and looked at lily. "So what is the panther's name?"

"My name is Tori" Iruka head snapped to where Tori was sitting beside me. "Yes I can talk, and I said my name Is Tori do you need me to spell that you for you, you stupid human?" Tori said. She tended to get annoyed when people talked down to her. Or If

People ignored her.

It looked like Iruka was debating on weather he should yell at her or not then it looked like decided the latter was better. He snapped a picture of Tori and put it in lily's file after a scribbled a few things in it.

"ok, I think that it is pointless for you to take the test because of the level that you four are on but it is the rules, the test consists of three parts the first is a written test so if you would take your seats then we can get started" he said to them

When the girls sat down the teacher put a sheet of paper in front of them and then sat at his desk. When lily looked at the test she sighed and started top answer the questions. They where so easy her and the girls were dune in less thin five minuets.

"Your dune all ready?" Iruka asked and he was greeted with a nod from all of the girls. "Ok bring them up here and I will correct them"

(Some where else in the village)

"Hinata, the Hokage would like to see you in his office right away" a ninja said to the girl with short black blue hair and then he took off.

The girl looked back at her sensei and team mates "its fine Hinata will see you latter" her sensei said and Hinata started to make her way to the Hokage tower.

When she got there she was sent straight up to the hokage's office. She knocked on the door and was told to enter. The Hokage was sitting behind his desk and he motioned for her to take a seat.

I quietly walked over to a seat in front of the Hokage. "y-you wanted t-to see me l-lord Hokage" she stuttered.

"Yes Miss Hyuga, I have a vary important mission for you but you have to promise me that you will not tell a sole about the information that I give to you in this room, do you understand" he asked her in a serious tone of voice.

"Yes I d-do sir" she said looking at him.

With that the Hokage told her all about lily, about her past and what she had been through. About her mother and father and that she was her cousin. He told her about her file and all of the information in it. Then he told how important it was that she didn't tell a sole about it not even her friends or father.

"I understand h-Hokage" I was deep in thought trying to process all of the information that she had just learned from the old man sitting in front of me. I was happy that I had a female cousin, but sad because I couldn't tell my other cousin about his sister. I wanted to get to know her so I agreed to the terms that the Hokage gave me. I also understood why it was impotent not to tell anyone on her parentage. Then the Hokage started to tell her about a new development that had occurred that day.

(With the girls at the academy)

The girls had found out that the second test had been throwing kunai at targets. And for the third they had to make three clones. It wasn't hard for the girls because they could do the advanced jutsu. The shadow clone jutsu.

"Since you girls all ready have forehead protectors I don't need to give you one" he said and then the girls herd the door open up at the back of the class room. When they turned around they saw that the Hokage had just walked in. but what had caught lily's eye' was the girl behind him. (You know what kind of clothes Hinata weirs). Lily looked at what she was wearing, and then at what her girls where wearing.

Venna had on a black short sleeve shirt and white capris, her kunai pouch was strapped to her right leg and her weapons pouch was around her waste. Her hair was on a pony tail at the nap of her neck. She had her forehead protector tied around her neck like always.

Loekie was in a pair of red capris and a red shirt that said 'If your rich, I'm single' every thing else was the same as her sister but her hair was hanging lose. She had her forehead protector tied around her right thigh.

Tara was wearing a green skirt with black skin tight shorts on under it, then she was wearing a black shirt that said 'Stupid Ville population you her arms had wrappings on them all they way up an under the sleeves of her shirt. Her weapons pouch was around her waste and her kunai pouch was around her left thigh. Tara had her forehead protector tied around her right wrist.

She was drawn from her thoughts when she noticed the Hokage start to speak. "Iruka how did the girls do?" he all ready know the answer but he asked any way.

"They truly are amazing, got everything 100 if not better" he said to the Hokage.

"Iruka could I please talk to the girls in privet for a few seconds" the Hokage asked. When they where shere that he was all the way gone the Hokage started to speak again.

"ok girls the plan in still the same but the elders thought it best that I send another ninja from Konaha with you, so I have decided to sent Hinata along with you that way you can have more time to get to know each other." He explained to them. When he saw them nodded in expectance he turned and exited the room and then the school.

The girls stud there for a second in silence and then the silence was broken by Loekie's bright voice.

"Hinata you know that you didn't just gain Dragon as family, we come along to so just think of us as you new sisters ok" she said with a huge smile on her face. When Hinata smiled and blushed they all turned to look at Lily to see her have a sad look on her face.

"you know, I have wanted to meet you, your sister and my brother for a long time but because of the situation I couldn't, I don't want you to hate me for not coming sooner" lily started to explain to Hinata.

"Lily, you d-don't need to e-e-explain the Hokage told m-me everything, a-and I u-understand," she stuttered out and crossed the room so that she was standing next to the girls. Lily couldn't help but notice something.

"Hinata have you always stuttered like that?" lily asked

"My m-mother told me o-once that i-i-it was because I-I am n-nervous" Hinata said again. Lily thought for a second about the medical training she had gone through and also about what she had learned.

"what if I told you that it wasn't because of you nerves, don't get me wrong your nerves make it worse but it is something you where born with, and it is fixable" lily said. She noticed how Hinata's eyes light up when she said that. "It would take about 4 treatments 2 per week, but I know I can fix it for you if that's what you want"

"y-you would do t-that f-f-for me?" Hinata asked.

"Yah under one condition," lily said, "you have to use it to you advantage, you can't let any one know that you don't stutter any more, that means you have to fake ok"

Lily watched as Hinata thought for a few minuets and then she nodded. Lily walked forwarded and her hand started to glow, she put her hand to Hinata's throat and held it there for a few sounds then took it off.

"Ok I will have to do that again on Saturday, next Tuesday and then next Saturday and you shouldn't have this problem any more" lily explained.

"t-thank you lily, now where d-do you want to go?" Hinata asked them.

"Well first you should know that you can't call us by our real names unless we say its ok, we don't want people to know our names yet," lily said

"ok, oh I a-almost for g-got, the hHokage said that I-if you make I-it past the s-second test t-then ha can't hid you names a-anymore" lily was mad at first but she new that it would have happened on way or another. "What w-was he talking a-about?"

"we are going to take place in the chunin exams next month, and if we make it past the second test then he cant hid our names for the third" lily explained. "I will tell you where we are going after me and Rabbit explain our idea to the rest of the girls" but befor she could finish Iruka walked back in the door carrying some papers.

"I'm glad your still here, these are you ID papers that you will need to get in and out of the Villages" he said and thin he handed them to them. "I have to go now but I hope to see you girls around town some time" and with that he left again.

"h-he helps o-out the h-Hokage now t-that all of the s-students have g-graduated" Hinata explained to them.

"ok like I said, the plain is that we go to the shopping district of the town each of us picks a store and every one has to get at least one thing from of dune in the store" lily explained to them. "Hinata you don't have to participate if you don't want to" lily said

"NO, I-I mean no I w-want to" she said as a blush crept on her face because of her yelling.

"Ok, how dose that sound to you two" lily asked Tara and Venna. They nodded there head to her.

"Tori you don't have to come" lily said to the feline. Hinata had eyed the cat when she entered the room but she had thought that it would be rude to stare to she kept her curious eyes away from the cat.

"No I'm fine I want to come and see what trouble you girls get in to" when Tori started talking Hinata's eye widened.

"M-my friend a-and team mate K-Kiba has a dog, b-but him a-and h-his family a-are the only ones w-who understand him, he c-can't speak English" Hinata said in one breath.

"Well, I can talk and I would like to say welcome to the pride" Tori said referring to what they called there little group.

"um Lions and some other felines travel and live in a pride, our sensei Mikaa's nick name was lion and our other sensei Sukan's nick name was tiger, we have a panther as part of out group and in a pride the females do the hunting and fighting so that's why we are a pride" Loekie explained to her.

"Ok, n-now I get it" she informed them. "I am h-honored Tori to join you pride, now I will t-take you t-to that shopping d-district"

With that the girls fallowed there new member out of the building. They walk for a wile until she stopped in her tracks and turned to them with a smile on her face.

"This is the start of the shopping district" she informed them.

"from this point on look at every shop, remember each of us get to pick a shop if your lucky I might decide on two for each, but keep you eyes out" with that the girls started to walk down the street. After some time Tara stopped them and then pointed to a cloths shop. I want to go in to that one"

The girls entered and all separated to look around. Lily along with Tori found out that this was not just a cloth shop but other ninja supplies where sold here like bindings and wrappings. (Bindings are just material that you bind a females chest with so her boobs don't bounce and get in the way) lily grabbed a few bindings in black, white and dark green. She then grabbed some wrappings in the same colors. (Wrappings are what you see them have on there legs and arms in the series). She got some black steal reinforced fingerless gloves. And a whole new ninja outfit. (Tara mad her get it for the chunin exams, but she like it to) she also got some bras, underwear, skin tight black and dark green shorts.

When she got to the front she saw that the other girls where waiting for her. She had them ring it all up together and then she pulled a card out of a pocket in her weapons pouch to pay, It took Hinata some time to stop insisting that she pay for her self. (I know they don't have credit cards but its much easer and I want them to have them)

Lily sealed each of there stuff in separate scrolls and handed them to there owners. And the girls all walked out of the store again they where walking for a wile when Loekie pointed to a barber shop.

"I have wanted a change for a wile, lets go" with that the girls entered the shop Tori sate by the door watching what the girls where doing.

Loekie walked up to the empty set and sat down to wait. There was only on person working that day so they all had to wait there turning. Loekie was talking quietly to the women befor she got to work. On the end Loekie's hair was all chin length except for her bands that neatly covered her forehead until just below her eye brows.

Next up was Venna. She had her ends trimmed and then to every ones surprise she had the tips dyed black. The black tips went about two inches up.

Tori had her ends clipped and then she had her ends dyed white. The white went about three inches up.

Hinata just had her ends clipped and then she got out of the chair so that lily could sit down. Lily had her ends clipped, but she had her bangs cut so they where about three inches above her belly button. Lily gave the women her card so that she could pay.

The girls exited the store again. This time Venna had them go just next door to a pet shop. The girls walked through the door and went there separate ways. Hinata for the cats, Loekie and Venna went for the dogs, Tara went for the birds, and lily and Tori went for the big birds.

Venna and Loekie both decided on dogs. The dogs where not puppies but they where still young enough to bond with. Venna's was a black female half wolf half husky and Loekie's was that ones sister but she was all white they both had goldish eyes. Lily all ready had Tori so she didn't have to get anything, Tara didn't want one so they all let her slide without getting one and Hinata said her dad wouldn't let her.

When lily called over one of the story keepers she asked if they could place there animals in the back until they came back latter that day. The women agreed and she placed them in the back. Then the girls got all that they need for the pets and lily paid. After she did that she again sealed it all into scrolls and handed it to there owners.

A little ways down the street Hinata stopped them at an appliance and house weir store. Lily got pots, pans, glasses, plates, and silver where. After sealing all of that stuff they walked out side. One of the last shops on the street was a tattoo and piercing place. Lily pointed top the shop and they all went in. Tori said she would wait out side because animals where not allowed.

"How may I help you ladies," the man asked as they walked in.

"Well I want a few tattoos dune, I don't know about them but I all ready know what I want. Lily was used to pain so six tattoos wasn't that much for her.

She got a kunai tattooed to the back of both calves. Then she drew out a summoning seal and had him tattoo to both of her wrists, on her upper back in between her shoulder blades she had an old Celtic cross tattooed and on her neck she had the love symbol tattooed (like on garra's forehead, but she got it dune for Mikaa and Sukan). The man told her to rub the stuff her gave in a bottle on it every morning and every night and to not let them bet dry befor Monday.

Venna and Loekie had they Ying-Yang sine split in half. Loekie had the white half with the black dot on her lower back and Venna had the black side with the white dot on her lower back. Both of then where surrounded on red and gold flames. Hinata didn't get anything because she said her dad wouldn't allow it. Tori got a butterfly on her left shoulder. When the girls where dune they all went back to pick up there animals.

They put the dogs on leashes because they didn't know if they would run off of not. Hinata and the girls went there sprit ways. They said that they would see her on the mission and went in the direction they new there home was. When they arrived home lily and the girls unsealed all of the stuff that they had got that day. Lily put all of the kitchen stuff away. Then she got started on making dinner.

When lily was dune she yelled for the girls to come eat. They had spaghetti and garlic cheese bread. All through dinner they talked about what they had dune that day and the things that they had got.

"yes I have to admit that I'm not going to be able to got to training, because the tattoos are making me a little sore now shut up and leave me alone" lily said and all of the girls laughed at her.

"Why did you get all those at one time?" Venna asked.

"Because I didn't know if I could bring myself to do it next time" lily said to them. After that the girls all took turns in the shower befor they headed of to bed. But befor they did lily yelled through the door.

"Just because I cant train doesn't mean I'm letting you off your all going tomorrow, and I'll just watch and give pointers" lily heard three sets of groans from the room befor she shut her door.

"lily can you leave that open just a crack so that I can get out if I need to" Tori asked from her spot on the bed. Lily cracked the door open a little and then went and changed into a pare of black shorts and a black short sleeved shirt.

(With Hinata)

Hinata had a smile on her face all the way back to the Hyuga compound. She couldn't help it she had a cousin that didn't judge her and hate her because of something she couldn't controlled. And now she felt like she had three new sisters that actually cared about her.

I had a lot of fun today. I felt bad when I couldn't get a tattoo like them or get an animal but I know that my father would go ballistic if I did. When my house came into view I felt my heart drop tow inches. I would have to go in there and listen to my father and his speeches on how I'm not strong enough. Then my cousin will join in on how he could help. But I new he only offered so that he could have the chance to rub it in my face. I wonder if I could get Dragon to train me.

Hinata walked in the front door and walked up to her room. She unsealed the stuff in her scrolls and put them away. Then she got cleaned up and headed down to dinner with her family. When she walked in the room she saw that her father, sister and cousin where all there. She couldn't help but stare at Neji as she walked to her spot. She could see that him and lily did look a lot alike but lily must have got some things from her mother to because they weren't exactly alike.

"Hinata your late" her fathers emotionless voice rand out to her.

"s-sorry father I had to p-put some stuff away" Hinata kept her eyes on the table.

"Hay you didn't stutter that much" Hinabi stated to her sister.

"Yes I noticed that to" her father said

"M-m…." Hinata started

"Look at me when you are speaking" her father scolded.

"M-My friend has been helping m-me with m-m nerves" Hinata said as she looked at her father.

"Where have you been all day" her father asked her. As he sipped his tea.

"The h-Hokage asked me t-to show s-some new g-girls around t-town, and I-I have a new m-mission o-n Monday with t-them" she explained.

"so those where the girls that lee said he saw you with today, he told me that he saw you go into a tattoo shop" Neji spook for the first time that night.

"What where they doing in a tattoo shop, Hinata you didn't get a tattoo did you?" her father questioned her.

"n-no father d-dragon, Rabbit, fox, and D-doe got tattoos" Hinata told her father.

"They did what did they get?" Hinabi asked her. Hinata noticed that everyone was listening.

"well Rabbit a-and Fox a-are t-twins, they g-got the Ying-Yang symbol o-on there lower back, w-well they had it split I-in half and they b-both got a peace of it, Doe got a butterfly on h-her shoulder, and D-Dragon got s-six tattoos" she heard her father choke on his tea just a little when she said that.

"She got six of them?" she father questioned her.

"y-yes she got a k-kunai tattooed on e-each calf, then s-she got a t-tattoo on each w-wrist, she got a cross in-between she shoulder blades, and she got love on the back of her neck," Hinata explained. Inside she was cursing Neji for opening his mouth.

"And you have to go on a mission with those girls on Monday?" her father asked.

"y-yes, we are leaving e-early Monday m-morning" Hinata stuttered.

"Do they know that you weak" her father asked. But after he finished his sentence they herd a growl from the room door. They looked over and there was a black panther.

"Hinata is not weak, and you should not tell her so" the panther said

I watched as Tori walked in the room. Every member immediately jumped up and into a fighting stance.

"T-Tori what are y-you doing h-here" Hinata asked from her spot at the table. As soon as my family heard that they relaxed a little bit.

"Dragon forgot to ask you if you wanted to train with the group tomorrow." Tori said as she came to stand in front of Hinata and then ate down. "Why dose this man call you weak Hinata"

"Who are you and what are you doing on my house?" Hinata's father questioned.

"I would have thought that I mad myself clear as to why I was here" Tori's mean raspy voice growled out to him. "as to how I got in one of you left a window open so I came in to talk to Hinata, Hinata if you want to came train meet where we told you we where at" Tori said as she stood up.

"I-I will o-open the f-front d-door for y-you, t-tell Dragon that I will t-try to come" Hinata said as she too stud up.

"Well Dragon doesn't know that I'm here there all sleeping so I will tell her in the morning, if you can come we start at 6:00 tomorrow" she told her as they walked to the front door. They could fell there stares of her family on there back. Once Tori was out of site Hinata closed the door.

"F-father I-I'm not hungry I'm g-going to go up t-to my room" with that Hinata went up stares and went to bed.

A/N: I know the chapter ended stupid but that's all I got and I need her father to know about the girls and Tori, I also wanted Tori to see Neji.

I made it so that as soon as they graduate they are considered adults. There for they can get tattoos with out parents signature.

She got a lot becaouse they all mean something or are for something you will find out latter.

Hope you liked the chapter and can't wait to here from you

Secret world


	7. Chapter 7

Hi secret world hope you like my story so far.

I had a few people tell me they didn't like it because they thought that with her having what she has she was to strong.

It's not only that but she has been training since the day she could walk. (Baby's start walking befor one usually) so she has had at least 11 years of training. She is going to be stronger then naruto and them in that aspect.

Chapter 7: Wednesday through Friday

Lily woke up to her alarm going off. She got up out of bed and went to her dresser. She grabbed green capris, a green mussel shirt, a mesh shirt (its sleeves went down to her elbows) her dark green wrappings and bindings. After she put all that on her bed she walked towards the door.

"Tori, could you please wake them up they are going training today, no matter what" with that lily exited her room and went into the shower. She took her usual five minute shower and got out. She ran a brush through her hair and put it up into a pony tail. She then wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her room. She put on her underwear and bound her chest.

"So Tori are they up" she asked the feline that was on the bed.

"Yes, there slowly making they way into the world of the living," Tori said with a yawn.

"Tori what where you doing last night that your so tiered from?" lily asked as she wrapped her legs from just below the knee up.

"I went out exploring….and visited Hinata" the last part was a whisper.

"You did what?" lily asked as she pulled her pants on and looked up at the cat.

"well I invited her to come training with us, I thought that it would be a good idea because then you can see what she is capable of and since you are vary skilled in the Hyuga stile you can help her with what she needs to know" Tori stated as she curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed.

"So it was only her that saw you then" lily asked as she wrapped her arms from the elbow up.

"well I was going to wait in her room for her, but I heard her father insulting her and I just lost it and went down to correct him" Tori said as she kept one eye open to watch lily reaction.

"YOU WHAT" lily yelled as she pulled her mesh shirt on and turned to look at Tori "who else was there, I didn't want the Hyuga's knowing about me, if your not blind you can see that I look almost exactly like my father and my brother who happens to be his carbon copy from what Sukan told me"

"Well, I didn't think about that I just wanted to help Hinata out," Tori said as she sat up. Lily felt the worry radiating off of her.

"It's ok I over reacted, we where going to have to meet Neji anyway because of our plan with the old man" lily said as she pulled on her green mussel shirt. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed the bottle of stuff that the man at the tattoo shop told her to put on. She rubbed it on the tattoos that where on her legs and then the ones that where on her arms.

Lily walked over to the door and opened it up. "Who out there is finished showering and everything" she yelled out the door.

"I am, why" Loekie said as she stuck her head out of her bedroom door.

"I need you to rub this on the tattoos on my back, the guy at the shop said I needed to put it on in the morning and I can't reach it" lily explained as Loekie walked into her room and took the bottle, Lily lifted up her shirts. She felt Loekie pull the bindings up a little and put some in the one in-between my shoulder blades then she carefully pulled it back down. Then she rubbed it on the one on my neck.

"Don't they hurt?" Loekie asked as she pointed to the one on her back. "This one is giving me a little trouble, but I'm fine you on the other hand have six of them" Loekie said to her as she screws the cap back on the bottle.

"the only ones that hurt are the ones on my legs and the one on my neck" lily said as she walked out her room on the way to the kitchen, "tell the others that I'm making eggs and bacon for breakfast" lily said as Loekie reentered her own room. All she received in answer was a nod.

As lily passed the door she herd a vary quiet knock. She walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole. Hinata was standing in front of the door with her hands behind her back.

I opened the door just as she was raising her hand to knock again. When she saw me she blushed and put her hand down. "Glade you could make it Hinata, I am vary sorry if Tori caused any trouble with your dad" she said as she closed the door behind Hinata.

"I did no such thing, he said some mean things to Hinata and I wasn't going to have it she is part of the pride now after all" Tori said as she came down the hall. She walked up to them and sat down. "So he let you out to train with us then"

"well, h-he said that if a-any of you could m-make me better it would b-be a miracle, but I k-know that he d-doesn't mean it h-he just wants me t-to get stronger" Hinata said as she fallowed lily who had begun to walk to the kitchen.

"That bull shit, but its nun of my business… for now" lily said as she got out the pans that she would need to make breakfast. "Hinata did you eat this morning?'

"No, I-I wanted to m-make sure I got h-here on time," Hinata said as she sat down and watched lily the food ready.

"Oh good morning Hinata" Tara said as she entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Dragon, Fox said that you where making eggs and bacon when is it going to be dune I'm starved'

"In a few minutes, are the others coming" lily asked as she flipped some of the eggs in the pan.

"Yah, Rabbit is getting dressed for training and Fox is talking to her they'll be in here in a minute" as she said that Loekie and Venna walked in the kitchen.

"So, Hinata are you going to train with us today?" Venna asked as she took a seat at the table next to Hinata.

"Warning, Dragon works us like slaves out there" Loekie said as she sat down next to Tara and across from Venna.

"Stop lying fox, and could you please set the table for me" lily asked as she finished up making breakfast. Loekie got back up and walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the plates for all of them and then the silverware and glasses.

"Well, I'm not lying you do work us like slaves" Loekie said with a chuckle.

"I work you as hard as you need to be worked to improve" lily said as she sat down and gave everyone there food. And pored some milk in everyone's glasses.

"So what are we doing today Dragon," Tara asked as she began eating.

"You'll see when the time is right" lily said with a smile on her face.

"Dame she's going to make us make up for the training we missed yesterday" Loekie said.

"You don't know that" lily said.

"That look on you face tells it all Dragon" Tara said as she slouched lower in her chair.

"Well will see when we get to training" lily said.

The girls sat in silence as they ate. Hinata was glade that she could eat a meal with out people telling her that she was week and a disgrace. When they where all done they put there plates and stuff in the sink.

"Ok, I'm going to get my sweater and my weapons and meet you by the front door" lily said. Tori and the girls all left the kitchen to wait for her.

"Well we have to feed Toke and Muke" Venna said.

Lily chose to only bring her kunai pouch and her weapons pouch. Which she strapped in there places and then she grabbed her baggy sleeveless dark green sweater and went to the front door. She slipped on her ninja sandals then her and the girls headed out.

I started to walk for the entrance gate wile Tori and the girls fallowed in my foot steeps. "Hinata how many laps around Konaha do you think you can do?" lily asked as she looked back at Hinata.

"In full run or at stead pace?" Hinata asked.

"Full run" Lily said.

"Well I think about 10" Hinata said.

"Well you going to have to pull of five more thin that today" lily said as they neared the front gate. "I will be watching you today because I don't want my tattoo getting infected from all the dirt and I can't cover it up because it all ready hurts a little" as she finished they made it to the front gate.

"So you running again today" lily turned to see the guard from yesterday sitting at his post. But today he was on shift with Genma.

"No I'm not, But they are" lily said and then she turned to the girls. "Fifteen laps, now get the moving" Hinata and the girls ran out of the gate and started there laps.

"So Dragon how has your stay here been so far" Genma asked as lily approached them. Lily sat on the wooden table (in the series they sit behind a table like desk thing) next to them.

"It's ok" was all she said.

"Do you talk at all" Genma asked. "I haven't heard you say much at all"

"Well just yesterday she sure gave me a chewing out" the other guard said.

"She did? What she say?" Genma asked as he switched the senbon from the right side of his mouth to the left.

"I told him not to just suspect that a person is from this village, just because they have a leaf head band on" lily said then looked over at them. "Someone could have easily gotten access to one at any time"

After that they sat in silence for a wile until the girls where on there 13 lap. Then the silence was broken by Genma.

"Why aren't you running?" he asked. Lily made no move to answer him. She just stared at the woods out side Konaha. "You know it is rude to ignore people who are talking to you right?"

"I don't have to answer any question that I don't want to" lily stated turning her head to look at him. Her face and voice blank from emotions.

"Well, don't need to be so cold Ice Princess" Genma said with a laugh. "Come on I'm curious why"

"If I tell you will you shut your big mouth and leave me alone" lily asked.

"Yes I think I can do that" he answered with a smirk.

"I got some tattoos dune yesterday and I don't want problems with them so I'm not going to train for the next two days to give them time to heal"

"Where are they" the other guarded asked. (They hadn't noticed the one on her wrists yet because her hands are facing her and they hadn't seen the ones on her legs because they didn't look.)

"You know I have been talking to you and I still don't know your name" lily stated looking at him.

"Well my name it Izumo Kamizuki and the man here with me yesterday was Kotetsu Hagane" he informed me. I looked over at him again.

"Well Kamizuki you must not be that observant if you didn't see something different from yesterday" Lily said looking back at the gate as the girl passed by for the fourteenth time.

"Well, where are they?" he asked again.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone too" lily asked him. She didn't care about them knowing. She just thought it was a good deal to get them to shut up.

"Yah sure"

"I got two kunai's on my calves" she showed them her tattoos on her legs. "Then I got two on my wrists, one on my neck and then one in between my shoulder blades" she said as she showed them all to them but the last one.

"You got all those dune yesterday" Izumo asked. But lily ignored him because right then the girls walked through the gate.

"See Hinata told you she works us like slaves" Loekie said with a laugh.

"Shut up fox I all ready explained this to you" lily said as she walked up to them. The whole time her demeanor never changed even when she had been talking to the guards her face was just as emotionless as ever. She never showed emotions in public.

"Ok where going to head to training ground 11 the last one there meets my consequences" lily said and the four speed off in a race. Lily did a little wave to the guards and then raised her pointer finger and middle finger to her mouth and she was gone in a puff of smoke, Leaving behind two surprised Jounin.

When she got there she sat on one of the punching logs. She had been sitting there for about two minutes when Loekie came in the grounds then it was Venna, thin it was Tara. They all sat down and waited for Hinata to come. Two minutes latter Hinata ran in and stood in front of Lily.

"Hinata are you sure that you want to stay training with me, I can help you and improve you but you have to know that I am a bitch when it comes to training, I will push you until you brake" lily said. "Yes I know I told Fox to shut up but I wanted you to make your own mind up, know that you know, are you sure that you want to continue" Hinata sat there thinking for a little bit and thin shook her head yes.

"Well thin since you where the last one in here then I want, 100 sit ups, 20 push ups, 20 pull ups when you dune come see me and I'll see where your at in you training" Lily said. Hinata nodded and then got to work on what she was assigned lily turned around "hay Hinata don't you also have a team to train with?"

"Not right now, since I am supposed to be showing you around for this week and then I'm supposed to be going on a mission, they were sent on a mission with out me" Hinata explained. Lily satisfied with her answer went to start the other three on there training.

The whole time I was directing or correcting my friend's movements I was thinking about what Tori told me about how Hinata father treated her

"Tori you remember when I told you how my father died and why he died?" lily questioned the feline next to her.

"Yes, you told me it was because he took the place of his brother and his brother was to be executed because he killed another villages Nin" Tori answered her.

"Yah well the reason he killed another villages Nin was because the ninja tried to kid nap his daughter" lily explained. Tori sat there for a wile, wile she put two and two together. The feline's eyes widened a fraction.

"You're not telling me you think that Hiashi Hyuga is treating her this way because he blames her for his brother's death?" Tori whispered to her in a shocked voice.

"yes I do, from what I hear from you and Hinata he mistreats her mentally, and he probably uses the training to get his frustration out on her that way to, I think he loves his daughter but I think he hates her too" lily explained her way of thinking to Tori. "and because of that I also think that he is slacking in her training too, Hinata has a lot of promises I can tell that just within the time I've known her, but she needs the guts, she's been put down all her life and now that's all she thinks she can do, we have to turn that around"

"Know that you mention it, it makes sense and I have also noticed that she doesn't have the Hyuga arrogance about her too, also she probably only knows how to fight in the Hyuga Taijutsu" Tori said.

"Yah I thought the same thing, we can't let any one know what we are teaching her she needs the element of surprise" lily explained,

"Lily, you do notice that she is a lot like you in some ways right?" Tori said.

"Rely how so?" lily had noticed some things but she wanted to know what Tori thought.

"well, you both are vary quiet the only difference is that your a killer and you will kill with out second thought, she on the other hand needs to work on that, you both are small, Hyuga's are usually tall, and like you she could rise above all the other Hyuga's in power and strength with the right training" Tori informed her. Lily talked to Tori about her thoughts often. The panther was vary smart and wise. If lily needed advice about something she either went to Venna of Tori.

"so I was planning on sending her through a crash cores of what I learned, we also need to strengthen her byakugan, and if we get that far we can also teach her rotation, if she hasn't figured that out all ready" lily started "then we have to help her with her fighting, I learned Karate, Kung fu, Boxing and more, but I think we should focus her on those three and basic Taijutsu, what do you think Tori" lily asked her

"Well I think that's just right for now but we also have to widen her Jutsu list" Tori said. Over the last two years lily and the girls had been through many villages. Because her byakugan can see chakra flows and her sharingan can copy the jutsu she had been successful in stealing many jutsus and making them her own. She only had trouble when she went through a new village called the sound village. She was watching some of there genin training and she was only able to copy one of them and that had been one with a flute. A few days latter in another village lily had bought a silver flute and spent weeks perfecting what she had copied.

"Yah I was thinking that to, and it wouldn't hurt to have her train under Rabbit ether, wile I can teach her strategy Rabbit is way better at teaching it then me" Lily stated with a chuckle.

"Well….." lily cut Tori off because she felt a person a few blocks away approaching there training grounds.

"Some ones coming" lily said then she activated her Byakugan and growl deep in her throat.

"Who is it?" Tori asked. By thin the boy had all ready entered there training ground and was spying on them.

"Looks like where going to meet my brother sooner then latter" lily whispered then she yelled. "You can come out know, you suck at hiding you chakra boy"

A few seconds latter a boy taller then them with long brown hair landed next to Hinata who was in front of lily working on her Taijutsu with Venna.

They heard a gasp from Hinata "Neji w-what a-are you doing h-here"

"I don't think that, that is any of you business Hinata" he said looking at her with disgust.

"Well you fucking bastard it is our business because you are in our training grounds spying on us" Loekie said coming to stand in between Hinata and Neji. (Hinata had backed away from him)

"You know you are vary disrespectful for a Hyuga, didn't anyone ever teach you manners" Venna stated more then asked him.

"I told you once Hyuga I didn't like the way you treated Hinata, she's one of us now and we take care of our own" Tori hissed at him. That's when he turned his head Lily's way. On the out side she looked calm and emotionless. But on the inside a storm was brewing. There in front of her was her older brother, the vary same brother that she has wanted to meet for years.

"so you must be the Dragon person Hinata told us about last night, I just came to inform you your wasting you time trying to train her, she is weak and pathetic" within a blink of an eye lily was standing in front of him, arms crossed looking as calm and collected as always.

"Who are you to judge Hyuga, she is a lot stronger then you think, she just needs the right motivation" lily's voice was the same as always, it held an air of authority and emotionless power but also it was calm and soft. People who didn't know her would look past the power in her voice and think tht she was a shy timed little girl, but that was always there down fall.

Soon as Neji got a good look at her his mask fell and he had a frown on his face. "Have I seen or met you befor" to him she looked too familiar he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I have been around town for the last three days maybe you saw me in passing" lily sated. He seemed to be thinking about it for a few seconds.

"I don't think that is it but I'll let it drop for now" then he turned to leave. "And Hinata you shouldn't be late for dinner, wouldn't want you father getting mad" he said as he walked towards the exit to there grounds. By this time Tara and Venna where holding Loekie back.

"Hyuga you come near my training grounds and harass my friends again and you'll be dealing with me! Not Fox" lily state. He turned to look at her for a second.

"Are you threatening me girl" Neji asked her.

Lily raised an eye brow at him. "For one I am not a GIRL, and two no I wasn't threatening" she started. He got a cocky look in his face and went to turn. "For me to be threatening you. I would have had to say a threat, that wasn't a threat, it was a promise big difference" with that she turned away from him. But she could still see the scold on his face because she had activated her byakugan. A few seconds latter he was gone.

"Hinata it is getting late and I don't want you to get in to trouble because of me, I am going to have Tori walk you home so that I know you get there ok" she started but the look in Hinata's face told her other wise "I know that you can take care of yourself but Hinata anyone can easily be out numbered" Hinata nodded her head and started to walk back to her place when she was stopped by lily saying.

"Be at our place at 6:30 tomorrow, that's when we start your real training, and I will be pushing you hard so get a good nights sleep" again Hinata nodded and turned to walk home. The girls stayed there a little longer and trained befor they headed off to there place again.

(With Hinata)

"Tori d-do you know w-what she is going to t-train me in t-tomorrow?" she asked as they walked to her home.

"Well she wants to start you on your Byakugon and on basic Taijutsu, other then that she is unpredictable so I can't say" Tori's deep voice spoke beside her. When they made it to Hinata's front door Tori said her good byes and headed home.

When I got home I went straight up to my room to take a shower and to get some clean close on. When I got to the Dinning room I found out that I was a few minutes early and that I was the only one there. I sat down waiting for the others to arrive. The next one in to my disappointment was Neji. He just sent a cold glare my way and sat down my father and sister came in not to long after.

"So how was your training today sister?" Hinabi asked as she sat down across from her older sister.

"Well I-I had to do F-fifteen laps around K-Konaha for a w-worm up" Hinata told her with a smile on her face.

"Is it just you when you training or are there other people training with you sister?" Hinabi asked her older sister.

"well t-there are f-five of us in total, b-but only four o-of us are training, Dragon I-is training u-us" Hinata said as they began to eat. Hinata found it easier to talk to her little sister about these things. Her and her little sister always got along even though her father liked Hinabi best; it never changed the way she thought about her little sister.

"What is she training you in sister" Hinabi was always curious about everything.

"w-well today I was the l-last one to m-make it to the training g-grounds so I had t-to pay the consequences , s-so I didn't get to do m-much and when I did I-I was just sparring with R-Rabbit" Hinata said after she took a sip of tea.

"What do you mean pay the consequences? Did you win in the spar? do they all have animal names? And are you going to get one too?" Hinabi fired off her questions and then sat waiting for the answers.

"w-well the c-consequence was I-I had to do 100 sit u-ups, 20 push ups, and 20 p-pull ups, n-no I didn't win b-becaouse the spar was I-interrupted" with that she sent a look over at Neji. "Yes t-they all have animal nick n-names, no I d-don't think that I-I will be getting o-one because everyone I-in town already k-knows my real n-name"

"So what are the other's names?"

"There is Dragon, Rabbit, Fox, Doe, and you all ready know about Tori" Hinata said then she looked over at her father he had been listening to her whole conversation. "F-Father may I please b-be excused I-I have to g-get up and t-train tomorrow?" Hinata asked

"Yes you may, how late are you going to stay out tomorrow?" he asked as he went to pick up his tea cup.

"Well I-I don't know s-she said that we where g-going to start o-our real training" Hinata told him and he nodded.

"Well I will send Neji if it gets to late" he stated

"Um, F-father I don't t-think that is a g-good idea" Hinata said as she looked at the ground.

"And why is that?"

"Well b-because Dragon d-doesn't like Neji m-much after s-she cought him s-spying on our t-training today, I-I think if he c-comes by again s-she might hurt h-him" Hinata explained to him her eyes still on the floor. "I w-will make sure t-that I c-come back befor it g-gets to l-late" and with that she left the room to go to bed.

(With lily)

When they all got home Lily went to take a shower and change into a pare of black knee length shorts and a white shirt. Venna was making dinner that night so lily just sat there waiting for Tori to get back. A few minutes after she sat on the couch Venna called into her.

"Tori's back I'm letting her in the patio door" and a few second latter Tori walked into the living room and jumped on one of the couches.

"we got there safely, I think tomorrow you need to let her know that she can't tell her family what she has learned" Tori explained to her about how she went back to Hinata's house to here her telling her little sister what they had dune that day.

"ok, I'll talk to her tomorrow, we have four days before we leave for the mission we have to train her every day, so that means I'm going to have to slake in Fox's, Rabbit's, and Doe's training for a little wile, I am going to leave you to watch them to make sure they do what there supposed to do, I don't want them slacking" lily explained to her.

(When they where eating)

"Dragon you brothers a dick" Loekie said as she ate

"Yah I know, but I guess he blames the mane branch for what happened to our father" lily told her.

After the girls where dune eating they all went straight to bed. Lily went straight to her shelf that had all her scrolls on it and began looking through them. When she found the one that she was looking for she sat down on the couch and looked it over.

"ok, this tells me that I should be able to heal my tattoos tomorrow morning becaouse the ink will have settled in all ready, so I should have no trouble training Hinata tomorrow" lily told Tori. She put the scroll back and they headed of to bed.

A/N: ok I hoped you liked it so far. Sorry this chap is short.

Just let me say that I didn't like the way that Hinata was so shy and scared so I am going to change her a little bit. Not much she will still be Hinata but just a better one.

The next chapter is going to cover the four days they have left befor the mission so it is going to be a good one but a jumpy one.

With the idea about Hinata father treating her bad because he blames her for his brother's death. I have always thought that, it kind of makes since to me.

I NEED TO KNOW WHO YOU THINK THAT I SHOULD PAIR THEM WITH, I HAVE A LIST.

Tara? Gaara…. Shikamaru …. Kiba… Neji….Genma…. Sasuke …. Shino… Kankuro?

Venna? Gaara…. Shikamaru …. Kiba… Neji….Genma…. Sasuke …. Shino… Kankuro?

Loekie? Gaara…. Shikamaru …. Kiba… Neji….Genma…. Sasuke …. Shino…Kankuro?

And Lily? Gaara…. Shikamaru …. Kiba….Genma…. Sasuke …. Shino… Kankuro?

Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi secret world here

Hi secret world here. Hope you liked my story so far. I do not own naruto (wish I did though)

Like I said at the end of my last chap this chap will cover all four days before the mission.

Chapter 8: training, training and more training

Lily woke up the next morning and did her morning routine. When she got back into her bedroom, before she got dressed she did a few hand seals. With that her right hand started to glow green. She put her hand to her tattoos on her legs and healed them. She repeated the processes for the ones on her wrists and the one on her neck.

She walked to the door with her towel still around her and yelled out "Rabbit I need some help in here please" a few seconds latter Venna walked into her room with a questioning look on he face. "You remember the basic healing jutsu that Mikaa taught you right?"

"Yah, of course I do how can I forget she drilled it into my head," Venna said.

"Well I can heal my tattoos today because the ink has finely set in so I was wondering if you could heal the one on my back."

"Yah as long as you heal all of ours before we go today," Venna said as she started to go through the hand seals. When her hand started to glow a light green she had lily turn around and lower her towel a little bit.

"You didn't need to ask I was going to do it anyway," lily said as Venna walked out of the room.

"I'm making pancakes today dragon," Venna said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Lily bound her chest and put on underwear. That day lily was wearing dark red knee length baggy shorts with a lot of pockets, a long sleeve mesh shirt, and a dark red almost black mussel shirt. She had her tattoos on her wrists covered up by black wrappings that matched her black chest bindings she was wearing under it all. She also had her legs wrapped up to just above her knees. Her forehead protector was, like always around her neck. Her kunai and weapons were also in the respectable places.

As she walked out of her room she looked at the clock. It read 6:20 so Hinata would be there with in 10 minutes. As she went down the hall she saw and heard Hitaru and Kitaru start to bark at Tori who was walking down the hall behind her.

"The little brats need to go out side" Tori said passing her in the hall on her way to the kitchen.

"Fox, Rabbit, I'm taking Hitaru and Kitaru out side" she yelled into the kitchen then she put on her sandals and opened the front door. There standing with her hand raised was Hinata.

"You can go in and sit down at the table. Rabbit is making pancakes, I just have to take the dogs out back real quick" lily said as she left shutting the door behind her.

When she got back in from taking Hitaru and Kitaru out she went into the kitchen to see them all ready eating. She sat down and got herself some food to.

"Fox, Rabbit, I want you two to start training with your dogs, I want you to be able to use them in battle with each other by Sunday ok?" lily asked them as she looked up from her food. "It does not need to be anything serious, but I want to at least see that you can work together with your K9s" they nodded there heads to her.

"Doe, I want you to work on your shadow possession jutsu, I know that your all ready good at it but try to see if you can tweak it a little bit, you know make It different, I will try to see if I can watch one of the Naras and get some other jutsus for you, but you know that my eyes can't copy a Kekkei Genkai so I will only be able to tell you the hand sign and the theory on how to do it " lily said to Tara who nodded.

"One o-of the other g-genin from my c-class is a Nara, his n-name is S-Shikamaru Nara he's on t-team 10, there t-training grounds I-isn't that f-far from here" Hinata explained to them on how to get there and what Shikamaru looked like.

"ok, you three know what your going to work on for the rest of the week, Hinata I'm going to start you with getting your byakugan stronger, also we will be working on basic Karate, Kung fu, Boxing and Taijutsu, how does that sound to you?" lily asked as they all finished up what they where eating.

"That s-sounds fine, I w-will work on a-anything you t-think that I n-need to work on" Hinata stuttered out.

"Well, that is something that I like to hear" lily said as they all made their way to the living room. "ok, I have a few things to do while you are running your laps today, I guess I can stop by training ground 10 and take a look at the Nara kid," lily said as they made their way to the front gate with Tori, Hitaru and Kitaru in tow.

(In front of the gate)

"Hello, Dragon," Izumo said. I looked over to see that he was on shift with his friend Kotetsu Hagane.

"Kamizuki," I said as I nodded to Izumo. Then I turned to the girls. "Today it is 20 laps, Tori will be running with you so don't you dare slack off, remember what I said you two this is where you start your training with Hitaru and Kitaru" she watched as the girls ran of out the gates.

"Hey Kamizuki" she called over to Izumo "can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is,"

"Well I just want you to make sure they do their 20 laps, I have some things to do so I can't be here" she asked him. He turned to his friend to have him shrug his shoulders.

"Yah, I guess I can do that" as he said this lily started to make her way to the shopping district.

(Training ground 10)

Lily put the scroll that she had sealed her purchases in, in one of her pockets as she masked all of her chakra. She watched as the group below her started to train. She had been sitting in the tree for about three minuets when they had shown up. She could point out the Nara right away.

She sat there for about 20 minuets watching him perform his shadow possession jutsu a few times with her sharingan and byakugan. She looked over to see there sensei turn his head to look at the tree she was in. lily had been wondering how long it would take him to notice her there. She had always been good at totally masking her chakra so it was easy for her to go unnoticed. She watched as his hand went to his kunai pouch and she new that it was time for her to get out of there. And a second latter right befor the kunai hit her she was gone in a puff of smoke.

(Training ground 11)

When she arrived she saw the girls waiting for her. Hinata was sitting with her legs crossed on the ground. Venna and Loekie where having an arm rescaling mach wile Hitaru and Kitaru watched them with interest. Tori and Tara where talking as they sat in the grass.

"Have you been waiting long?" lily asked as she walked towards them.

"No we only just got here like five minuets ago" Tori said. As she got up to walk over to lily.

"Ok, Rabbit, Loekie I want you to play hide and seek with your dogs, so they get your sent printed into there memory ok?" they nodded and then walked off with Hitaru and Kitaru.

"Hinata I will be with you an a few minuets, I just need to give Tara the basics on a shadow jutsu I saw the Nara use" she said as she walked over to Tara. (In this story Shikamaru knows the shadow strangle jutsu already) After lily told her the hand sines and how he displaced his chakra she walked over to Hinata.

"Ok Hinata we are going to start you on some Karate and Kung fu" lily said.

(Time skip)

Lily woke up on to her alarm clock again. It was Sunday morning and she had a lot in plan for that day. She got up and did her morning routine. When she got back in the room she put on a pare of baggy black cargo pants, a mesh shirt with short sleeves that only went down half of her upper arm. Then she put on a black mussel shirt that says 'I may be insane, but I'm enjoying every minuet of it'. She put her kunai and weapons pouch in there places along with her forehead protector. She walked out into the living room to see Hinata talking to Tori in the living room.

"Hay Hinata, your hear early" lily said as she walked into the kitchen. Hinata fallowed her in.

"Rabbit l-let me in and told me y-you would be out in a-a minuet" Hinata said. She hardly stuttered any more since her last treatment. After her next one she wouldn't stutter at all the only reason there is one after that is because it 'seals the whole deal' and makes sure her stuttering dose not come back. She had told Hinata to stutter like her old self in front of anyone but her and the girls.

"Have you eaten this morning?" lily asked and Hinata shook her had no. "Ok there is cereal in the cubeart over the stove" lily said as she put some toast in the toaster.

(Training)

"Ok now I want to see how much progress you have made so far with Hitaru and Kitaru, you will have a friendly spar to see how you work together" lily said. She, Hinata, Tori, and Tara walked to the side of the clearing in training ground 11. Lily watched as they fought, it seemed that the dogs new what they where supposed to do but they did need more training.

"Ok, you will have to keep training them wile we are on our mission to Suna, they seem to be catching on fast so I don't think that will be too much of a problem" lily said as the spar ended. Then she looked over at Tara. "Ok, so how far have you come with you shadow possession jutsu, I want to know how long you can hold it, and how far you can stretch it, Rabbit she is going to use you to demonstrate"

Lily watched as Venna and Tara walked into the clearing. First Tara showed her that her shadow could only stretch half way across the clearing. (As far as Shikamaru could) and then she showed that she could only hold it for ten minuets at the most. Lily was pleased with there progress. Then she watched Tara as she sowed her the new shadow jutsu that lily had told her about. Lily produced a shadow clown and had Tara demonstrate. Again ahs admitted that she was pleased she did not expect them to get that far in there training. She looked over at Hinata.

"Ok Hinata I want you to spar with fox so that we can see how you hold up with a different opponent, other then me" lily and the girls watched as they fought. Hinata had improved the most out of the girls. She had improved from her attitude to her fighting and confidence. Her Byakugon had come a long way. It wasn't as good as her's or Neji's but it was getting there. As it started to get dark out lily stopped there training.

"Ok I have something for you girls" lily said as she brought out the scroll that she had put the stuff in that she bought from the shopping district. She UN sealed and handed them each a bag. "I want you to ware that for the mission tomorrow; there are three sets in there"

(Picture of outfit without the shorts) http/i98./albums/l271/AngelofHappiness/420stories/blackdress.jpg

Lily pulled put hers to show them, it was a full length dress that had a slit that went up her left side all the way to the top of her hip. Hers was a dark green with a black string around her waste. She then pulled out a pair of dark green skin tight shorts to ware under it. The next and last thing was a pair of dark green boots that went up to mid thigh.

All of the other girls took there's out to see that it was the same thing except for the color. Hinata outfit was a dark lavender, her shorts and boots matched. Tara's was a dark blue, Venna's was a dark red, and Loekie's was black.

"Ok the reason that I got these is because it is hot in the desert. These help you stay cool, I know that they are dark colors but that is because we have to go through the woods around Konaha first. There are three sets of those outfits for you" (not including the boots) lily then turned to Hinata. " you should head home I will have Tori walk you home I want to see you by the front gate at six tomorrow morning ok?"

"Ok I'll be there" Hinata said. Then she started to speak again. "Dragon when we get back what will happen with us?"

"Well when we get back I want you to start to train with you team again, but you can come to me in your free time and I will train you' lily started. "I am doing this because you need to be able to work well with you team, and because the girls and I have to participate in the chunin exams this year" lily told her. (Hinata doesn't know about her team entering yet, nun of the teams do)

Lily watched as Tori and Hinata ran out of the training ground off into the direction of her house. After Hinata was out of sit the four girls started to walk home as well. Lily got strait into the shower and then headed to her room. When she walked in Tori was sleeping on her bed. Lily skipped Dinner that night and went strait to sleep after setting her alarm clock for 5:00 am"

A/N: sorry that the chapter is so jumpy but the next one will be better it covers the mission. And I don't know if I am going to have her meet Gaara of any one yet.

Hop you liked it and I need you to vote on who that parings should be.

Tara- Gaara…. Shikamaru …. Kiba… Neji….Genma…. Sasuke …. Shino… Kankuro?

Venna -Gaara…. Shikamaru …. Kiba… Neji….Genma…. Sasuke …. Shino… Kankuro?

Loekie - Gaara…. Shikamaru …. Kiba… Neji….Genma…. Sasuke …. Shino…Kankuro?

Lily- Gaara…. Shikamaru …. Kiba….Genma…. Sasuke …. Shino… Kankuro?

Please let me know what you think!

And here is a link to a picture of her tattoos on her

The picture at the bottom of the page on this link is the ones that are on her wrists

http//Naruto/387/02/

And this is her cross /images/CrossTattoo.jpg

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: the mission

'This is thinking' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Chapter 9: the mission

Lily woke up to the alarm going off near her head. When she sat up she heard some commotion from out side her door.

"Dragon, we're all up so don't worry about us ok?" Lily heard Tara say from the other side of the door. She got out of bed and grabbed her towel and her brush. When she looked over to her bed she saw Tori opening her eyes and stretching. With that she opened her bedroom door and walked to the bathroom door. When she got there, Venna opened the door and stepped out in a towel heading to her room. Lily took her normal short shower and put her hair up in to the normal high pony tail.

When she got in her room she saw that Tori had already dragged the bag out that had her outfit in it. She took out her dark green wrappings and tightly bound her chest. Then she put on her underwear and her dark green, spandex shorts. She bound her feet and legs up to her knees. Then she put on her one piece outfit and boots.

(Picture of outfit without the shorts) i98./albums/l271/AngelofHappiness/4 stories/blackdress.jpg

She strapped her weapon pouch around her waste and her kunai pouch around her leg. She then grabbed her pack that had all the things that she would need sealed in scrolls in it. She walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her. When she entered the kitchen she saw that there was already food on the table and the other three were eating.

"Dare I ask who made this food? Or should I be afraid to?" Lily joked as she sat down and put some eggs and toast on her plate. The girls sat in silence as they ate. When every one was finished Lily looked over at the clock to see that it was 5:45.

"We should be leaving if we want to make it to the gates in time to meet Hinata and the Hokage," Lily said as she walked to the front door. Tori, Hitaru, Kitaru, and the girls walked right behind her, on her way out the door.

All of the girls were wearing their outfits Lily had got them. Loekie's was black, Venna's was dark red, and Tara's was dark blue. Tori had on her vest and her forehead protector was tied around her neck. As the girls neared the gates they saw five figures standing there.

(Hinata's POV)

Hinata's morning was going as good as she could have hoped. As she walked down the stairs in her new dark lavender outfit she noticed that there was noise coming from in the dining room. When she walked in she saw that not only was her father up, but so was Hinabi and Neji. When she walked in they all turned to look at her. None of them said a word as she walked over to her place at the table and started to dish up her own food. She sat there in the uncomfortable silence that was broke by Hinabi.

"Wow, Hinata why the sudden change in outfits?" Hinabi asked her older sister.

"w-well, Dragon got them b-because she said that they would be n-needed for the mission th-that we are going on," Hinata started to explain as she finished up her food. "So she got three sets for each of us and told us to wear them."

"Well I think you look nice in it, Hinata," Hinabi said, as she looked at her older sister.

"Well I h-have to go meet Dragon and the girls at the g-gate, Father, Hinabi, Neji, I w-will see you three in a week." With that she left to grab her pack from her room, and left out the front door. When she got to the gate she saw that the Hokage was already waiting for them and they didn't have to wait long for the girls to come into view.

(Normal POV)

When Lily and the girls got to the gate, Lily noticed that Genma and Izumo where on guard duty today. She walked up to the Hokage and bowed down.

"Good morning, Lord Hokage," Lily said out of respect.

"Well it certainly is, isn't it?" He started. Then he reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll. "This is the information that I need you to give the Kage in Suna, and then he will give you the files of the participants that he is sending from his village," he explained.

"Yes, I got that the first time you told us what our mission was," Lily said, as she put the scroll in her bag. While she was putting it in her bag she took out a cloak, the cloak was all black but the rims of the sleeves where dark green. It was the same with the edge of the hood and the bottom of the cloak. When she put it on you could see that in the middle of its back there was a silhouette of a green dragon. (The cloak is like the one Itachi wears but the collar is not there, and there is a hood, the silhouette is shaded in green.)

When the girls saw that Lily had put on her cloak, they too pulled out there cloaks. Their cloaks looked just the same as Lily's they where all black, but their's were different colors and different animals(color is referring to the green part on lilys). Tara's was dark blue, with a dark blue doe. Venna's was white, with a white rabbit, and Loekie's was dark red, with a dark red fox. But as soon as all of them put the packs back on, the animals where covered up. Hinata looked at them and then looked down at herself.

"I didn't k-know that I would need one, I o-only brought my jacket" Hinata said to Lily.

"That's ok, I brought you one of my plain ones," Venna said, as she reached into her bag and pulled out a plain black cloak and handed it to Hinata, who put it on right away.

"Ok Lord Hokage, I guess I will be seeing you in a week or so," Lily said, as she turned to the old man standing next to her.

"Yes, I guess so. But do be careful and come back in one piece," he said with a joking smile. With that the girls put there hoods up and walked out of the gates of Konaha.

"Ok, so this is how it is going to go, at a steady pace we should get there in two days, but we are going to speed things up so that we get there in only one and a half," Lily said as they quickened their pace. About three hours out, they noticed a group of Nin coming in to view ahead of them. Lily recognized one of the chakra signatures out of the four of them.

"Its ok girls, you can put you weapons away they are no threat to us," Lily told them and they did as she said. As their paths intersected Hinata noticed who the Nin where and waved.

"Who are you?" a kinouchi with pink hair asked Hinata. Hinata turned and looked at Lily silently asking permission, getting a nod in response. The whole time the Nin where looking at the big cat sitting behind the girls. They totally were ignoring the dogs all together.

"Hello Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, a-and Naruto," Hinata said as she pulled down her hood.

"Hinata I thought that you where on a team with Kiba and Shino?" the boy she called Naruto asked.

"She is but she is on a mission with us at the moment," Loekie said rudely.

"Well who are you, and do you know it is rude not to let the person you're talking to see you face?" Sakura said with a know-it-all tone. Again Loekie looked over at Lily, who again nodded and Loekie lowered her hood.

"Well now aren't we a little miss know-it-all," Tara said, not liking the girl at all. (Neither did the others) "And before you say it," with that Tara too lowered her hood. Then Venna lowered her hood with out a word, they all turned their eyes on Lily, but it didn't seem like she was going to lower hers any time soon.

"So, Hinata, who are your new cool mission mates," Naruto asked in a cheerful voice.

"Shut up, Beka" Sakura said, as she hit him over the head.

"Now what did you have to go and do that for Bubblegum?" Lily said in her small but powerful voice, which Kakashi who had been reading his book looked up to. She had begun to like the cheerful blond all ready. "And before you say it, no, I will not lower my hood, because you are not worth the jester."

"So who are you four?" Sasuke asked them. He was kind of getting interested in knowing who the mysterious one was.

'So this is Sasuke Uchiha,' the three girls thought at the same time. Then they looked over at Lily to see if they should tell there names. Lily thought for a second, and nodded her head.

"Well if you must know Teme, I'm Fox and that's my dog Kitaru," Loekie spat at him.

"I'm Rabbit and that's my dog Hitaru," Venna said politely to Naruto and Kakashi. Not liking Sakura, and not knowing what to think of Sasuke at the moment.

Tara sighs and looks up at them sending a dirty look at Sakura. "I'm Doe."

Lily watched as the group looked at her. She hadn't planed on telling them her name at all, but it looked like Hinata had other ideas.

"And t-that is Dragon she doesn't talk too much" Hinata said smiling. Lily saw no point in keeping her hood up at that point, so she lowered it. "And that's her friend Tori," she said.

"Well I guess all the important people know each other's names," Lily said, as she put her hood back up started to turn away and head in the direction of Suna. The other girls doing the same.

"Well you don't know our names," the annoying pink bitch said.

"Well we know his name is Sasuke Uchiha, his name is Kakashi Hatake, ok yeah, we did forget someone important," after Loekie said that Sakura smiled and went to say something but was cut off. "Blondie what is your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, believe it," he said with a thumbs up.

"Ok, ok I believe you. Well, we have to be on our way; hope to see you three again some time." With that the five girls speed off trying to get back in schedule. They all grinned when they saw the look on Sakura's face as they left. As they where running Loekie turned to look at Hinata.

"So what is the story with those guys? We already know about the Uchiha but what about that Blonde?"

"Well Naruto has always been alone every time I have seen him, but even though he is alone, he still pushes himself to get better, so that he can get respect. But for some reason everyone in the village seems to hate him," Hinata told them all she knew about Naruto and his situation.

"So they have been doing that to him since he was a little kid?" Lily asked Hinata. (We can now assume that every time Lily talks it is in her quiet, but powerful voice, where she commands respect. That is unless I say other wise)

"Yes, they where always beating on him. I told my father once but he told me not to worry about the demon brat and I just stopped telling him."

The girls traveled the rest of the day in silence. Once it got too dark to travel, Lily and the girls set up camp. While the girls where preparing dinner, Lily went to scout the surrounding area. She set traps and put up a few Gin jutsu so that if any thing where to happen, they would know. When she got back to camp she saw that the girls had cooked a rabbit and some rice.

"Ok, I will take first watch, who wants second?" Lily asked, as she finished her meal.

"I'll take second," Tara said from her spot around the fire.

"I'll take third," Hinata said.

"Forth," was Venna's reply, as she crawled into her tent, with their dogs.

"I guess I have the last watch," Loekie said as she went to bed. Not too long after, Tara and Hinata followed.

Lily activated her Byakugon and checked the area for about two miles around, to see if there was any one near them. When she confirmed that it was a negative she deactivated it.

When her shift was up Lily went to Tara's tent and called to her. A few minuets later, Tara came out with a kunai in hand and went to sit in a tree.

"Nothing much has happened, a few hours ago a group of Nin passed by about three miles to the east but other then that, nothing." With that Lily went into her tent, where Tori was sleeping. She put a kunai under her pillow and went to bed. Everything must have gone all right because she wasn't woken up by any of the girls until the sun started to rise.

(With Kakashi's team the day before)

"I have a feeling they don't like you Sakura" Naruto said, as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura said, as the team started to head for Konaha.

"For once I'm going to have to agree with the dobe," Sasuke said, as he looked at Sakura. "They really seemed to hate you, I wonder why?" With that, his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

If Sakura heard what he said, she didn't seem to listen as she turned to her sensei. "Kikashi sensei, if they where on a mission, how come they didn't have there sensei with them?"

"That is a good question Sakura, I was actually thinking the same thing." At that point in time, the four had reached the gates of Konaha and Kakashi turned to his students. "I will see you at the regular spot tomorrow at seven, Ja." And with that, there sensei

disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(Kakashi's POV)

Kikashi didn't want to say anything to his students about his thoughts, so he decided that he would go ask the Hokage about it. But when he got there, the receptionist said that he had to wait out side the door because he was in a meeting with a Hyuga, so he did just that.

(With Neji)

That morning, when Lady Hinata had walked into the dinning room, I thought that I would lose my jaw. I had never thought, in all my years, that shy, little Hinata would where anything feminine. I quickly schooled my features, and went back to eating my breakfast. I acted like I didn't hear the conversation going on between Lady Hinata and Lady Hinabi, but I wasn't surprised to find out that the outfit was this Dragon's doing. After lady Hinata left to go to her mission, discussion broke out at the table.

"I think this Dragon girl has had a positive affect on sister, she is doing a lot better and she isn't stuttering as much. Don't get me wrong, she still does it a lot, but it is getting better," Hinabi said with a smile.

"I am going to have to agree with you Hinabi, I like the turn that Hinata is taking," Hiashi Hyuga stated. If Neji had anything to say, it looked like he would never get to say it. Because at that moment an ANBU member walked into the dinning room with one of the maids of the house.

"I have an order to escort Neji Hyuga to see the Hokage at once," the man behind the mask said. As soon as he heard this, Neji got up and followed the man out of the house. As they took to the roofs, Neji couldn't help but wonder what the Hokage wanted to speak to him about.

When he got to the Hokage's office, they led him straight in. The Hokage was sitting in a chair behind his desk. The 3rd Hokage looked up from his paper work as Neji sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Neji, what I say here today will come as a shock to you, but you have to promise me that none of it will leave this room," the Sandaime Hokage asked as he looked at the opal eyed boy in front of him. It was a wonder the boy hadn't figured it out already, they both looked almost exactly like their father. The only difference was that Lily had some of her mother's features and Neji had some of his mother's.

"Yes I understand, Lord Hokage," was his response.

"Like I said, this will come as a big shock to you," Sarutobi started, but paused because he didn't know how to say what he wanted to. "I am just going to come out and say it, because there is no point on beating around the bush, you have a younger half sister. You have known her for some time, her name is Lily, but you know her by a different name. Please trust me when I say don't go looking for her, because she will come to you when she thinks the time is right."

To say Neji was shocked was a under statement, his mind had suddenly gone blank and his vision blurry. He just barely registered the Hokage handing him a cold glass of water. Then all at once everything seemed have hit him in the face. He had a sister, a little sister, he never got the chance to protect. He had a family member left. Sure he had Hinata and them, but they where his cousins and uncle. He still couldn't grasp that he had a sister.

"How?" he barely rasped out.

"Your father and her mother had a one night stand that ended up in her mother getting pregnant." the Hokage explained to him so that he understood.

"So I know her?"

"Yes you know her, and have for a while now," the Hokage hoped that Lily had held up her end of the deal, because he truly hated lying.

"And her name is Lily?"

"Yes, her name is Lily, but you know her as something else."

"And you actually think that I am not going to try to find out who she is?"

"I would highly advise that you wait till she is ready to tell you, she has been through a lot lately and you don't want to put any more stress on her right now," Sarutobi said in a very firm voice, trying to get his point across.

Neji sat there for the longest time, trying to make sense of all the information that was just thrown at him. He had always wanted to be a big brother, to be able to teach his younger sibling some of the tricks that he had learned. Maybe now he had a chance. (Fat chance at that)

"How old is she?"

"All I can say is that she is between the ages of 8-13," he told Neji.

'Ok that was a lot of help' Neji thought sarcastically. "Thank you, Lord Hokage. And don't worry, I won't tell any one what you have just told me," with that Neji walked out of the Hokage's office in a trance, he barely registered heading to his teams training grounds.

(Kakashi's POV)

Kikashi picked his head up from his book as he watched the Hyuga boy walk out of the Hokage's Office. It looked like the boy had seen a ghosted. Kikashi got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked into Sarutobi's office. The elderly man was sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands.

"Had a long day?" the Jonine asked Sarutobi.

Said man looked up. "I have a feeling that this is just the beginning," Sarutobi gestured for Kikashi to sit down. "Now what can I help you with?"

"On my way back into the village, with my team from our last D-Ranked mission, we bumped into Hinata and four girls who go by the names of Doe, Rabbit, Fox, and Dragon," that's all Kikashi needed to say. Kikashi watched as Sarutobi unsealed one of his desk drawers and pulled out four files. (The new ones that he made so that they could hide there real names, and important info)

"You are the only one at this point in time that I am going to tell, and show this to. You can't tell any one else about this and you can't confront them about it either," Sarutobi told him. Kakashi nodded his head as the Hokage slid the files over to him. He opened up the first file and saw the picture of the silver eyed, red head that he knew was Doe. But what he saw made his visible eye widen.

(File)

Name- Doe

Age- 12

D.O.B- February 17, 1990

Mother- Deceased

Father- Deceased

Aunt- Deceased

Uncle- Deceased

Cousins Fox and Rabbit- Konaha Genin

Village- Konaha

Rank- Genin

--

Tai jutsu- has mastered up to an upper Jounin level.

Gin jutsu- has mastered an upper Jounin level.

Nin jutsu- has mastered a lower Jounin level.

Has a Kekkei Genkai. But has not fully mastered it yet.

MISSIONS

A-5

B-10

C-24

D-50

S-3 (I know that this is different from last time but remember that he was going to label, the tracking and killing of the people that killed there Sensei's as an S ranked mission)

(S is hardest, then a, b, c, d you know how it is in naruto, it's basically the same but for me S is for assassination missions)

Most were done with her group of four girls, but she has been on one solo mission. C ranked.

(End file)

The next file that he looked at had a picture of the girl with black hair and red eyes that he new as Fox.

(File)

Name- Fox

Age- 12

D.O.B- April 1, 1990

Mother- Deceased

Father- Deceased

Sister Rabbit- Konaha Genin

Aunt- Deceased

Uncle- Deceased

Cousin Doe- Konaha Genin

Village- Konaha

Rank- Genin

--

Tai justsu- has mastered up to an upper Jounin level.

Gin justsu- has mastered an upper Jounin level.

Nin justsu- has mastered a lower Jounin level.

Fox is a prankster. But that for her, is a good thing, she can set a trap even upper Jounin could not detect. She is very good at going unnoticed by an enemy. She is good at collecting information her sense of smell, hearing, and her eye site surpasses that of a dog, so she is hard to sneak up on. She has no problem killing to save her friends and comrades. But will not kill unless the situation is life threatening, or if she deems the person a monster. This is mostly people who kill innocent people.

MISSION

A-5

B-10

C-24

D-50

S-3

Most where done with her group of four girls but she has been on one solo mission. C ranked.

(End file)

The next file he opened up was her sister the white haired girl.

(File)

Name- Rabbit

Age- 12

D.O.B- - April 1, 1990

Mother- Deceased

Father- Deceased

Sister Fox- Konaha genin

Aunt- deceased

Uncle- Deceased

Cousin Doe- Konaha Genin

Village- Konaha

Rank- Genin

--

Tai justsu- has mastered up an upper Jounin level.

Gin justsu- has mastered an upper Jounin level.

Nin justsu- has mastered an upper Jounin level.

Rabbit is a born strategist and is vary smart. She seems shy but when it comes to battle she is ruthless in her will to finish the job with out her teem getting hurt. Her sense of smell, hearing, and her eye site surpasses that of a dog so she is hard to sneak up on. But some times can get distracted and not pay attention when her friends are in danger. She has no problem killing to protect her friends and comrades.

MISSION

A- 5

B-10

C-24

D-50

S-3

Most where done with her group of four girls but she has been on one solo mission. C ranked

(End file)

When he opened the next file it showed a picture of the multicolored haired girl he new as Dragon. He expected to see all the same information as the last three. But he nearly choked on the air in his lungs at what he saw in Dragons File.

(File)

Name- Dragon

Age- 12

D.O.B- January 14, 1990

Mother- Deceased

Father- Deceased

Brother- Konaha genin

Aunt – Deceased

Uncle- Konaha Shinobi

Cousins- 2 females- eldest genin, youngest academy student

Village- Konaha

Rank- Genin

--

Tai jutsu- has mastered up to a lower ANBU level.

Gin jutsu- has mastered a lower ANBU level.

Nin jutsu- has mastered a Lower ANBU level.

Dojutsu- has progresses be on exception in the two she possesses

Medical Nin jutsu (apprentice of Mikaa) - has mastered to highest level, can heal any wounds or injury.

Knows how to make poisons and make antidotes for poisons.

She specializes in eyes, and eye healing techniques.

Dragon knows how to kill people using her medical jutsus to her advantage. She can perform most surgery.

Dragon has succeeded at every thing she has attempted because her Kekkei Genkais. She has also reached a forbidden level of her Kekkei Genkais. Because of her level in her Kekkei Genkais she has mastered a healing jutsu to prevent the effect it has on her. Her sense of smell, hearing, and eye sight surpass that of a dog. But her Chakra senses are far greater than even mine, her Sensei. She can remember a Chakra signature, no matter what.

MISSIONS

A-9

B-17

C-32

D-50

S-8

Most where done with her group of four girls, but she has been on a few solo missions: 4 A ranked, 7 B ranked, 8 C ranked, and has done 5 assassination missions by herself. Also has been trained in Karate, Kung fu, Boxing, Marshal Arts and other fields of fighting arts.

(End file)

When he saw that she had two Kekkei Genkais, he was very curious about what they where. The more he read about this girl the more he was impressed. She had not only studied the regular Tie Jutsu, she had studied Karate, Kung fu, Boxing, and Marshal Arts.

"Now you can see that these girls are very capable of going on a mission with out a Sensei," Sarutobi said as he watched Kakashi finish the files. "These four girls will be taking part in the Chunin exams this year, now don't you agree with me that it will be a nice show?"

"That it will be in deed" Kakashi answered him. "Now that I have that cleared up, I must go. I still have to make up an excuse for my Genin team, about them not having a Sensei with them."

"Just tell them that their Sensei was going to catch up with them," Sarutobi suggested.

"Yeah, that is what I might say," with that Kakashi exited out of the door to go to his apartment.

(Lily POV)

As soon as the girls had the camp cleaned up and there was no evidence that they had been there, the girls where on the move. Within three hours they had reached the sand and were on there way to Suna.

As soon as they stepped into the sand Lily could feel a strong, demonic killer instinct. It was like it was soaked into the sand. She didn't know where it was coming from, so she was immediately on guard. She didn't say anything to the girls, but she knew that Tori could feel it too.

'Be on guard Flower, you could be in danger' Lily hadn't herd that feminine voice in years. When she was younger she herd it all the time and Mikaa had told her it was her imaginary friend. But when she turned nine and the voice was talking more often, she had yelled at it to go away. She hadn't herd it again until now.

'Why are you back?' Lily asked in her mind.

'I was never gone, I just kept quiet,' the voice replied.

'Well why now, of all the times, did you choose to resurface?' Lily was looking at the girls to make sure they where still there and that they had not noticed her far off look.

'That demonic power, it's familiar. I can't remember from where, but I know it from some where,' the voice stated. As much as she doesn't want to admit it Lily missed this voice. It was the only other person she could talk to growing up, other then Sukan and Mikaa. Of course that was before the girls showed up, and then she had them.

'I missed you Reidou,' Lily stated as though it was the one thing to mend the time they hadn't spoken.

"And I you, Flower," the voice purred to her.

'So are you going to tell me who or what you are yet?' when she was little she had asked. But the only answer was that she would know when she was older. The only thing she knows about Reidou is her name.

'No, but you will know soon, Flower,' by this time Lily could see the walls of Suna in the distance.

"Ok we should reach Suna with in the hour, when we get there we are all going to the Kage tower. Then we will be going to the hotel room, they provided for us and taking a rest, you guys look like you could use one," Lily said with a smile. The sun was high above their heads by the time they made it to the gates.

Lily stepped forward and approached the guard. "I am Dragon from the Leaf and we are here to deliver a message from the Sandaime Hokage, to the Yondaime Kazekage" Lily stated.

"How do we know you are who you say you are," the guard asked her.

Lily reached into her weapons pouch around her waste and with drew her ID card. "Is this enough for you," she asked as she handed the card to him. He looked at it and then looked at her. He turned to one of the men standing behind him.

"Get Baki, tell him to come to the entrance gates," with that the man took off into the city. Lily walked back to the girls, Tori, Hitaru, and Kitaru.

"They aren't very trusting, they're going to get another man to come down here," after Lily was finished she felt a Chakra signature heading there way. A few minuets later, a man with his head bandaged up and the left side of his face had a vale covering it, came out of the gates. Lily walked forward to talk to the man.

"Like I told the guard, I am Dragon from the Leaf. We are here to deliver a message from the Sandaime Hokage to the Yondaime Kazekage," Lily stated. Her voice was the same as always. The man seemed to hear the power, and authority in it.

"Let me see your ID," the man named Baki asked. Again Lily pulled out her ID and handed it to the man. "What is you real name?" the man asked.

"That is something that I don't have to tell you, if you want me to leave I will do so, but my Hokage will not be happy," Lily stated. Her voice was dripping with venom.

"There is no need for that. Come this way, I will take you to the Kazekage, we were not expecting you until tomorrow morning," the man said and Lily waved the girls over so that they would follow.

"Well we wanted to get here as soon as possible, time is something we all do not have enough of," Lily said. The man looked over at her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Pretty smart for a kid your age," the man commented.

"Baki I am not a kid, and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me one," Lily said. She didn't like this man one bit. She didn't know why but something about him just got to her.

"Please except my apologies, I did not mean to offend you," he said as they reached what she believed was the Kazekage building. He looked back at the other girls and then he turned back to Lily. "Its not every day you see a lady walking around with a black panther,"

"Her name is Tori and she is part of the family, and a dear friend and comrade," Lily explained to him.

"Aren't you hot with the dark cloaks on?" the secretary asked them as they walked by her.

"No, these are splashily made for weather like this," Lily said. The five girls and three animals where led to a big door. When they got there it opened to revile a man with spiky red-brown hair sitting behind a desk. The girls all walked into the office and stud in a line in front of the Yondaime Kazekage's desk. (Left to right Hinata, Hitaru, Venna, Tori, Lily, Kitaru, Fox, Tara, and then Baki)

"Do you have the scroll" the man asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes I do Yondaime Kazekage" lily reached into her pack and drew the scroll out and set it on the desk in front of the Kage. "And can I see all of your ID's"

Lily walked back to the girls and held out her hand. The girls all put there ID cards in her hand and she walked back to the desk. She put all of the ID card in the Kage's open hand.

"Hinata Hyuga, Fox, Rabbit, Doe, and Dragon" the man looked up at them. "Is this some kind of joke what are you real name's?"

"That Lord Kazekage is something that I or my team mates do not have to revile, those are the names the people of our village know us by and those are the names you will know us by" lily said. She didn't like this man ether he was a jack ass for a Yondaime Kazekage.

"We have been traveling for a long time and would like to rest if you don't mind" Tori spoke up from behind lily. The Yondaime Kazekage looked back at the panther.

"I just have a few more questions for you and then Baki will escort you to your hotel room" he told them. "What rank are you?"

"That to is classified information" from the look on the Yondaime Kazekage's face he was not happy with Lily answer.

"Ok, I will have your reply to your Hokage by tomorrow morning, and I will have the files of the genin participants. My three children will be arriving in Konaha about a day or two after you, because they are on a mission and will be heading there right after that. So there Sensei Baki will be traveling back with you to Konaha Tomorrow" he stated. With that Baki escorted the girls to a Hotel not to far away from the Kazekage building.

The girls ate and then all of them but Lily and Tori want strait to bed, they did have a long day tomorrow. Lily was looking out the window of there hotel room. She couldn't get to sleep, not with not trusting them not to get attacked.

'Flower you should get some sleep. I will wake you if any one approaches' Reidou said in her mind. Lily walked over to the bed that Hinata was sleeping in and went to bed, Tori curled up at her feet.

The next morning Lily woke up at sunrise. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, and then she dressed in the same way as yesterday. At about five o'clock Lily woke up the other girls, and they all took their turns in the bathroom. By six o'clock all the girls had everything packed and were heading out the door. When they got to the Kazekage tower the receptionist told them that they could head right up to the office. Lily knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. They headed into the office and saw that Baki was already there and had his pack on his back.

"Here are the files, and there is the reply to your Hokage" the Kazekage set the items down in front of her on his desk. Lily drew an empty scroll out of her bag and opened it on his desk. Then she bit her pointer finger on her left hand and started to draw a seal on it. When she was done she waited a little bit for the blood to dry. Then she placed all the files and the scroll on top of the seal and did a few quick hand signs and sealed the items. She closed the scroll and put it back in her bag.

"Shall we be on our way" she asked as she turned to look at Baki. He gave her a nod and they left the office. Lily didn't say anything until she got outside Suna. "we plan on traveling at an increased pace, if you don't keep up we will leave you behind. But, since you are a Jonine I don't think that we have to worry about that, now do we?"

With that said, the group of nine traveled until it was too dark to do so anymore. Lily left the girls to set up while she again scouted their surroundings. She set the traps up again and place some gin jutsus up around their camp. When she got back she saw that they had prepared simple soup from the food that we had brought.

"I have first watch tonight" Lily said as she finished her dinner.

"I will take second" Lily was surprised when Baki spook up.

"Third" Venna said then she walked over to her tent but waited to hear who came after her, before she went in.

"Fourth" Fox said and then she joined her sister and entered the tent. Their dogs following close behind.

"I'll take fifth" Hinata said and then she stood up.

"Hinata wait here just a minute. Tara you have last watch" with that Tara went into her tent and Tori went into Lily's tent. That left Lily, Hinata, and Baki around the fire. "We have to have another healing session on your throat" Hinata walked over and sat right in front of Lily. Lily did a few hand signs and her left hand started to glow green. She put her hand up to Hinata's throat for a few minutes and then she took it away as her hand stopped glowing green.

"Ok, now say she sells seashells by the seashore" lily directed.

"She sells seashells by the seashore" Hinata didn't stutter once as she said this. Lily smiled and Hinata gave her a hug.

"Ok its all done but you still have to come see me on Saturday for the last session so it doesn't come back" Hinata nodded and then left for her tent. Lily sat there for some time just staring at the fire, thinking about how much Hinata had changed since she had met her. The silence was broken by the man sitting across the fire from her.

"What was wrong with her, did her throat get injured?" he asked me.

"No she was born with a stuttering problem and I have been fixing it. It is gone now but she still has to come to the last session, because that one prevents it from coming back" she informed him. "I would suggest that you head to bed, you have second watch, we wouldn't want you falling asleep on the job, now would we?"

"I am fine" was all he said. When Lily's watch was done she stayed by the fire not going to sleep.

'Flower I don't like this man' Reidou hissed out.

'Nether do I, there is something about him that I just can't figure out' lily said frustrated. Reidou and her kept talking until Baki's shift was over. "I will go wake Rabbit up, you can head off to bed" when he was all the way in his tent lily activated her byakugan so that she could check the surrounding area. When she didn't see anything she walked over to the twin's tent and crawled in. She shook Venna awake.

"It's your watch, I want you to have Hitaru with you and make sure you tell Fox that too" Lily stated. "And tell fox to tell Hinata that when it's her turn, to come get Tori so that she can watch with Hinata and then Tara" Venna nodded to her. Then she, Lily, and Hitaru left the tent. Lily went into her tent and went to bed. She was shaken awake by Hinata. Who was trying to be as quiet as she could.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"There are three people heading right at us" she whispered in a rush. Lily flew out of the tent like her life depended on it. She put her two pointer fingers in her mouth and blew. All the occupants of the tents shot up at the loud whistle. Venna, Fox, Doe were out of their tent kunai in hand within seconds. Baki was out with in a minute.

"Hinata activate your byakugan and see how far off they are" lily commanded. She didn't want to activate her byakugan because Baki was there.

"They are about four to five minutes east from here"

"You five stay here, I am going to go and see who they are" with that Lily concealed her chakra entirely and took to the trees. As she got closer she noticed that one of their chakra signatures was the same as what she felt in the desert. She got behind the three as they headed for her camp. There was a red headed male with rings around his eyes and he was carrying a gourd on his back. Another male that was wearing a weird suit with something wrapped up on his back. The last one was a girl with four pony tails and a huge fan on her back. Lily watched as they all landed in front of Baki, and Baki seemed to know them.

"Its ok girls you can put your weapons down, this is just my genin team" he informed them. But Lily stayed hidden in the trees. Something about the red head gave her a bad feeling so she activated both her Kekkei Genkais and watched and listened to what was going on below.

"I think we will decide if we want to for ourselves, you are not in control over us Baki" Fox hissed out as the hair on the back of Kitaru's had stood up straight. Tori put herself in between the group of girls and the sand shinobi.

"There was nothing mentioned about this group joining us along the way Baki" Tori growled out. "What the fuck is going on"

"We were heading to Konaha and we felt his chakra signature so we came to see him, not that it is any of your business" the boy in the weird suit growled out.

"It is our business because Baki is an add-on to our group, on our way back to the village, Dragon is the leader of this mission so she had a right to know" Tara said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well Dragon isn't here now is she? So there is no need for them to tell you four" Baki stated. Lily decided that she had enough with what was going on so she jumped out of her hiding spot right in front of Tori, in between her group and the other sand Shinobi. Purposely surprising all the sand shinobi but she couldn't tell with the red head because his features hadn't changed.

"Actually, I am right here, now would you please inform me why these three are invading my camp?" Lily's voice was as hard as ever. She purposely sent a wave of killer instinct that would send any regular ANBU running the other way.

"Like Kankuro said they were…"he never got to finish what he said before Lily interrupted him.

"yes I heard that part, I followed them here from about 50 feet out and hid in the tree, what I want to know is that if these are your students, then why didn't you tell me before I left, a Shinobi at your level should be able to sense there signatures from a good distance away?"

Baki looked at her like he was a fish out of water. He didn't seem to have anything to say. He was looking from me and my group to his students.

"Childish Baki, you were trying to get back at me for what I said earlier just after we left Suna, I would have expected that much from an academy student, not a Jonine Sensei" Lily stated. (Like I said before, if I don't say anything about the way she talked its her quiet scary voice that holds power and demands respect)

"You can't talk to him that way you little brat" the blond with four pony tails said.

"Let me get this straight, Dragon was able to get behind you and hid without you knowing that she was there, what if she had attacked and killed you, she had killed for lesser mistakes" Tori said as she bared her teeth to the kinouchi.

"I am done with this argument, girls go back to bed I will take watch for the rest of the night with Doe and Tori, Baki you will stay up too, your students can set up their tents and they can join us on our way to Konaha" after Lily said this, all of the girls obeyed what she said immediately. Tara walked over and put some more wood on the dying fire.

"Wow, they listen to you with out a second guess" the boy Baki had called Kankuro said as he sat down by the fire with the kinouchi. The red head just leaned up against a tree at the edge of the clearing.

"That's because she is our leader. Not to mention one scary bitch when you piss her off" Tara said as she sat down on the opposite side of the fire.

"And because she is the strongest by far out of all of you girls" Tori said as she flopped down on the ground. Lily sat a little ways off watching but not talking to the genin of the sand. 'And probably among the strongest in the shinobi nations' thought Tori.

"Baki I can guess that these are the Kazekage's children, what are their names?" Lily calmly asked. Lily for the moment had silenced Reidou who had begun to go crazy in her head.

"You know you could have asked us" Kankuro gritted out at her.

"Well she could have, but she is kind of mad, so she thought it easier to just ask one person" Tori stated. Knowing what Lily was doing.

"Well I'm Temari of the Wind" the kinouchi informed her.

"I'm Kankuro of the Deasert"

"And I am Gaara of the Sand" a cold voice rasped out, which seemed to have surprised, and scared the other two siblings.

'Flower be careful, there is no doubting it, he's a Jinchuuriki, and from the marks around his eyes and the gourd on his back he is the container for Shukaku the Ichibi, I know I knew that chakra from somewhere' Lily listened to what Reidou had to say and then looked over at Gaara, who she found staring at her.

Lily's face stayed as impassive as always but on the inside she was lost in thought. 'Reidou if Gaara is a Jinchuuriki wouldn't Naruto be one as well?'

'Why do you ask that?'

'Well when we where by Naruto I sensed demonic chakra and he had those whisker marks on his cheeks' Lily told her. Lily waited while Reidou thought.

'Yes Flower he is one, but I do not know who he contains' Lily told her that she was not going to be talking for a while.

'Flower one more thing, from what I can sense when they sealed Shukaku in Gaara they messed up the seal, leaving him a little unstable, regularly when Shukaku is sealed in a person they get those rings around there eyes, but it seems that Gaara is not able to sleep'

'How do you know this'

'Well I can sense his desire to get some sleep; his seal needs to be fixed'

'But who can I get to fix it?' Lily asked Reidou.

'I only know of one person that can fix Garra's seal and that's the Legendary Gama Sannin Jiraiya and I also know that he is not easy to get a hold of or find, you are going to have to wait till he returns to Konaha'

'Ok nothing we can do about it now then, ok I'll talk to you later'

"As you know I am Dragon, the red head is Doe, the twin with the black hair is Fox the mostly white dog is hers, her name is Kitaru, the other with the white is Rabbit her dog is the mostly black one, her name is Hitaru, the opal eyed one is Hinata Hyuga, and the vested panther is mine, her name is Tori, she has anger issues so don't piss her off" Lily calmly explained to them. "You three should set up your tents you're going to need the sleep."

"Kankuro, Temari you should do as she says, you do need the sleep" Baki said to them and they followed his orders.

"Gaara you can come sit down now, there is no one for 4 feet from the other side of the fire, don't worry we don't bite……much" lily said with in a mischievous voice.

Gaara didn't move an inch from where he was standing. But he did narrow his eyes at Lily for a second.

"Don't worry I didn't expect you to take my offer anyway"

(Gaara POV)

I watched as she jumped in front of us. But I was mad, how did she get behind us without me knowing. Gaara was lost in thought until he saw Kankuro sit by the fire. Then I looked over at the female leader. I hadn't caught her name, so when she asked their names I was not going to answer her but Shukaku had another plan.

'She is powerful, and there is something about her that seems familiar. Tell her your name boy' so I did and then she sat there for some time like she was lost in thought.

'Now I know why she is familiar she is….

(Lily's POV)

The rest of the night was quiet. Only the occasional cracks of the fire or the distant calling of a wild animal was heard. When the sun started to rise I had all my girls up getting ready to leave.

"Baki, if you are traveling with me then get a move on, otherwise I will leave you" Lily said to him.

"I think we're going to stay here for a little longer, then we will move on" He answered her.

"Lets go girls, oh, and Gaara, Kankuro, Temari we will be seeing each other in the chunin exams" Lily almost broke out laughing when she saw the shocked faces of Kankuro, Temari, and Baki.

When the girls were within three hours of Konaha Lily saw something out of the corner of her eye so she stopped. She walked back over to the tree that they had just passed.

"Dragon what is it?" Venna asked as she walked up behind lily to see what she was looking at. "Why are you looking at bugs?"

"Well this is a rare species, the weird thing is that it's only found in the desert and they only come out like three times a year and only for a limited amount of time" Lily told them. She thought that maybe while they were flying they got caught up in a wind current and that could have carried them all the way here.

"So, what's so special about them?" Loekie asked from behind Venna.

"Well with this species, they inject a liquid into a body. The liquid then deteriorates the flesh and meat around where it was injected, then they eat the rotting flesh and meat" lily told them. "Doe, give me the jar that has the green beans in it please"

"You're not telling me that you're going to keep those things" Tori asked as Hinata was petting her.

"No, I am not going to keep them, I plan on giving them to someone" Tara handed her the big jar that had green beans in it. Lily dumped all of the green beans out. Then she pulled a senbon out enhancing it with chakra and poking little air holes in the lid. She couldn't make them too big because the bugs were small and she didn't want them to get out.

"You see these bugs all travel in swarms like this, because they all attack the same animal and devouring everything but its bones" with that lily put a piece of meat at the bottom of the jar. Then she put the jar next to the swarm of bugs. "A swarm this size could take care of one of us within twenty minutes after they inject there serum" they all watched as the bugs all flew into the jar. "But they wouldn't say no to a free meal" when the last bug flew in lily closed the lid tight.

"Well let's just hope that they don't get out of there" Hinata said as they all started to move again.

"Hay Hinata, you didn't stutter" Tara said when she noticed. All the other girls looked over at her as they took to the trees.

"Yea, Lily fixed it" Hinata told them with a smile.

"You have to remember to fake stutter for now though" lily called to her.

"O-ok I will r-remember that D-dragon" Hinata fake stuttered and all of the girls laughed.

After some time the gate came into view. When they got to the gate, they saw that Genma and Izumo were on guard duty again. When the girls got to the gate they looked at them weirdly.

"You girls are back early" Izumo said.

"Time is something that we all don't have enough of" Lily stated. "Ok girls you can either head home or to the training grounds, I am going to take the files and stuff to the Hokage and then I'm going to the training grounds" Lily said as they walked down the street. Then Lily took to the roofs and went to the mission room where she knew that the Hokage would be.

When she got to the mission room she saw that she was not the only person there. She walked through the crowd of people and up to the Hokage.

"Dragon I was not expecting you back for another day and a half" he said to her as she approached him. "I take it the mission went ok?"

"Other than the fact that Yondaime Kazekage is a total jackass, yes it went ok" Lily said earning a frown from the Hokage. Lily pulled the scroll out of her bag and opened it on the table that the Hokage, Iruka and some other people were sitting behind, previously handing out missions. She did a few quick hand signs and unsealed the files and the scrolls. "The Yondaime Kazekage's children who are going to participate are about three to four hours out, they were traveling with us until this morning when we left to come back, they said that they where going to stay behind to rest longer and then they were going to head in"

"Do I dare ask why you of all people would show so much disrespect towards an authority figure?" the Hokage asked.

"Well you see they had us waiting outside the village for about a half an hour, then when we got to the Yondaime Kazekage office we received nothing but dirty looks, and the Yondaime Kazekage was as rude as rude could be" Lily told him. The four teams that were in the room waiting for missions listened in. "if he wasn't the Yondaime Kazekage I would have slit his throat, I have done so for lesser things Lord Hokage"

"Well then, I guess it is good that you are so good at controlling your anger, now isn't it?" He joked. "If that is all…" Lily interrupted him.

"I do have more to talk to you about, but I can't say in mixed company so I will come talk to you tomorrow about it" Lily said.

"You can just tell me on Monday after the meeting" he said to her.

"Ok I will see you then" with that Lily started to walk out of the room.

"Dragon what is in that jar?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh just a swarm of flesh eating bugs" and with that she headed out and to the training grounds.

AN: hi all I can't believe that this chapter was 25 pages long. Well R&R every one


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: the mission

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID ITACHI WOULD BE WALKING AROUND IN SKIN TIGHT CLOTHS AND HE WOUND BE MINE. (Since you can see he is not  )

Chapter 10: Chunin Exams here we come

After Lily dropped her bag off at their house and put the flesh eating bugs in her room, she headed of to the training grounds. She saw that only Loekie, Venna, Tara, the dogs, and Tori were there. They seemed to be deep in training, so she didn't bother them.

The rest of the week seemed to go by fast for Lily and the girls. Venna and Loekie were training with Kitaru and Hitaru. Tara was working on a new shadow possession Jutsu that she was creating, and Lily was training with Tori so that they knew they were in top shape for the exams.

As Lily was lying in bed that night, looking up at her ceiling, she couldn't help but think back on what she had done those last two years. She had been so set on revenge that she hadn't seen what it had done to the ones around her. She didn't see what it was doing to her. When she had killed the remaining men, she thought that she would feel good that she had done it. But the truth was she felt worse, she had let her feeling cloud her judgment, and she knew that Mikaa and Sukan would be ashamed.

Her last thoughts befor going to bed that night was that she would help this village out as much as possible. She was going to make a difference here. She was going to take over the Uchiha name when the chunin exams where over and she was going to show them what a true Uchiha is. Not an emo boy or a clan murdered.

(Next morning)

Monday morning, Lily threw on a pair of baggy black cargo capris and a black long sleeved shirt. She wore her black ninja sandals with her legs bound up to her knees. She and the girls ate a quick breakfast and threw on their black cloaks. With that, they headed of to the Hokage building for the meeting.

When Lily, the girls, Hitaru, Kitaru, and Tori walked in the room, they saw about thirty people dressed in Jounin gear, Sarutobi and what looked like the counsel of elders were sitting at the front of the room. When the girls walked in, he looked up from the papers he was looking at.

"Dragon, Fox, Rabbit, Doe, Tori so nice for you to join us, now all we are waiting on is Hatake and then we can start. Why don't you come up her and stand by this wall until he gets here?" Sarutobi said.

"Well, you won't have to wait long. I am right here," a voice came from the back of the room as they stood by the wall. A loud hush went through the room.

"He's actually on time. Is the world ending?" a man with a cigarette said from in the crowd.

"Okay, today we are here to discuss the chunin exams. Could I please have the three Jounin of the rookie teams' step forward?" the Hokage asked. With that, the man that had black hair beard and the cigarette in his mouth, a women with clothes that looked like a bunch of wraps, and the man that they had bumped into out side Konaha on they way to Suna came out. Lily ignored the people as they fought over whether or whether not the rookies should get to participate in the exams. In the end, they decided that they should be given a chance.

"Okay, the next matter we have to deal with is if these four young ladies should be allowed to enter as a four man unit. Now before you decide, could each of you come forwards and grab on of these papers and take a look at what there status is?" With that, everyone came forward and grabbed a paper and the elders were each handed one. Lily watched the look on there faces change from frowns to shocked, wide eyed looks.

"How is this possible I have never heard of these girls?" one of the men in the crowd called out. With that, Lily turned to face every one in the room.

"Well, that is because we where trained by two Nin out side of the village. Now I just have one thing to say. I was born here, so naturally this is the place that I would come to obtain my ninja status, but if I am not allowed to take this exam with my team, then I will go somewhere else. We have worked together since before we were genin and I will not leave anyone of them behind," Lily stated calmly. "Now, I don't see what the problem is? Did you or did you not just let three teams of rookies' in? Why not us? We could be of good help to your village."

"Well, I don't see why they shouldn't be let in. We wouldn't want four ninja of this status slipping from our grasps," said the head elder after a moment of whispers between them. It was true and that is what the girls were hoping to point out to them. They did not want them as there enemy.

"I just have one question. Which one of you is Dragon?" come a shout from the crowd.

"That would be me," Lily answered.

"How did you come so far in such a short time?"

"Lots of hard work, hours of training, lots of blood, sweat, and lots of pain," Lily responded. Everyone looked at the cloaked figure, surprised by her response.

"Well, since we have that all cleared up, you girls may go. I will see you later, Dragon." With that said, the four girls exited the room and then the building.

"I should have known that the only reason they would let us do this is so that we wouldn't got to one of there enemy villages," Tara said as they walked down the street towards there training grounds.

"I think that was the main reason the Hokage let everyone of the Jounin see our status. He wanted to put pressure on the elders. That is also the reason I made it clear that if they didn't, we would go to a different village," Lily said.

"So you basically rubbed our power in there face and they couldn't handle seeing us leave the village?" Loekie said with a laugh.

"Okay, I'm going to head to the Hokage's office and wait for him. I don't care what you do, but remember that we have the chunin exams on Monday and that is only seven days away," Lily said as she and Tori walked back into the Hokage building. When she arrived there, the Hokage was just opening his door and just walking in.

"So, what was it that you needed to talk to me about, Dragon?" he asked. Then, he saw the serious look on Lily's face.

"I want the truth and nothing but the truth when I ask you this Sarutobi. Is or isn't Naruto a Jinchuuriki, a demon container?" she asked as she sat down in front of him. To say that Sarutobi was surprised was an understatement.

"Who told you about that, Lily?"

"I have my ways of figuring out my information, but I am going to say that I don't think that it is such a good thing to have him in the exams this year," Lily said looking him in the eye.

"And why is that? I thought that you of all people would understand that he is not the demon that is sealed inside of him," the Hokage said with a disappointed look in his face.

"That is not what I meant. I know that he is not the demon, but you remember me telling you that the Kazekage's children are coming to participate in the exams too, right?" Lily asked and the Hokage shook his head yes. "Well his son, the red headed one, is also a Jinchuuriki. He has the sand demon sealed in side of him, but his seal was messed up so he dose not have full control of the demon," Lily stated was a grave face. "And the only person that can fix it is Legendary Gama Sannin Jiraiya, your former student."

"So you think that he might find out that Naruto is a Jinchuuriki and go after him?" Sarutobi asked.

"I don't know what he will do, but I know that you have to get into contact with Jiraiya and tell him to get here as soon as possible because all we need is a rampaging demon in Konaha," Lily said. "For now, I think that it is best just to leave things alone, but when the exams start, keep a close eye on him."

"I think that is for the best. Okay Dragon, do you have anything else you need to talk about?"

"What demon is sealed in him and what time do we meet for the exams?"

"Monday morning at 6:00 AM, and Naruto has Kyuubi nine, the tailed fox"

"Okay, I will see you around." With that, Lily left the Hokage's office. She was surprised to hear a gasp in the back of her mind when Kyuubi was mentioned.

'What was that all about Reidou. Do you know who Kyuubi is?' Lily thought.

'I can not tell you at the moment Flower, but soon I promise'

((That night))

Lily had on all black. She didn't want anyone seeing her as she made her way to the Hokage tower. As she slipped into one of the windows to the building, she pulled a map out of her bag.

'If this building is still set up the same, they should keep the chunin exam information in this room,' she thought to Reidou.

'I'm guessing it should be the same. Remember we do not want to be caught, so if it comes down to it, use you sharingan Flower,' Reidou warned.

Lily slipped through the halls unnoticed and made it to her destination. It looked like it was unguarded, but just to be sure, she activated her Byakugon just to be safe and scouted the area.

'You would think that this information would be better guarded. This is ridiculous.'

'Well maybe when the exams are over, you should talk to the Hokage about this.' With that, Lily copied all of the information on the exam participants and headed home to review it before she went to bed.

(((Monday morning, 4 o'clock)))

That week, Lily had trained with the girls as much as possible. But she trained with Hinata even more since they only had so much time before the exams to get her in to tip top shape. Lily got up and did her normal morning routine. But today, she took out the outfit that the girls had insisted that she get just for the exams.

(Here is the outfit the only difference is that her wrappings are dark green, her skirt is black and her forehead protector is tied around her neck) (i153./albums/s223/superfingar1/naruto/ninjahinata.jpg)

Then, she walked over to her scroll with all her weapons in it and unsealed her twin swords. Both of them had a dragon carved on its sheath, and on its handle, it had her name engraved in neat calligraphy. The blades themselves were only an arms length long, but they had an Emerald green tint to them too. She strapped them on to her back and grabbed her boots. The boots themselves went up to mid calve; they had buckles on the outside and built in blade holders on the insides of the boots. The holders had twin knifes in them, they where not fancy, just there as backups. The blade handles where black, just like the leather of her boots and the blades where about a foot long. Her hair was up in its usual pony tail and she had two spare hair ties just in case she had to put it in a bun.

When she was done strapping on her Kunai and weapons pouches, she headed out into the living room with Tori to wait for the girls. The first to come out was Loekie with Kitaru and was wearing a special outfit. Lily looked it over as she sat on the couch.

(The only Difference is she doesn't have the chains hanging off of it. And she has her weapons and Kunai pouches on, with her forehead protector around her left thigh above her Kunai pouch)

(/mediadetail/?mediai20./albums/b240/crazyhanyou/1036189943m.jpg&searchTermgirl ninja&pageOffset1)

The next person to come out was Venna and Hitaru. She too had a unique outfit and again Lily looked it over wile she sat next to her sister.

(Differences: the leggings are connected to the skin tight under shirt making it a full body suet; the colors are Black and red not Green and Blue. She still has the head band on wile her forehead protector is tied around her waste)

(i171./albums/u297/Gadrick/AnimeNinja.jpg)

Like always, Tara was the last to join them and all three girls looked over her outfits and she stood in front of them.

(Differences: instead of a fish net under shirt it is a sleeveless blue skin tight body suit that goes down into shorts that end right before her boots start. Other wise every thing else is the same with the outfit)

The girls all went and ate a small breakfast. They grabbed their black cloaks with the silhouettes on them and put them on. (Lily's had a hole for the top of her swords to stick out)

(Here are what the silhouettes look like,

Lily's- /images/P28951B.jpg

Venna's- logo./6/2161660.1805196.jpg

Loekie's- /images/254.jpg

Tara's- /samplepatts/doe.gif )

All the girls had all they needed sealed in scroll that was in their weapons pouch. This varied from clothes, to weapons, to first aid, to food. When they where sure that they had all that they would need, they all walked out the door. Lily could tell that the other girls were nervous, no matter how well they thought they hide it, she could see it.

Ten minutes later found the girls and their companions standing in front of the exam building. Lily turned to the girls and smiled before she put her hood up. The girls followed her example. While the girls were on there way up to the third floor, they noticed some commotion on the second floor.

"They trying to weed out the weak ones," Loekie said as they continued up to the third floor. When the got to the door that they where to take the exam in, Lily turned to them.

"Don't show any of your true potential before the final exams, okay?" With that, the girls nodded to her and she opened the door. When they looked in, they saw a varity of Nin from different villages. Some from grass, rock, waterfall, rain, and there was the sand siblings and their lot.

When they opened the door, the occupants of the room had turned and looked at them. But because they had their hood up, all that they could see were four people, two dogs, and one Black Panther. Lily entered the room all the way and stood off to the side of the door by the window. Tori walked over and jumped up and laid down on the window sill. Not long after, the girls and the dogs joined to.

After a few minutes of the girls having all the attention on them, the door opened up again. This time Hinata's team and the Nara's team entered the room. They seemed to have enough brains not to make a big scene and moved off into a corner. Later, the door opened for the second time since they had arrived. This time, Neji's team entered the room. Lily could see that Neji had his byakugan activated and was looking around the room. When his eyes hit her corner, a sneer sprang up on his face. Neji stuck his nose in the air and walked in the other direction.

Right as Neji and his group where taking a seat, the door banged open, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Lily watched as the Uchiha's group walked in the door. Them entering seemed to get the other rookies out of there hiding place. Lily watched as they argued for a few minutes, not really interested. But what did catch her interest was the sudden whiff of snake, and then a genin with silver hair appeared and started to talk to the group.

Lily knew she had smelt that snaky smell before and she didn't like it at all. She looked over at Tori to see she too had jumped down from the window sill. Lily signaled for the girls to stay where they were and she inched towards the group. When she was right next to the door, she stopped.

"These cards can tell you anything about anyone in this room," the silver haired teen said.

"I want to know about Rock Lee from the leaf, Gaara of the desert, Fox, Rabbit, Doe, and most importantly, Dragon. They are all from Leaf as well," she heard Sasuke tell him. The silver haired genin shuffled his carded and then pulled one out. Lily listened to the information he gave them on Lee and Gaara. She raised her eyebrow in interest when it cam to her groups turn.

"I though you where joking when you gave me those last four names, but I guess they do exist. Okay Fox, she is 12. Her sensei is deceased," he started, and then his eyes bugged out a little. "Wow, okay it says here that she has been on 5A, 10 B, 24 C, 50 D, and 3 S ranked missions. One of the C ranked ones was a solo. Not only that, but her Tai, Gin, and Nin Jutsu are all upper or lower Jounin level." At this point in time, the whole room was paying attention.

He pulled out another card and turned it over. "For Rabbit, it is exactly the same with the age, missions, and her skill level." He again pulled a card out of the deck. "Yes, just as I expected. The same goes for Doe, except that she has a Kekkei Genkai, but it doesn't say what it's called. If my guessing is right, the same will go for Dragon?"

"I w-wouldn't say t-that," a quiet stutter came from Hinata. The silver haired teen looked at her, and then drew out a card. He flipped it over and looked at it. After a few seconds, it looked like his face had lightened a few shades.

"This can't be! It say here that her sensei is deceased, she had been on 9A, 17B, 32 C, 50 D, 8 S. Out of those, 4 A, 7 B, 8 C, and 5 S where solo missions. Her Tai, Gin, And Nin Jutsu levels are all Lower ANBU. She had mastered at least an ANBU level in medical Nin-jutsu. Not only is she a poison expert, but she specializes in eyes and eye healing techniques," (She in specializes more. You will find out later.) he said looking around the room. "She also has two Kekkei Genkais and has mastered her Dojutsu."

It was completely silent in the room. Everyone was looking around trying to find out who there four girls were, or where these four girls were. Lily listened as the silver genin talked to the rookie teams about some of the groups. He must have said something wrong because the next second, Lily was standing in front of him, holding the hand of a sound genin while her other hand held a kunai to his throat. She had her Byakugan activated, (she still had her hood up) so she could see that Loekie to had a kunai to a female genin, while Tara had one to another on males throat, and Venna had pushed the silver haired Genin back a few feet away from Lily.

"How did you do that? Who are you?" the sound Genin in front of her asked. Everyone in the room watched the cloaked figure.

"Do you know what I think of you? You a coward, attacking someone when their back is turned," Lily started and she could see his eyes widen a little. "Do you also know that if you were to have hit him physically or with your sound waves, you would have been disqualified even before the exams started?" Again, his eyes widened a little more

"And you big mouth, did you know that those cards are illegal and that too could get you disqualified?" Lily directed that at the silver haired Genin. After she said that, she removed her kunai and stepped back. The girls had all started heading back towards the window. Lily turned and walked over to Hinata's group, pulling something out of her pocket along the way. She stopped in front of the boy with the glasses.

"You are a Shino Aburame right?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"Here, I think that you could find some use of these guys," Lily said handing him the jar with the flesh eating bugs "I thought that you could send your bugs in first, and then these to finish them off. I do suppose you know what they are?"

Lily watched as Shino unscrewed the lid of the jar and the bugs all flew out. They hovered in the air in front of him for a few minutes before flying up the sleeves of his jacket. Then, he looked up at Lily.

"Where did you fine them? They are rare and mostly live in the desert."

"I was on my way back from a mission a week ago. I found them in the woods a little ways outside of Konaha. Was I correct at guessing that you could find use of them?" Lily asked the Aburame.

"Yes, thank you."

"What are those?" yelled Naruto from behind her.

"You will have to wait to see, now won't you, Naruto?" Lily asked. "Oh and sound guy, to answer you question, who I am is no concern to you…. yet!" Everybody's eyes were on Lily. But a second later, there was a puff of smoke and all the proctors for the first exams showed up.

"Thanks for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chunin exams first test," said a man with a scar on his face. "Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exams. Do you want to fail already?"

"I apologize. This is our first time. We got a little carried away," the leader of the sound group replied.

"And you should know better," Ibiki directed this at Lily.

"If I am not mistakened, I didn't do anything, I was just merely stopping loud mouth with the silver hair from getting attacked," Lily replied looking Ibiki in the eye before she walked back to her group.

"Here's a good opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without permission from the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent is not permitted," Ibiki started to explain. "Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?" With that said, everyone in the room went silent.

"We will now start the first test in the chunin exams. Instead of your current seating arrangements," he held up a tile with the number one on it., "You will pick one of these tiles and sit in the seat assigned to you." With that, everyone's face fell. One of the other proctors started to shuffle some papers.

"WHAT!? A paper test?" This of course came from Naruto who didn't seem to like this at all.

Lily ended up sitting in the very front of the room. She didn't mind, but she would have liked to have sat in the back. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and she didn't like it. When Ibiki started to speak, Lily started to pay attention.

"Do not turn you papers over. Listen closely to what I am about to say," he went around the room to see if anyone was not listening. "There are many important rules to this first test. I will write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen closely."

"First rule, you guys will all start off with 10 points" he started to write what he was saying on the board. "The test is made up of 10 questions, but the test uses a subtraction system. Basically, if you answer all 10 questions correctly, you will get 10 points. If you miss three questions, you will lose three points, and you will be left with seven points."

"The second rule is that this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of you teammates." With that, everyone got a little bit paler. Then all hell broke lose, everyone was asking questions at the same time. The only people that where not yell were Lily, the girls, and Gaara. When they finally got everyone quiet, Ibiki continued.

"Okay, and now the most important rule is the third rule. It is that during the exams, anyone caught by the test officers doing anything sneaky, mainly cheating, will have two points subtracted for every offence, and some will be asked to leave." Again, everyone's mouth dropped open. But a smile lit up on Lily's face for two reasons. One, she knew exactly what this test was about and what they wanted them to do. Two, they didn't know about her byakugan and even if they where watching they wouldn't catch her.

"We'll have our eyes on you guy,s" one of the proctor officers said from the side of the room.

"The exam will last one hour. BEGIN!" After Ibiki said that, everyone flipped over their test and started to work. Lily looked down at her test and laughed at how easily it was. She was not worried. She knew that she and the girls could do this with their eyes closed. She flew through the questions, and then pushed her paper to the front of her desk. She wanted to give the people a chance who might copy off of her. Before she put her head down, she looked up at Ibiki to see him eyeing her paper. She knew that he know what she was doing. After a while with her head down, Lily heard Ibiki signaling that the test was over.

Lily looked up to see that about half of the people where already gone. She could see Loekie looking at her and she smiled. She knew that they had all passed. She also knew what Ibiki was going to try next, and he wasn't the head of torture and interrogation for nothing.

"Okay, well, now start question 10," he stated and it seemed like everyone in the room was sweating. This made Lily laugh in her head. It was so obvious what he was doing and they didn't know.

"Okay, before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rule for this question," Ibiki looked around. He was obviously trying to scare them. "I'll explain now these are the rules of desperation."

"First, the tenth question, you must decide if you going to take it or not." From all the rustling coming from the people behind her, it seemed like they were all nerves as to why he said that.

"Choose? What happens if we choose not to?!" Lily knew who that came from without having to look around. Looks like Tamari didn't know that meaning of no questions.

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero. You fail along with you teammates," Ibiki answered, but it was more directed to the whole group, not just Tamari. "And now the other rule. If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly, the person will lose the right to ever take the chunin exams again."

With that, the room broke out in chaos. Everyone was yelling at once and asking questions. It looked like Ibiki's plan was going to work; people were going to start dropping out like flies. This is what Lily found really amusing. None of them knew that it was a lie and he was just playing them.

"Now, let's begin the tenth question. Those who wish not to take it, raise you hand. Once you number is confirmed, leave," and just like Lily predicted people started to raise their hands, and then they left the room. But what Lily didn't expect was for someone to give them all a confidence boost.

Lily heard something slam against a desk and then, "Don't underestimate me. I will not run!!" Naruto yelled in the silent room catching every ones attention. Lily looked back to see a determined looking on his face that she hadn't seen on a face in a long time.

"I'll take it!! I will become Hokage anyway so I don't care!! I am not afraid!!" With that, people seemed to settle down a little.

'That kid is one of a kind, Flower, I like him' Reidou's voice sounded in her head.

'Yeah, me too. He reminds me of Sukan some times, so wild and care free. I know that is all just a mask though,' Lily began. ' I can't imagine how hard it is for him to have Kyuubi sealed inside of him, and the people of this village treat him like shit"

"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit," Ibiki repeated the question.

"I follow my unbending words, that's my ninja way." With this said, Naruto erased all of the doubt on anyone's face. Lily turned around with a smile on her face to see that Ibiki was staring at her.

"I guess you know what I was doing all along now, didn't you?" Ibiki asked her.

"It was kind of obvious from the beginning. I'm pretty sure all the girls in her group got it too," Tori said walking to the front of the room to sit by Lily.

"Well now to the ones still remaining, I congratulate you on passing the first test," Ibiki said with a sadistic smile.

At that moment, everyone in the room started to yell and ask questions again. But this time, Lily didn't listen; she felt a chakra signature heading towards one of the windows. She jumped up and pulled out a Kunai and so did the other three while Tori stood in attack position. Everyone got quiet and they were looking at Lily and the girls like they where crazy.

A second later, a few Kunai flew through the window, pinning up a banner and standing in the middle of the banner was a lady. But Lily didn't relax like Loekie, Tara, and Venna did. She could smell snake on her and Lily didn't like snakes at all.

"Wow, you sensed me coming, didn't you girls?" the woman asked and then turned to look at Lily. "You can put that kunai away kid. I'm your next exam proctor"

Lily looked at her up and down. "I will decide if I put my kunai away or not. You shouldn't do something like that again, you never know? I might have deemed you a threat and attacked"

"Well I'm glad the four of you where good enough to sense me coming," the woman said looking at Lily and the girls. "You must be the group of four that is participating this year, I heard a lot about you. I'm glad some of it is true. Okay everyone, my name is Mitarashi Anko"

"Now, let's go. Follow me." With that, Anko walked out the door. Lily and the girls waited a few seconds.

"Ibiki, that test sure was smart. You had them all fooled. If it wasn't for Naruto, a lot more would have dropped out." With that, Lily left the room and followed everyone from a safe distance. She looked at every group that had passed and paired them up with there information she had stolen from the Hokage's office.

There were a few that she didn't know much about, but she knew she could handle what ever they threw her way. Then, she activated her byakugan and looked at everyone again. That's when she saw two things that she didn't like.

First was that one of the genin was under a henge. With that information, she activated her sharingan and looked at him again. He was someone to keep an eye on.

Second was the seal she saw on Anko's neck. She had seen that seal before, long ago, she knew what it could do, what it was for, and who it was from. With that little information, everything fell into place. Why she and the other boy smelled like snake and most likely why that genin had a henge on him.

'Reidou, we have to keep an eye on Kabuto and that other genin. I have a feeling that there up to something'

With that, Lily deactivated her Dojutsus and followed everyone, keeping her eye on her marked targets.

A/N: Hi all, I hope you liked the first exams. I wanted to make it as much like the original as possible. There is a lot that you still do not know about the girls. Remember they did not even want the Hokage to know their true potential yet.

I still need some ideas on parings so please R&R.

I all ready have who Lily and Venna are going to be paired with so just the others.

Sorry, it was so short but I got a great new beta.

Thank you again my lovely readers and remember I love reviews and ideas.

Yours truly, Secret World


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: you gies know what happens in this part so I am just going to skip to when they are about to head into the forest of death

A/N: You guys know what happens in this part so I am just going to skip to when they are about to head into the Forest of Death.

Chapter 11: Exams and Friends

Lily, the girls, and their animals all stood ready to go in. When Anko announced that it was time, the girls calmly walked into the forest. They were about 20 feet in when Lily activated her Byakugon.

"Okay, there are three teams that have the scroll that we need close by. I want the other rookies to pass, so we won't go after them. That leaves us with one group to go after, so let's go," Lily said and her group followed. When they caught up to them, Loekie was the only one to come out in the open.

"You can give me the scroll, which would be saving yourself and your team, or I can kill you and take it off your dead body?" Loekie stated in a low growl.

"You really think that we would be stupid enough to do that. Why would we just give our scroll away?" The only girls in there group stated as she looked at the cloaked figure in front of there group. "There is only one of you and three of us."

"This is my last warning, give it to me or die." Lily and the others could hear the anger in Loekie's voice. They watched as the group looked at Loekie like she was crazy. "On the count of three, that scroll better be in my hand or your head will be on the ground."

"We will not."

"One…."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Two…."

The three people looked at the members in there group not knowing what to think. Did this girl really think that she could take on all three of them by herself? If she did, she was committing suicide.

"Three…." True to her word, after she said three, Loekie sprang into action and within five minutes the group was laying on the ground dead. Lily and her group grabbed the scroll and headed for the tower in the center of the forest.

"Do you think that we should wait for a while before we go there? They do expect us to take five days in here?" Tara asked as they made the halfway point.

"No, there is no need to do that," Lily started. "I don't care what they think as long as we get there."

"Dragon, did you bring the letters from Mikaa and Sukan?" Venna asked. When the tower came into view. They all looked over at Lily after that question. Tori stepped closer to her.

"Yes, but we are not to open them until just before the next test, whatever that might be," Lily stated. After that, the girls traveled the rest of the walk in silence. Right before they got to the building, they all felt a great pulse of chakra.

"That chakra belonged to Naruto," Tori stated what Lily already knew. She could feel the demonic flow of it, and Reidou was going nuts. Then another wave hit them and Lily could feel it even stronger then ever. She knew that she didn't have to worry about Naruto, he could handle himself. He was not the Kyuubi container for nothing.

"Let's get moving, it's already starting to get dark," Tori suggested. They had reached the tower within 15 minutes and entered the building. Then, Lily looked at the hint up on the wall, after she read it she pulled out both scrolls. When the girls opened them, Sarutobi was standing in front of them.

"You know you have broken the record time in making it here. You still had four days out there," he stated.

"Yes, we are well aware of this," Tori growled out.

(In the monitoring room with the Jounin)

"Hey, everyone take a look at this. One of the teams has already made it to the tower," one of the men shouted. Uproar started at this news.

(Back with the girls)

"Lord Hokage, you should know that something caused Naruto to tap into the Kyuubi chakra," Lily said looking at the Hokage in the eye. She knew that he understood what she meant when his eyes widened in the blink of en eye he was gone. The girls made it up the stairs where they found rooms. When they had showered and changed they all sat down and ate.

"Okay, I am going to go to the hospital ward. When the time comes to help them heal the wounded, I want you girls to rest up. I know that you did not do anything big today, but it is all the same. Rest your dogs, and Tori, I want you to rest too." With that, Lily walked over to one of the beds with Tori on her trail.

Two days, Lily mad her way to the Hospital ward. She had felt fading chakra signatures being moved there. She walked into the ward and looked around. It looked like a group of Nin from grass was badly injured.

"What's the status?" she asked and the med Nin looked up at her.

"You shouldn't be in here. This is a hospital word and I'm busy," she said as she checked over one of the Nin.

Lily walked over to one of the Nin's team mates and started a diagnostic check. He had several broken ribs, internal bleeding and a concussion. Lily started the sequence of hand signs for her healing jutsu to stop the external and internal bleeding.

"What do you think your doing?" the med Nin asked. She was at an angle where she couldn't see that she was healing him and not hurting him. When she rushed over, she stopped in her tracks at what Lily was doing.

"He has internal bleeding. I am fixing that right now," Lily told her. Tori was sitting by the door taking a nap. "Then, I have to take care of the 4 broken ribs that he has. I would advise you to take care of his friend. He is going into shock."

She turned to see what Lily was talking about and just as Lily said, the Nin was convulsing. She rushed over to get to work. Lily had healed the Nin's two other teammates by the time she got him under control.

"I did not know that you were a med Nin," the lady stated as she covered her charge up.

"Yes, I have been training in the medical field for six years." Lily informed her as she did another check on the two grass Nin.

For the next two days, Lily was in the hospital ward on and off helping with the injured. But today she did not visit there because today was the end of the second task. When she and Tori headed to the meeting area, she noticed all the rookie teams had made it. Some were not in the best of shape, while others looked like they had been lucky. Lily made her way over to Hinata's team.

"Are you injured?" Lily asked her cousin.

"N-no I am not, but Kiba h-has a cut on his a-arm," (remember she's acting) she said looking at her teammate. Lily took a few steps towards him.

"You are of the Inazuka clan, am I right?" she asked him. With that, she received a nod. "Take off you jacket and let me have a look."

He didn't listen to her at first, but the look Hinata sent him told him to. He took off his jacket and showed her the long gash on his arm. Lily took a closer look at it.

"It has stopped bleeding. There is the beginning signs of infection, but it is an easy injury to heal." With that, Lily's hand began to glow green. Other people in the room were watching her now, but she didn't care about them. When she was done healing the cut on his arm, she turned and made her way over to the Nara's group.

"Did any of you get injured?" she asked them. She was informed that other then a little tired, they where okay. She left them with a smile and walked over to Naruto's group.

"Naruto, how are you?" she asked him as she approached.

"I am fine, tired but fine," he informed her. She could tell that he was a little on edge. She knew that he wasn't hurt and that's all she needed to know. At that point in time, she didn't care about his teammates. She turned and made her way over to her brother's group. She knew that this wasn't the best of ideas, but she still did it anyways.

"Did anyone in your group get hurt?" she asked the girl with the two buns in her hair.

"Yeah, Lee got a little bit hurt, but he should be fine." Lily ignored her statement and her brother's glared and looked at who she knew to be Lee.

"I am going to run a diagnostic scan on you, so there is no need to be alarmed."' With that, she again went through the familiar hand signs and put her hand that was glowing green on his forehead.

"She said that he would be fine," my brother's voice reached my ears.

"Well he shows sign of damage to his inner ear. His chakra coils are torn in some places. Though, that is an old injury probably from when he was little," she said as she kept on checking. "His knuckles have lasting injuries on them, and he has a small concussion."

"Now, some of these injuries, if provoked, could result in him getting disoriented during a fight," she finished. "Now I can heal the concussion, your hands, fix you ears and get started on you chakra coils now, if you'd like."

Lee's face lit up in a smile. "Does that mean that I might be able to use chakra?"

"Well, it would take some time for you chakra coils to heal and then for them to get used to chakra running through them," she started. "But in time, you should be able to use your chakra."

"Then, do whatever you have to do to fix me," he informed her.

Again Lily's hand began to glow green but a darker green this time. She placed her hands on his chest and watched as green chakra covered his body. What she was doing would only take about 10 minutes to do. When she was halfway through, the Jounin sensei's shows up. One of them that looked like an older copy of Lee started to talk to the girl with the buns. She watched as his face light up in a smile upon hearing the news that Lee would be able to us his chakra in the future.

"Okay, I am done so I will leave you to talk to your sensei," Lily walked over to her group. She didn't care that most, if not all Jounin sensei's, were looking at her. Some with curiosity, some with caution, and some with thanks.

"The Hokage will now explain the third task, so listen up," Anko yelled out to them. When they where sure that everyone was listening, he steeped forward.

"For the coming third exam, there is something that I would like you to know," he began. "Okay, why do we have all the alliance countries taking the exams together?"

After he asked this, most of the genin looked confused. "It's to promote friendship among the shinobi and to raise the level of shinobi. I do not want you to be confused by the true meaning of this exam…" he started to explain to them. "Is a replica for a war among the allied countries?"

With that, a murmur broke out across the room. To say that some where surprised was an understatement.

"If you go back in time, the current allies where enemies who fought each other over who would rule," Sarutobi's face was as serious as ever before. "In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries choose for battle….that is the origins of the chunin exams."

"Okay, I would now like to explain the third test but…" he began.

"Actually 'cough', I am sorry, Lord Hokage, but from now on, as the referee, will you please allow me, Gekkou Hayate?" a sickly looking man asked. Lily could tell that he was not as sick as he let on. Some if it was an act to fool his opponents.

"By all means," the Hokage answered.

"Hello everyone, I am Hayate," he began. "Umm, before the third test, there is something I would like you to do." With that, he caught everyone's attention. "Umm, it's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

A lot of questions rang out, but the loudest and most stupid one came from sakura, Naruto's teammate began, "Sensei, I don't understand this preliminary, but… why aren't all of us here allowed to participate in the next test?"

"Because, you idiot, there are too many people left," Lily began not even looking back at her. "I don't know if it was because the first two tests were too easy, or if it is because this years genin are better then before, but they have to narrow down the field some more."

"Hey, who asked you?" Sakura shouted out at her.

Lily, still not turning, continued, "Well, it is obvious what the meaning behind this test is. You see there are going to be a lot of important people at the third exam, and with all of us left, it would take to long. So like I said earlier, they have to narrow down the field some more." Lily then looked back at her. "And I would watch that big mouth of yours, a shinobi never loses their temper, or shows any emotions in a battle." With that, Lily turned around to face the front of the room again. She could see that everyone was looking at her but she just smiled. (Her hood is still up)

"Umm…. So anyway… those who are not felling well… those who feel like quitting after these explanations… please come forward now," he looked out over the crowd, "since we are starting the preliminaries immediately."

From the corner of her eye, Lily saw that Kabuto started to raise his hand. 'Oh no you don't, you bastard.' Lily's hand shot out and stopped him from raising his hand.

"Don't you even dare, I want to fight you," lily whispered to him so that no one else could hear. "If you drop out, I will expose you and your snake bastard of a master."

Slowly Kabuto's hand relaxed and he stayed where he was at. Lily then looked around at the other genin. When she looked at Naruto's group, she noticed that Sasuke was holding his shoulder.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' Lily though. But she didn't dwell on it too much.

"How is it fair that we have to start right away? Some of us are injured," some one called out. "And it's not fair that some of these guys got medical attention."

"What do you mean?" the Hokage asked. "No med in this facility would do such a thing."

"Actually, Lord Hokage, I did heal some of my fellow genin," Lily started. "But in the rules, it states that they are not allowed to get medical attention from one of your hired staff. Since I am a participant in this exam and not a hired staff member, I did not break the rules," Lily explained.

One of the proctors took out a rule book and looked up what Lily had just stated. After a second, he nodded at the Hokage signaling that what she had said was true.

"Well, it seems that it was not against the rules, and the exams will continue," he announced.

"Now, this is you last chance. Does anyone else want to quit?" Hayate asked. Lily heard commotion coming from Sakura and Sasuke, so she listened in. She heard everything they said and it only made her even more suspicious. Lily could tell that Anko and Sarutobi knew something was going on too. She was pissed off that she was not informed right away. She was the Uchiha clan head and if it had anything to do with Sasuke. They had to inform her.

"Umm… let's begin the preliminaries." Most of the genin had smiles on their faces. "This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting; you will basically fight as if you where in a real life confrontation."

"Since we have 28 people entering, we will conduct 14 matches and the winners will go on to the third exam," he continued. "There are basically no rules. The match will continue until one of you dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat."

"But if I decide that the winner has clearly been established, I will stop the match," he informed them. "We would like to reduce the number of corpses in the end."

"Now if you will look up at the screen, we will see who is fighting first," everyone looked up at the screen in front of them. After a while, Sakura gasped at the name that appeared.

SASUKE UCHIHA V.S YOROI AKADO

Everyone went up to the balcony. Lily and her group were as far away from the genin as possible. She didn't want to talk to them at this point, especially not that pink haired bitch. Lily watched as Kikashi said something to Sasuke that made him glare. Then, he made his way up to his team.

In the beginning, it looked as though Sasuke was going to lose, but what she saw as he was up in the air made her narrow her eyes. Now she was pissed off. That fucking snake was going to die, and she was going to have a word with the Hokage later for keeping this information from her. When the match ended, Lily transported herself next to Kikashi before he could make his way down to Sasuke.

"You will get Sasuke and bring him up by my group. I will be up there with the Hokage in a second," Lily said. Then, she teleported herself in front of the Hokage. She was aware of the eyes of almost everyone on her.

"Dragon, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Don't give me that shit," some of the Jounin around them gasped. "Why was I not informed that Sasuke had the curse seal mark put on him?"

The Hokage's eyes widened along with Anko's. "How did you know about that?"

"You and Anko meet me out side this room. I will get Hatake and Sasuke." With that, Lily teleported over to her group. "Hatake, move him out side this room please," and again she was gone.

When she got out there, the Hokage and Anko were all ready waiting. A few seconds later, the other two arrived.

"Now, will you explain why you know about the cursed seal mark?" Anko asked.

"I was not raised in this village. I grew up in a house a ways into the forest," Lily started to explain. "Now, a few years back, when I was coming back from a mission, I found a half dead man. I brought him back with me to my adoptive parents and my mother and I took a look at him. We noticed a seal on his neck and upon closer expectation, we found out that it was not only draining his chakra, but it was also eating away at his sanity," Lily said gravely.

"Now, when the man woke up, we found out that Orochimaru had put the mark on him, that he was to be his next body," Lily told them. "So me and my mom studied the seal, and four months later, we came up with a way to get rid of it all together." Everyone raised their eyes at this.

"So you can remove this thing off my neck?" Sasuke asked, not knowing what to think.

"Yours and Anko's, yes," Lily replied. "I am removing yours whether you like it or not, but Anko has a choice. I don't see why she wouldn't want it removed; sooner or later, it will drive her crazy."

"When did you find out that I had the mark on me too?" Anko asked.

"Since we exited the testing room. I tend to see things normal people don't," she said.

"What gives you the right to decide that you are removing my mark with out asking?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because I said so, you little brat," Lily said in a calm, vicious voice. "Whether you like it or not, I am removing that mark. I just need to know if I am removing hers too."

"Yes, I want you to remove mine too," Anko informed her.

"Then sit back to back with Sasuke and uncover you right shoulder," Lily told her. "Sasuke, take off you shirt." Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"I need to be able to see his full shoulder and the only reason I didn't ask Anko to take off her shirt is because she's a girl." With that, Sasuke grudgingly took off his shirt.

Lily took one of her scrolls out of her pouch and unsealed a paint bole and a brush. She then slit her wrist and let the blood fill the small bowl. When it was filled, she healed the cut and dipped the paint brush in the bowl. She started to draw a very complex seal around the curse seal. Then, she had a chain of symbols going down their shoulder to their fingers.

"You are going to have to hold hands with me once I draw the master seal on my hands, okay?" she watched them nod. "Then, when I say so, you are going to have to push chakra into the seals."

Lily drew a chain of sealing symbols from the tips of her fingers to the back of her hand where she drew the master seal. She grabbed a hold of their hands and then channeled green healing chakra to the master seal. After about a minute, she nodded to them and they channeled chakra to their seals. Kikashi and Sarutobi watched as the seals glowed black, then red, and finely green befor they disappeared. Lily let go of their hands and stood up shakingly.

"Are you alright kid?" Anko asked when she saw the state Lily was in.

"Yes, I am going to go back to the balcony," Lily stated. "Hatake, will you take the Uchiha with you back there. Just let me seal my stuff back in the scroll and have a word with the Hokage." The two Jounin and one genin disappeared in a cloud of smoke after Sasuke put his shirt back on.

"So, I guess my girls and I have to let you reveal our last names today?" Lily knew the answer, she just didn't like it.

"Yes, they will also be displayed for the third exams if you make it. That and your information," he informed her. "Not the real information. We're just going to add on the information about your Sharingan and your Byakugan"

"You can't let anyone know that I have the Mangekyou Sharingan. Do you know how much danger this village would be in?" Lily asked him. Her voice was nothing but nice.

"I would not have put that on there anyways. I know what would have happened if that was known by the wrong people," he informed her. "I am going to head back. Good luck with your fight. I will be watching you, and I hope that getting rid of the seals did not take too much out of you."

"Do not worry. I do not need chakra to beat anyone in there, but I do have a favor to ask of you. I need to fight Kabuto in this round. No matter what, I need to fight him," Lily looked him in the eye. "This is very important and you need to trust me."

"Ok I will have it set up, but you will explain this to me later." With that, he was gone in a puff of smoke, Lily not long after him. When she appeared next to her group, she turned to them.

"What has happened so far?" she asked Venna.

Venna turned to her. "Well first, Shino killed that Zaku guy. He sent out his chakra sucking bugs and drained his chakra. Then, the flesh eating bugs devoured him within three minutes."

"Kankuro beat one of Kabuto's teammates. Soon, the next fight will start. I hope it's me," Loekie finished for her.

A few gasps were heard and Lily looked at the board. Next to her, the girls broke out in soft laughs, trying hard to suppress it. Lily watched as the Sakura and Ino walked down to the stairs. She hoped that these girls didn't give kinouchi a bad name.

At the end of the fight, Lily was disgusted. She didn't know how they got this far with out getting killed. The god up above must really love them for some reason. Lily looked at the board to see who would be fighting next; everyone went quiet at what they saw up on the board.

INUZUKA, RABBIT V.S (random person from a random team I added on so they could fight)

Venna removed her cloak, her long white hair falling down to her middle back. She silently walked past the other leaf Genin and down the stairs. She stopped right in front of the boy she was to be fighting.

(Just so you remember her outfit. Also remember the only difference from the picture is the leggings are connected to the skin tight under shirt making it a full body suit; the colors are Black and red not Green and Blue. She still has the head band on while her forehead protector is tied around her waist, and her hair's long and white.)

(Just delete the spaces in between the words on the address)

http /i171 .photobucket .com/ albums /u297 /Gadrick /Anime Ninja .jpg

"Okay, begin," Hayate said and backed up.

"Are you sure you want to continue? I don't want to hurt someone as cute as you," her opponent had said. Venna just put a smile on her face before vanishing into thin air. She was moving so fast, only those who where skilled shinobi could see her. Lily watched it all with a smile.

A few seconds later, the genin's head was cut clean off his shoulders. Then and only then, did Venna reappear with Lily's spare blade in her hand. She walked over to the body on the ground and wiped the blood off on his clothes. Then, she slowly made her way back up the stairs. When she got to the top, Kiba stood in her way.

"How could you be an Inuzuka? All but my mother, sister and me where killed during the Kyuubi attack," he growled out to her.

"I would advise you to leave my sister alone. It is none of you business at this point in time boy," Loekie said as she walked by. She had already taken her cloak off and her short black hair was showing.

(So you remember her outfit. The only difference is she doesn't have the chains hanging off of it. She has her weapons and Kunai pouches on, with her forehead protector around her left thigh above her Kunai pouch)

(Just delete the spaces I had to put in between the words on the address so that it would show up)

( photobucket .com/mediadetail/? media i20./albums/b2402 Fcrazyhanyou/1036189943m. jpg&searchTermgirl ninja&page Offset1)

Everyone looked up at the board, and there plain as day was….

INUZUKA, FOX V.S. (again random person)

"What the hell? There are two of them?" Kiba asked.

"That would be my twin sister, Fox," Venna said as she walked back to Lily and the others. She put the blade back in Lily's boot, where she had grabbed it during the fight. "Thanks for letting me use that," she whispered. The dogs sat looking down at the fighting area. But a few seconds later, they herd a bark. Lily watched Venna look down at a little puppy. Kitaru and Hitaru walked over and looked at the dog.

"Hey, what are you doing to Akamaru?" Kiba yelled once he noticed what was going on. This drew the attention of everyone.

"We were not doing anything to the flea bag. He came over here and we where looking at him," Tori drawled out.

"He is not that bad Tori…" Kitaru started.

"And I don't think he had fleas either," Hitaru finished.

Venna bent down and picked up Akamaru and walked over to Kiba. "Here you go." A bark rang out and she looked down at the dog that she had just handed over. "Nice to meet you too, Akamaru," she said and then walked back over to her group.

"Okay, now we can start the next match. Begin," he said because the floor had been clean up from the last match.

"I am not as stupid as my teammate; I will not let you win. You will lose." With that, Fox just stood there in a relaxed, bored stance.

"Well are you going to show me how you were going to beat me or not, kid?" Fox's growled out. When the boy did not move, Fox started a sequence of hand signs. "Blade of a thousand winds," she called out.

Every one watched as nothing happened at first, but a few seconds later, the boy fell to the ground in pieces.

"All bark and no bite," Fox started to say. "What you thought was a lame was a wolf in disguise." With that, she back flipped onto the wall and walked up it to her group.

"When were you going to tell us that those two could talk?" Tara asked.

"We thought that we would surprise you. Anyway, they could talk all along, they just didn't let us know right away," Venna informed them.

'Who are these girls? Where are they from?' Sasuke thought.

Everyone turned to the board to wait for the next match to be put up. It seemed that this time they where waiting for the floor to be clean up before they called the match.

"Hey Fox, did you have to cut him up into pieces?" Tara asked her cousin.

"Yeah, he pissed me off with all his bullshit talk," Fox answered. They again turned to the board because the floor was clean and they where going to call the next match.

TEMARI V.S. TEN TEN

Lily had watched this match and decided that these girls where one hundred times better then the other two. They where true kinouchi. In the end, Temari won the match, but Ten Ten put up a good fight.

But as soon as Lily thought that, Tamari did something that Lily thought was one of the worst things ever. She not only threw Ten Ten's unconscious body, but she started bragging about her win.

Everyone had to wait till all the weapons where cleaned of the floor before they announced the next match.

NARA, SHIKAMARU V.S. KIN TSUCHI

Lily was a little disappointed in the kinouchi that the Nara had fought. She did not pay attention to her spot on the battle field, and in the end, it was her down fall. When they had got her off the floor, they announced the next match. Again, everyone went silent except for one person.

"Troublesome," (guess who) on the board it read.

NARA, DOE V.S. (again some random person)

Doe took of her cloak and her red hair fell out and went down to her lower back.

(So you remember her outfit is instead of a fish net under shirt, it is a sleeveless blue skin tight body suit that goes down into shorts that end right before her boots start. Other wise, everything else is the same with the outfit)

(Delete the spaces)

http /i193. / albums/z142/yukiko saga/Quizilla 20Stuff/Ninja Laura.jpg

"Okay, next match begin."

The boy that Tara was fighting didn't say a word, not even to brag.

"I like this one. He's smart," Tara said looking back at her group. "But not as smart as he should be," she quickly went through a few hand signs and called out, "Beast of the Shadows."

Everyone watched as the shadows on the floor turned into different beasts. "You can back out now if you would like," Tara said nicely. But the boy only got into a defensive stance.

"Too bad." With that, all the animals charged forward and covered him from view. All that you could do is hear his screams and then suddenly, they stopped. Tara took her hands out of there final sign position and the shadows disappeared, revealing a bloody mangled body. "I did give him a chance to walk away. Why is it that they never listen?" she said as she made it back up the stairs.

'What is wrong with these girls? They don't seem fazed that they just killed someone,' a random Jounin thought.

'That was a cool jutsu,' Shikamaru thought.

When she got to the other genin, she stopped in front of Shikamaru. "Hi, I'm Doe. Just thought that I would let you know since we are in the same clan, which makes us family," she started. "And the twins with the black and white hair are my cousins. Our mothers were sisters."

"So, I'm related to them too?" he asked. When she smiled and nodded, he finished, "How troublesome."

"Well, nice to meet you Shikamaru." With that, Tara walked back to the group.

"At least you have nice person related to you, those twins are in my clan and they seem like there crazy," Kiba informed him.

"T-there not crazy, a-and Rabbit is n-nice if you don't g-get her mad," Hinata stood up for her friends.

"How do you know then Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"She went on a mission with them," Sakura said, getting into the conversation.

"I have b-been training w-with them K-Kiba, there m-my friends," Hinata said. They all dropped it at that when there sensei pointed to the board.

NARUTO, UZUMAKI V.S. KIBA, INUZUKA

"Now it's my turn to show you what a real Inuzuka can do," Kiba said as he jumped down.

In the end, Lily was impressed with how it turned out. The match was best described as a seesaw. At one point, it looked like Kiba would win, but the next it was Naruto. In the end, she was not surprised that Naruto came out victorious. She could see he acted dumber then he was.

As they were carrying Kiba away, the next match was posted on the board, and Lily mentally growled at what she saw.

HINATA, HYUGA V.S. NEJI, HYUGA

Lily made her way over to a shocked Hinata. When she got in front of her, Hinata snapped out of it and looked right at her.

"Dragon, what are you doing over here?" she asked Lily. Lily bent down to whisper in her ear so that no one else could hear.

"In the beginning, keep up the act. As soon as he's finished gloating, like I know he will, give him the surprise of his life, if you know what I mean. Your eyes are just as good as his now Hinata." With that, Lily backed up and Hinata smiled and nodded at her.

"Giving last minute advice won't help her," Neji said from down on the fighting floor.

"Stay out of it Hyuga," Tori roared out, "Before I bite of the only thing that makes you a male."

(On the other balcony)

"Damn, I was hoping to see Dragon fight next. I want to see what she's got," Kankuro wined a little bit.

(Back to normal)

Hinata made her way down as Lily walked back to her group. She knew that Hinata had improved greatly over the time she had spent training with them.

"I never thought that I would be facing you Hinata," Neji said as they faced each other.

"Nether d-did I c-cousin," Hinata stammered out. Lily listened to the people explain main house and branch house to the genin who didn't know. She knew this all ready, but it still pissed her off. They shouldn't be able to do that to them.

"Now, begin the match," Hayate called out.

"Before we begin the match, I would like to say something Hinata," Neji began. "You don't make a good shinobi, forfeit now!" Lily knew that Hinata was just laughing inside at that statement. She wasn't the same old Hinata.

"You are too kind… you wish for harmony and avoid conflict," he began. "You agree with others, never resisting." At this point, Fox and Tara where softly laughing.

"You have no confidence in yourself; I always feel your sense of inferiority… that's why… I thought it best you remain a genin." Lily could see that even though Hinata kept up the act of a shy, helpless girl, she was getting pissed off.

"But the chunin exams can only be taken with a group of three. You couldn't turn down you teammates request and willingly enter this reality, am I wrong?" Neji asked her.

Hinata looked up at Lily. Lily shook her head 'no'. She didn't want Hinata to drop the act just yet. So Hinata looked back at Neji with those scared eyes.

"N-no…I-I just wanted t-to change myself…. Do it my self," she responded. Lily could tell that Hinata's sensei did not like Neji's attitude.

"Just as I thought, you are a spoiled brat of the main house," he said. Hinata looked up in surprise. "People can not change themselves. Losers are losers. Their personality and strength will not change." Lily wanted to laugh at how stupid her older brother sounded. She looked down when she felt Naruto give of a little killer intent. She could tell that he was pissed of at her brother, and she couldn't blame him.

"Because people can not change, differences are born," he started again. "Expressions like elite and loser are created. Looks, brains, ability, size, and personality are all people judge in these values." Now Lily could see that even the Uchiha was getting mad.

"Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against. They suffer within there own means." Neji seemed like he was on a role to Lily. "Just like the fact that I'm from the branch house and you from the main house cannot be changed."

"I have seen through many things with this byakugan… so I know that you are just acting strong, when deep inside you just want to run away from here." With that said, Hinata looked up and Lily nodded she had enough with his shit. Her brother needed to be taken down a notch or two.

"Is that true cousin?" Hinata growled out and to say people where surprised was the under statement of the year. "Well, you will find out that I am not that shy, helpless Hinata any more, that yes I have changed and I have become stronger."

"Now, can we please stop this useless talk and begin the fight?" With that, Hinata activated her byakugan without hand signs. She then lowered in the Hyuga fighting stance. Neji snapped out of it and did the same.

(Okay, the fight goes the same excepted for Hinata can go one on one with Neji in the beginning, but in the end, she loses and she is seriously hurt like before)

When Lily saw Neji about to attack Hinata again, she was in front of him with her twin swords at his neck. She wasn't the only one to step in, but she quickly abandoned her swords when she saw Hinata go down. She walked over to her while her hands were again going through hand signs for her diagnostic check. When she checked over her, she found out that she was about to go into cardiac arrest.

"Everyone gets back now." she said because she needed room. Her hands went through some more hand signs; this time for one of her more advanced healing jutsus. She put her dark green covered hands on Hinata's chest and began her work. She recalled hearing Naruto say something to her brother, but she was to busy helping Hinata to listen. By the time the med Nin showed up, she was done healing Hinata all the way.

"She is fine now. I have healed her and reopened her closed chakra points," Lily informed the Nin that was lifting the unconscious Hinata on a stretcher. "But she was seconds from going into cardiac arrest and minutes from dying; right now, all she needs is rest."

When she looked up, she could tell that everyone was shocked. Lily had expected Naruto to snap again, but she was wrong on the person who ended up snapping.

"WHAT the fuck is wrong with you?" Venna screamed the first part. "Your stupid ass could have killed her. You are lucky that it is me that is going to deal with you and not you little sister…." Venna snapped her hand over her mouth. Wide eyes looking at Lily, but she wasn't the only on with wide eyes. Neji looked from Lily to Venna and back.

Lily took off her cloak; her multicolored hair that was held up in its usual ponytail fell down to just below her butt. She looked up into Neji's eyes and pointed at the board. The whole room went silent and no one moved. The first one to do anything was Sasuke.

"There is not fucking way. I am the only one left," he yelled.

"Well I hate to burst you bubble Uchiha, but she lived a few miles outside this village. She was not here when HER clan was massacred," Fox snapped on him, emphasizing 'her'.

"And not only is she an Uchiha, she is the eldest and the clan head," the Hokage chose now to speak up.

"That is why earlier she was able to command that he do what she said," Kikashi pointed out.

"So there are two Uchiha's in Konaha now?" one of the Jounin asked.

"No, there's not," Lily said looking around. "I am positive that the name on the board says Hyuga-Uchiha. I am just as much a Hyuga as I am an Uchiha," she pointed out.

"And I am just as much a branch house member as I am clan head," she finished.

"How are you Neji's sister though? It seems like he didn't know by the look on his face," Tamari pointed out.

"I was born in Konaha, but like Fox said I was raised outside of Konaha by my adoptive parents," Lily began. "Our father and my mother had what you would call a drunken one night stand. One thing led to another and she found out that she was pregnant, but she saw me as a mistake and a monster. She didn't think that I would survive."

"Her mother was betrothed to someone. When she found out that she was pregnant, she tried to kill herself, but her 'would be adoptive mother' stopped her and convinced her to let her have the baby when it was born," the Hokage cut in. "Twenty minutes after she was born, her mother gave her away. She didn't even looking at her, only naming her."

"Well that last part didn't need to be added," lily said. "Now, can we get on with the fight? As much as I would love to have a family reunion, we do have an exam to finish." Neji and the other reluctantly made there way back up the balcony. Again Lily looked up to the listed names.

DRAGON, HYUGA-UCHIHA V.S. KABUTO

Lily had kept her eye on him all along. He had stayed sitting on the stairs waiting for his turn, not even looking up. Now he stood in front of her.

"Are you sure you wanted me here for that little information just not?" he said to her.

"Don't worry. You won't make it out of here to tell anyone. Anyways, it was going to be let out in the third exam anyway." Lily was not, then, on to boast or brag. She was the quiet one, but this guy helped fuck with her clan, and tried to get the Sharingan into Orochimaru's hands. She was pissed now.

"You shouldn't have done what you did. It's not pretty when I am pissed off." With that, Kabuto rushed forward. His hands formed into chakra scalpels. Lily activated her Byakugan and closed of his chakra points in his shoulders and arms.

"Not good enough." She let her eyes go back to normal and she took out her twin swords. She didn't give him time to think she quickly used one to decapitate him and the other one to stab him in the heart. She knew that he had some med training so she pushed chakra into her sword that was in his chest and blew his heart out the back of his body. She then let his body fall and wiped her swords on his clothes.

(Everything happens the same with the next matches, so now where at when they draw numbers; they already explained the third exams and everything)

"Ok when I call out a number you raise your hand if it is yours"

"1…" Naruto raised his hand.

"2…" Neji raised his hand.

"3…" Sasuke raised his hand.

"4…" Lily raised her hand.

"5…" Kankuro raised his hand.

"6…" Loekie raised her hand.

"7…" Tamari raised her hand.

"8…" Dosu raised his hand.

"9…" Shino raised his hand

"10…" Venna raised her hand.

"11…" Gaara raised his hand.

"12…" Tara raised her hand

"13… "Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Since we had a draw, Shikamaru will fight who ever wins out of the 4th match," Hayate informed them. "Here is the fighting schedule."

1. NARUTO V.S. NEJI

2. SASUKE V.S. DRAGON

3. KANKURO V.S. FOX

4. TAMARI V.S. DOSU

5. SHINO V.S. RABBIT

6. GARRA V.S. DOE

7. SHIKAMARU V.S. (winner of 4th match)

"Here is what the next round will look like," Hayate said.

1 V.S. 2

3 V.S. 7

4 V.S. 5

6 V.S (the winner if the first fight)

"I'm sure you get what I mean. Okay, now you have a month to train, now get out of here," Hayate said and they all turned to leave. But there was one thing that the girls had forgotten in all the excitement of the exams….. the letters.

A/N: Long chapter like I promised. Hoped you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: training

Lily and the girls made their way out of the building and towards their house. She knew that there were two people following her the whole time, but she was waiting for them to come to her. Neji was able to hide his charka a little better then Sasuke, but that didn't matter because Lily could sense them both anyway.

"How long are they going to follow us?" Tara asked loud enough for them to hear her. With that, Neji and Sasuke appeared in front of them.

"We need to talk," Neji demanded.

"I'm talking to her first," Sasuke snapped.

"Well, both of you need to shut up," Lily stated calmly. "I was on my way to the Hyuga compound anyway. Uchiha, you can talk to the Hokage if you have any questions."

With that, the girls made their way to their home while Lily walked with Neji to the Hyuga compound. They walked in silence because it was too weird. Lily didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. Neji didn't say anything because he didn't know what to believe. When they made it to the Hyuga compound, her uncle was already outside of the main house waiting for them. Without saying a word, they followed him into his office.

"Now, would you like to explain the information that I have just received?" he asked looking at Lily. Lily held her head high and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I am not going to tell you my first name, but I can tell you that I am Dragon Hyuga-Uchiha," Lily began. "Yes, I know that it is supposed to be impossible for those two clans to mix, but there is a reason that they have that I will not tell you."

"I am the head of this clan. You have to tell me what I want to know," her uncle tried to tell her.

"Well, I am not just of this clan. I am a head of a clan too," Lily informed him. "So therefore, you have no control over me."

"How are you my brother's child he only had one?" he changed the subject.

"After Neji's mother died, there was a time were our father spent a lot of time at the bar drinking," she began. "Him and my mother got drunk and let the alcohol get the better of them."

"Why were we not informed of your birth?"

"Not even the Uchiha where informed of my birth. I was given to an elderly couple that lived outside of the village twenty minutes after I was born. My mother only took the time to name me and that is all," she told them.

"How old are you?"

"I am a year younger then Neji"

"So you are the one that has been training Hinata?" he asked her.

"Yes, it seemed to me that she was getting a little neglected," Lily stated. "So I told her that I would help her with that training of her Byakugan."

"Who trained you in your Byakugan?" her uncle asked her.

"Mikaa Hyuga" Lily told her.

"That can't be possible. She was reported dead years ago," her uncle stated.

"Well you were informed wrong," Lily said. "The names of the elderly couple that raised me were Mikaa Hyuga and Sukan Uchiha."

"So you have both the Byakugan and the Sharingan?" he asked.

"Yes, I do have full use of both of them, probably better than others," Lily stated.

"How far have you come in your Byakugan training?" he asked her.

"Far enough that I might be able to teach some of the elders a thing or two," Lily informed them.

"So you are the new head of the Uchiha clan?" Lily looked up at him.

"I am pretty sure that I have already told you that I am the head of the Uchiha clan," she began. "Is there anything else of importance that we need to discuss or are you just going to sit here and repeat all of the questions you have already asked?"

Lily heard her brother make a choking sound in his throat. She watched as her uncles eyes widened for a second. It seemed that he was not used to people talking to him in such a way, but Lily was not going to show him any respect after the way he treated Hinata.

"I have to go," Lily started "Neji, if you want to talk to me, just ask Hinata and she will show you where I live."

With that, Lily made her way out of the compound. She still needed to talk to that Hokage. There was so much that she needed to do that it was going to take a while before she got home.

During the elimination rounds, she felt a strong charka signature enter the village she needed to know if it was Jiraiya or not. Then if it was she had to seek him out and talk to him about Gaara. There wasn't many that she new of that could control a beast like that. If what she was told is true, Jiraiya was there to help hold back the fox when it attacked.

That is when Lily remembered. She slapped herself in the forehead. She had to talk to him about that on top of all that they had to go over the letters later. She couldn't believe that she forgot about them, but with all the stuff that had been happening she couldn't really blame herself. Now that she was thinking about it, she wanted to know what was so important that Mikaa and Sukan couldn't tell her themselves.

She made her way to the Hokage's office. She entered through his window and waited for him to get back. She was sitting in the chair in front of his desk when he walked into his office. She watched as he walked around and sat in his chair. They sat in silence for a little while before he broke it.

"We have already sent out all the information to the people about who made it through to the finals. The Kazekage will be joining us for the final task," he informed her.

"I know you know why I am here. Not trying to be rude, but I do not have the time to sit here and talk," Lily started. "Was it him or not?"

"Yes, it was him. I take it that you are going to talk to them yourself," he asked her as she got up and headed for the open window.

"Yes, I will inform you of what happens." With that, she was gone and heading for the charka signature that she had felt earlier. She found him peeping on people in the hot springs. She sat in the tree and watched him for a few minutes before she jumped down behind him. She knew that he knew she was there. She made no attempt to hid her charka signature.

"Is there a reason that you are standing behind me?" he asked her as he turned to face her. She flashed him her Sharingan to show her announce for his peeping. "Well I guess not all the Uchiha were killed then."

"I need to talk to you is there a place we can speak in private?" she asked him. Seeing that she was serious, he motioned for her to follow. Lily followed him to deserted training ground.

"There are, at this point in time, two Jinchuuriki in the walls of Konaha," Lily began and she saw him nod. "As you know, Naruto is one of them, but we're are not here to talk about him."

"So, it is the second," he stated.

"Yes, Gaara the Kazekage's youngest son is the container of Shukaku the Ichibi. His seal is messed up. It was not complete," Lily told him. "I think that it was done on purpose so that when they want to, it will be easier to switch containers."

"So you want me to keep an eye on him?" he asked her with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, I have talked to Sarutobi and this is what we came up with," Lily informed him.

"So the old man wants me to do this too?" he asked.

"Yes, that is correct," she told him.

"may I ask who you are?" he asked her as they slowly started to walk back.

"I am the one known as 'The Dragon in the flames'" she told him. "but you can call me Dragon, I am the head of the Uchiha clan and a branch member of the Hyuga can"

He turned and looked at her. She could tell that he could see what others couldn't. It unnerved her to be standing before someone that could probably take her down with one hand if he wanted.

"i have a feeling that you are going to bring a lot of entertainment in the near future young dragon" he said with a smile and then he was gone.

'that man knows a lot Flower' her Demon said with a thoughtful voice. 'maybe even more then people would believe'

"I have a feeling that you are right"

Lily made her way towards her home. When it came into view she could see the living room light was on. Making her way into the building she could hear the care takers baby crying in her apartment as she made her way up the stairs.

upon entering Lily made her way into the living room to see that everyone was waiting impatiently. Lily turned to the couch and sat down. She pulled the scroll that she had them sealed in and unsealed the letters. She handed them all their letters that had there names on them.

"Okay well, I think that we should all read them out loud one at a time," Lily told them. "Well will go Tara, Loekie, Venn and then me." Tara opened her letter and cleared her throat.

"Tara,

If I didn't get to tell you before I passed, then I want to say it now. I care for you dearly and I am glad that you three decided to stay. I would like to let you know that the progress that you have made with your training and the patience that you have built up over the years is impossible. Being able to put up with Loekie and Lily at their worst is quite a feat. I congratulate you.

Now, I know I don't have to say this but I will say it anyway. Look after your sisters. Yes, I am calling them your sisters because that is what you have become, sisters, and that is what you should stay as. Remember this. You never know what you have until you lose it. Let the people that you care about know how you feel.

I am sorry that I have to be the one that tells you this, but your parents were not killed in an ambush. They were on an assignation mission. The Kazekage ordered them to kill his youngest son and in the process, they were killed. I am so sorry that I did not tell you sooner.

Remember like I said. No matter what you learn about each other, never fall apart.

Mikaa Hyuga"

Tara looked up at the girls and then down at the letter. Not wanting to wait, Loekie opened hers.

"Loekie,

If I didn't get to tell you before I passed then I want to say it now, I care for you dearly and I am glad that your three decided to stay. You are the one person that could ever out prank Sukan. Let me tell you, that was no easy feat. The thing most people don't know or think about is that it takes a lot of work, planning, and a person has to get everything done without getting caught or someone uncovering the prank. That, I can tell you, is something to be proud of.

Now I know I don't have to say this, but I will say it anyway. Look after your sisters. Yes, I am calling them your sisters because that is what you have become, sisters, and that is what you should stay as. Remember this; you never know what you have until you lose it. Let the people that you care about know how you feel.

There is nothing extra that I need to tell you, other then to make your sisters lighten up. They need to have fun sometimes. If all you do is work, then you will never know what it's like to truly live.

Mikaa Hyuga"

Loekie looked over to her twin sister. Venna opened her letter.

"Venna,

If I didn't get to tell you before I passed, then I want to say it now, I care for you dearly and I am glad that your three decided to stay. Your thirst for knowledge is something that not everybody has. You keep that thirst and never let it die. That is what makes you the person you are, and it might save your life someday.

Now I know I don't have to say this but I will say it anyway, look after your sisters. Yes I am calling them your sisters because that is what you have become, sisters, and that is what you should stay as. Remember this you never know what you have until you lose it. Let the people that you care about know how you feel.

You are something special. You and Loekie are two halves of a Yin and Yang sign. Tap into that and use it to your advantage.

Mikaa Hyuga"

They all looked over at Lily. She slowly opened her letter.

"Lily Flower,

Lily, your letter is different then the others. For one, I have to tell you a story that will help me in explaining everything to you. Centuries ago, the female Uchiha members here pissed off. They sent out there strongest female member to the home of the Ten Tailed demon fox's house to kill her and take her power for their own.

So Minoa made her way to the fox's cave and charged in. Since she had never seen a tailed Demon before, she was not able to tell the difference between a fox pup and the mother. So in thinking she kill the ten tail beast, she instead she killed her child. She knew something was wrong when the power was not transferred over to her.

At that moment, a half dead mother arrived. The demon had gone out hunting. She could not find anything in her territory so she ventured into a shared demon territory. The territory was of the five tailed demon and the seven tailed demon. She had been attacked and had to flee. Upon arriving back to her home, she found her newborn pup dead and a Konaha shanobi standing before her.

Since her mate had died weeks before her pup had been born, the demon decided with the last of her strength that she was going to curse the women and her decedents. The demon sealed herself within the women and cursed her that every first born baby girl would receive her as a gift. She would be passed on to her descendents,

So that is how Reidou, The Ten Tailed Fox, older sister of Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox, was sealed in to your family and how she was sealed into you. I am sorry to say, but as you have already figured out, that is the reason why your mother hated you so much. I remember that you had mentioned that you had a voice in your head when you where younger. Well, that was probably her.

I am also sorry to say that when you have a girl, she will be passed on from you. I do not know the results of that because she is the reason that you survived being a Hyuga and an Uchiha.

Lily, you are my pride and joy. Your progress through out the years has been outstanding. You have surpassed my expectations by far. I am so proud of you; there is no way for me to put it in words. I love you. You are my daughter and that will never change.

I am leaving you with the task of keeping your sister alive; you have always been the leader and what a strong leader you have been. I know that you will make a great clan leader one day. But there is one thing that I wanted to tell you. Itachi Uchiha is not what he seems to be. He is not a murderer. There is more behind the massacre then you know. I leave you with the task of bringing justice to him.

There is something else; on your sixteenth birthday you will be informed of something. That is when you will start this quest. Do not let my death control you life, let it be a reminder of who will be meeting you on the other side when it is your time to go.

Love you always

Mikaa Hyuga"

'I'm sorry flower that I did not tell you sooner, but I wanted them to have the chance to tell you. I didn't want you to hear it from me. Out of all of your ancestors, you are by far the one I am truly sorry I ruined your life,' Reidou's voice rang through her head.

(at the Hokage Tower)

"its nice to see you again Jiraiya" Sarutobi said as he felt his student land in his office.

"it seems a lot has changed since I was gone" he said as he sat on the window sill looking out over the village. "so whats the story"

"you never told me that you let Mikaa and Sukan live" the man said as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out the files that he had recently obtained. Then set them on his desk for Jiraiya to look at.

Nether one said anything as he looked over all of the information in the files. He never new that the two people he let go all those years ago had been coming in and out of the village for years. It also seemed that they where able to not only get there hands on the one thing that had the Hyuga and the Uchiha feuding for years. But they where able to pass on there legacy as it seemed they had trained her well too.

"I have made them AMBU" he heard the Hokage say as he set the files down. "I have a feeling that things are going to get a little out of control soon"

"that seems like a good choice old man" Jiraiya looked over at his teacher. "they will be on the move soon"

"Do you know where they will strike first?" Sarutobi asked.

"No, but I wont doubt that it will be here" he said with a sigh. "is there anything that I should know"

"She brought up some information that had me thinking too" the third said.

"and what would that be?"

"That there it more to the Uchiha massacre thin we originally new about" he said as he stood up and moved towards the window where his student had been minuets before. "and I do not think that she is going to give up on this"

"what do you mean" Jiraiya asked. "do 'you' think that there is something more to it?"

"yes I do" he turned to look at his student. "I never thought that Itachi was one to betray his village"

They both sat in silence for what seemed like hours but was only seconds. Then he asked the question he didn't even know if he wanted the answer to.

"if you knew something about this you would tell me right?" the Hokage asked his student.


	13. Chapter 13

I REWROTE CHAPTERS 12 AND 13 SO BEFORE READING THIS READ 12 FIRST THANK YOU.

SECRET WORLD

Chapter 13: Between Right and Wrong.

(before Jiraya talked to the Hokage)

Lily sat outside the Hokage's building for what seemed like hours. She didn't know what to say; she, too, was a demon holder. But what made her different was she was born with the demon inside of her. The others had them sealed into them after they were born; that meant that there was a seal involved that could be broken.

She knew that there was something weird about the voice she had always had in her head. She knew that it wasn't natural. Slowly, Lily stood up and made her way into the building. She stopped by the front desk and waited for the lady behind it to look up at her.

"How may I help you?" she asked once she noticed Lily standing there.

"Could you let the Hokage know that I am here to see him?" she asked. "Tell him it's Dragon."

It didn't take long before she was allowed to go up and talk to the old man. She didn't' know why she didn't just go through the window; it was open, and even if it wasn't, she could have gotten in anyway. Lily walked into the office, sat in front of the Hokage and handed him the letter that she had received. She watched him solemnly take it and read it over.

"I thought that you should know," she said as she stood up and paced back and forth across the room,

"that I also wanted to know what she meant about Itachi Uchiha?"

"I already knew about what was sealed inside of you after I read the letter that your guardians left for me," he told her, setting the letter down on his desk and walking to stand by the open window. "I don't know what she is talking about when she mentions Itachi Uchiha."

"Well, it must be something important, because she wouldn't have put it in there if it wasn't. She said that he is not guilty, so is he or is he not? I want to know what happened; it is my clan, and I have a right to know."

"Yes, I agree with you, but I am telling the truth when I tell you that I do not know what she is talking about, myself," the Hokage said as he looked back at her. "Lily, I was going to wait till after the exams, but I find myself not felling too good about what's going to happen in the months to come."

Lily stopped her pacing and looked back at the Hokage. She could tell that this was important by the tone of his voice. "What is it?"

She watched as he walked over, reached into one of the big drawers in his desk, and pulled out a black duffel bag. He set it on the desk and opened it up. "In this bag, there are four ANBU uniforms, one for each of you four girls".

"What are you saying, sir?" she asked. Didn't he say that they had to move up through the ranks fairly and not get shown special attention?

"I want you to keep participating in the exams, but that is only a cover up," he started to explain. "You are now officially ANBU, and when the exams are done, you will only be chunin as a cover-up."

Lily looked at him and thought about it for a second. She didn't know why he had suddenly changed his mind, but she wanted to find out. Why would he just promote them and (it looked like) be the only one to know what they where going to be?

"You will know which masks belong to who when you take them out," he told her. "from what I saw during the elimination round you deserve this"

"There is only one way that I am going to accept this," Lily stated, "and that is if the girls are put under my command and we are a free group."

"What do you mean by a free group?" he asked her, not getting what she wanted.

"We will do the missions that you want us to do, but we are able to come and go as we please," she explained. "If there is going to be anything happening, I want to be able to do what I need to do with no restrictions."

She watched him sit there and think for a bit; then he looked up at her with a smile on his face. "I think that can be arranged."

"Then I have no problem with this," she said before leaving his office through the window. She knew where she was going next; if there was anybody that needed to know what she just found out, it was Naruto.

Naruto's Place_

Lily entered through the only window in the house. Looking around, she saw that he didn't have much, and the stuff that he did have was not in the best of shape. Naruto didn't seem to be home, but she figured that it wouldn't take long for him to get back; she could feel his chakra signature getting closer.

"You know, you shouldn't leave your windows unlocked," she said from where she was sitting when he walked through the door. The boy jumped and turned to look at her.

"I'll remember that next time," he said as he turned on the lights. "So what are you doing here? I'm sure it's not to just sit around."

"You're right it's not. You see, Naruto, I know something about you that not many of your friends know," Lily said. She saw his eyes getting bigger and his body shifting into a defensive stance. "You don't have to worry; I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why are you here?" he asked her, not getting out of his defensive stance. "There is no point in coming to my home this late at night to tell me that you know that I have the fox sealed inside of me."

"Relax, kid, if I were to hurt you because of that, then I would be a hypocrite," she said as she sat down against the wall. "Let me tell you a little story."

She waited until he was sitting down to start the story.

"Centuries ago, the female Uchiha members were pissed off. They sent out their strongest female member to the home of the Ten Tailed demon fox's house to kill her and take her power for their own.

"So Minoa made her way to the fox's cave and charged in. Since she had never seen a tailed demon before, she was not able to tell the difference between a fox pup and the mother. She killed the child instead of the mother. Minoa knew something was wrong when the power was not transferred over to her.

"At that moment, a half dead mother arrived. The demon had gone out hunting. She could not find anything in her territory, so she ventured into a shared demon territory. The territory was of the five tailed demon and the seven tailed demon. She had been attacked and had to flee. Upon arriving back at her home, she found her newborn pup dead and a Konaha shanobi standing before her.

"Since her mate had died weeks before the pup had been born, the demon decided, with the last of her strength, that she was going to curse the women and her descendants. The demon sealed herself within the women and cursed her so that every first born baby girl would receive her as a gift.

"So that is how Reidou, The Ten Tailed Fox, older sister of Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox, was sealed into my family and how she was sealed into me. This is the reason my mother abandoned me when I was born."

Lily watched his face for some kind of reaction and waited to see if he was going to believe her or not.

"So we are basically siblings?" he asked her while looking down at his hands. Lily sat and thought it over. What he was saying made sense; both foxes were part of them

"Yes, I think so," she said after a little while.

"So I'm not alone?" he asked

"Naruto even if I was not here you wouldn't be alone" She said. "you have people here that care about you, do NOT let these people in this village get you down"

"You know if any one where to find out that you have a demon in you there going to treat you the same way" he said with a sad look. "so be careful with who you tell, I do not want them treating you the same way"

"do not worry about me kid" she said with a smile. "i can take care of myself"

"yeah I could tell" he said with a smile. "You and those girls are pretty good, but know this I'm going to win this exam"

she looked at him and she could see the truth he had behind those words. He was going to give his all in these exams.

"I can't wait to see what you have got kid" she said then walked to the open window. "but what ever you do, do not hold back"

A/N

thank you all for reading my story. I had a bit of writers block but know I have got tons of ideas for the story so you will be seeing more chapters in the near futuer. I would like to say that I rewrote chapter 12 and 13 so re read them thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

The lights were off when she got home, but Lily sensed that the girls were still awake. They lay in the still darkness of their rooms, likely yearning for the relief of sleep on their consciousness. None the less, sleep eluded them. She couldn't blame them. She had no doubt that some of the information they had received would probably keep them up all night.

While she showered, she thought about some of the things that Mikaa had said about the others. The only thing that she thought would give her any real problems was if, and how Tara would act. The son of the Kazekage, the boy who had killed her parents, was in the same village as her.

She worried that the girl might lose her temper and go after him. She didn't doubt that Tara could take care of herself, but this was a Jinchuuriki. There was no way that Tara could face him alone. She would have to keep an eye on her and make sure that she didn't do something that _she would __not____live_ to regret doing.

Even though her mind was turning with information, she was able to get in a few hours of sleep. It was not a peaceful sleep. Her dreams were filled with images of Tara lying lifeless, in a puddle of her own blood beneath the shadowed figure of the one-tailed Jinchuuriki's feet. That or of a mysterious man with shining red eyes hauntingly similar to her own.

Over the next three weeks the girls rarely saw each other. The twins would go into the forest outside of Konaha to train with their dogs, exiting only to eat and sleep. Tara spent a lot of her time with the Nara family, training with Shikamaru and his father.

Lily saw her brother every once in a while when she was out and about. They hadn't talked since the day of the last exam though. She had been approached by Kakashi a couple of weeks earlier asking if he could take Sasuke out of the village to train, so she hadn't heard anything from him ether. None of this was particularly unusual or unexpected, although Kakashi training Sasuke had been an interesting thing to contemplate. One thing that worried her however, was that she had not heard from Hinata since before her last mach.

Lily slowly made her way towards the Hyuuga compound at the end of the third week. She had tried to stay away from the compound, but she needed to know if Hinata was alright. She knocked on the main house door and waited for someone to answer.

"May I help you?" asked the woman who answered the door. Lily could tell that the women was of the branch family by the seal on her forehead.

"Yes, I think you can" she said with a kind smile. "Could I speak with Lady Hinata please?"

"May I ask who you are?" she asked, returning the smile with her own.

"Just tell her it's her cousin" Lily watched as the woman's eyes widened for a second before she opened the door fully and ushered her in.

"You must be Dragon?" she asked as she lead her through the house, a quiet certainty in her voice.

"Yes" she answered. "I suppose word has gotten around the Hyuuga compound"

"Yes, there was a clan meeting about it as soon as the Lord found out" she replied. They stopped at a door and the woman turned to face her completely. "your father was my older brother, has anyone ever told you how very much you look like him?"

Lily looked at the woman standing in front of her and she couldn't help but smile. "I'm afraid not, I've never met anyone who had known my father before."

"Well you look a lot like him" her aunt told her. "Your father was the kindest man I have ever known, He was always going out of his way to take care of me when we were growing up."

"If my father was indeed so kind, then how has his twin brother come to be the way that he is?" she couldn't help but ask.

"...My brother wasn't always that way" her aunt told her. Her tone was neutral, but her eyes were downcast and hidden by the shadow of her bangs. "It's a long story. We will have to leave it for another time"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude" Lily said, looking down at her hands. "its just..."

"Do not worry about it, hun" she said with a slight laugh, her face open once more. "This is Lady Hinata's room, just knock before you enter and don't be a stranger. If you ever have any questions about you father just come talk to me"

With one last parting smile, her aunt turned and walked back the way they had come. Lily watched as she turned the corner and then turned to knock on the door.

"Come in!" she heard the voice of her cousin call to her.

"You know...I have been worried out of my mind about you" Lily said as she opened the door to see Hinata laying in bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Lily you don't need to worry about me so much" Her cousin smiled at her. Then her face turned serious. "You know, my father is not too happy with you right now"

"He hasn't been giving you any trouble, has he?" Lily walked over and joined Hinata in her bed so that they could talk.

Lily spent the afternoon talking to her cousin. She found out that Hinata's father had basically ignored her ever since she had come home from the hospital. Hinata was allowed to join her team again after the last exam. They didn't want her starting too early and causing damage to her healing body.

The day of the exam.

Lily got up and got ready early so that she could talk to the Hokage before the exam started. As she jumped though the window she could see that he was alone in his office.

"How may I help you today?" he asked her. "I hadn't expected to see you until later on today"

"I want to be in my ANBU gear up there with you today." she told him. Lily had been having a bad feeling the whole last week leading up to the exam. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. Her and Reidou had spent almost the whole night before talking it over. "I will have one of my shadow clones participate but I want to be at your side today." She repeated.

"May I ask why?" he asked as he pulled off his hat and set it on his desk.

"I can't tell you that because I don't know myself" she said with a sigh. "Reidou and I think that this is what needs to be done, I have had a bad feeling and I …. I just need to be there"

"What if your clone gets hit and it disappears?" he asked me.

"Then I will make another one." she said a little frustrated. "It is important that you trust me"

"I am going to trust you on this Lily" the Hokage told her with a small sigh. "This is not something that I would normally do, but I too have been feeling off lately"

"I will go back and get everything set up" she spoke quietly, smiling slightly in thanks.. "I will meet you at the stadium"

'Flower, tell him that no matter what happens to let us handle it' Reidou's voice rang in her head.

"Reidou said that no matter what happens today let us handle it" Lily said as she stood on the window ledge of the Hokage's office, looking at him over her shoulder. "I have learned to trust her instincts, I think that you should too" With these parting words, she agilely jumped out into the crowded streets of Konoha.

Lily made her way to the stadium after she made her clone and slipped her AMBU gear on. Her mask was that of a white porcelain dragon. She pulled the hood of the standard AMBU cloak up and walked out of the shadows to slip in behind the Hokage and the Kazekage.

She knew right away that this man was not the Kazekage. She never forgot a chakra signature or a smell. This mans chakra felt like snakes slipping all over her body and he smelled of habu venom*. She knew exactly who this man was and she was instantly on guard. She didn't show that she knew because if Orochimaru was here in person then that meant that he was planning something big. (Habu is a type of poisonous snake indigenous to japan,)

She looked down at the field and saw her clone standing in a pair of black baggy ninja shorts and a black muscle shirt with a long sleeved fish-net shirt on underneath. Her arms and legs were both wrapped up in dark green bandages disappearing under her clothes. Her head band was tied around her neck loosely, she had her two swords strapped to her back and her Kunai and shurikun pouch on her left thigh, her boots had hand and a half swords concealed in them.

Lily was standing with her Eyes on the field. She could see that everyone was there except one person. She could feel that Sasuke was nowhere near the stadium. She let her eyes wander towards the fake Kazekage. He was sitting and looking down to the field below and every once in a while his eyes would stray towards the doors of the stadium.

'So he is after Sasuke' she thought. 'He's brave, coming into this village. I wonder what He's up to'

'Well we know that he's not alone' Reidou's voice echoed in her mind. 'He must have tricked Suna into this at the very least'

'Yes and I have a bad feeling that he's counting on the fact that Gaara is not stable'

'Yes that is what I was thinking as well' she said. 'But he's smart, he would have a back up plan in case something went wrong, so my advice would be to stay by the Hokage'

'You didn't even need to mention that' she said as she placed a hand lightly on the Hokage's shoulder to let him know that she was there. He turned and looked at her for a second and Lily made a quick sign with her hands to let him know that there was danger in the immediate vicinity.

He turned back to look down at the crowd but Lily didn't miss the hand movement asking who and where. She stepped beside him and made the snake hand sign. She saw the Hokage's eyes flick towards her in surprise. She then drew the symbol of sand on her leg with her finger and watched as the Hokage discreetly glanced at the Kazekage.

"I see that your three children have made it into the finals" the Hokage said to the man sitting beside him. "you must be proud?"

"hnnn" was the only answer he received.

Lily watched as the Hokage got up and walked to the edge of the balcony. Then she listened as his voice stretched out around the stadium.

"Welcome all and our deepest thanks for coming here to the village hidden in the leaves for this years chunin selection" He paused and looked around. "we have come to the final competition between the 13 candidates who made it though the preliminaries and we ask that no one leaves until all of the matches are completed. Now, every one enjoy!"

With that a cheer rang out though the crowds and the Hokage took his seat once again.

"You said 13 Candidates aren't you missing one?" Lily heard the slightly off voice of the Kazekage. She saw the Hokage look out onto the field one more time. She watched as the proctor explained the rules to the participants and her clone and then every one other than Naruto and her brother left the field.

She wanted to watch the match but she knew that she needed to keep an eye on the Kazekage and the two guards that stood behind him. She needed to know what the traitor was planning and when that plan was going to be put into action.

Time seemed to pass fast. She was aware that Naruto had won his match and soon after Sasuke had shown up. She knew that they had postponed his match anyway so she didn't need to worry about keeping an eye on her clone. She wanted to watch Loekie's match but she had a feeling that what ever was going to happen it was going to happen soon.

"Hokage-sama, do you think it wise to let the two Uchiha fight right off the bat?" She looked directly at the Fake Kazekage. "Wouldn't it be more entertaining for the crowd to switch it up and have them fight other people and then meet up later on in the competition?"

Everything on the balcony was silent for a few seconds. "What did you have in mind Lord Kazekage?"

"Maybe we should have them switch with the sixth match participants?" the fake answered.

The Hokage spoke into a microphone and she watched as the proctor on the field nodded. She knew at that moment that they where running out of time. She knew from the stiff posture of the Hokage that he had realized this too.

A/N: thank you all for staying with my stories even though I have not been able to update as much as I would like to. I know that this chapter is a little short but I wanted to get it up so that you guys could read it. Because this one is shorter then is should be I will make the next one longer.

Also I would like to make a special shout out to my new beta Wolf from "Wolf and Leopard" check them out they have got some good stories on there page.

Hope to hear from you soon

your faithful writer

Secret World


End file.
